No hay modo de fingir
by Nocturna4
Summary: En memoria al Torneo de los Tres Magos, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang organizaban una celebración cada década. El grupo de Merodeadores y sus amigos se verán arrastrados a nuevos terreno y nueva aventuras. No hay modo de escapar del amor ¿No?
1. Cosa de ser egoístas ¿No?

_Disclaimer_: Obviamente Harry Potter no es mío, sin contar a mis dos personajes originales (que se ruega respeten). También la música no es de mi propiedad obviamente y por eso pongo el nombre y grupo.

**Cosa de ser egoístas ¿No?**

'¿Dana?' murmuró, como si midiese el terreno en donde estaba pisando, parecía que la joven necesitaba hablar de un tema poco común para recurrir a esa duda en su voz.

La pelirroja se separó de la baranda y regresó su vista a su interlocutora, se habían apartado del ruido de los otros estudiantes y habían subido a la Torre Oeste y observaban el Campo de Quidditch desde ahí, pocos alumnos estaban practicando a esas horas y la mayoría se encontraba dentro, preparándose para la próxima salida que tendrían.

Sarah observó a la pelirroja y una sonrisa suave pintó sus labios, la Slytherin era hermosa, de una belleza exótica, tenía el rostro de porcelana y su cabello carmesí caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, en definidos rizos; sobre su frente, estos parecían más precisos aunque luego en las puntas, ya, junto al resto de la melena, se volvieran a soltar suavemente, pero un rizo pequeño y atrevido, caía sobre su ojo derecho, ocultando a medias, como rendijas, su mirada aguamarina y asiática. Dana Crob era pequeña de estatura, aún siendo su último año en Hogwarts, fácilmente podía pasar por miembro del cuarto año, sus curvas sutiles estaban en armonía con su cuerpo y parecían tal ligera como un suspiro nocturno, aunque sus expresiones tenían el temple del acero.

'¿Sarah?' la pelinegra mantuvo la vista fija en los aros de Quidditch y tuvo que esperar, era normal que la Hufflepuff se perdiera en sus pensamientos '¿Sarah? ¿En que piensas?'

'…¿Crees que si me concentro podría oler el césped recién cortado desde tan alto?' Dana parpadeó un par de veces, desorientada en un inicio, pero con un gesto maternal, rodeó la cintura de su amiga con su brazo y apoyó su mejilla en ella '¿Qué? Dije algo fuera de lo común otra vez ¿No?'

'Si' admitió la pelirroja, divertida 'eres la persona más extraña del mundo pero si algo he aprendido de ti, Sarah Dux, es que no dices "_¿Dana?_" para hablar de alguna idea repentina ¿Qué ocurre?' la otra chica soltó una risa suave y suspiró resignada.

'Dioses…. Tienes razón, yo no soy así' la Hufflepuff llevó sus largos dedos hasta su cabello y se lo desordenó un poco o eso intento, siendo tan lacio, parecía tener memoria para volver a su lugar 'Dana, muy seriamente hablando y con todo el análisis del mundo… Creo que me gusta Remus Lupin'

'¡¿Qué?'

* * *

><p>'Canuto… quédate quieto' le suplicó su amigo por décima vez en un corto tiempo, casi se podía hacer un cálculo de una vez por minuto.<p>

'No… soy un bastardo, un mal amigo, un perro desgraciado, merezco la pena de muerte ¡Eso! ¡Voy a buscar un dementor en este mismo momento! Así debe morir un caballero con honor, por el beso de esas cosas asquerosas… espera, eso último no tuvo lógica ¡Pero merezco la muerte!' amenazó trágico, hasta señalaba la ventana de la habitación, como si fuese a saltar por esta en una mala parodia de un Romeo desesperado y Remus solo se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Julieta cuando se la necesitaba?

'Todo lo que has dicho no tiene lógica… comenzando con que no eres un bastardo, eres el hijo legítimo de tus padres, continuando con que eres su mejor amigo, así que no debes ser malo ¿No? Ahora que, si, eres un perro, pero hasta ahí y estás exagerando, esto último, úsalo para referirnos a todo lo que has dicho'

'Lunático ¿No te cansas de ser tan listo?' preguntó el chico algo irritado, enterrando sus manos en su cabello y moviéndose en un pequeño espacio de un lado hacia el otro, casi ocasionando un efecto de mareo muy bueno.

'¿La verdad?... No' y antes de que Sirius hiciera algo, como golpearlo o lanzarse por la ventana y no necesariamente en ese orden, volvió ha hablar 'Recapitulemos esto, a ver si te hago entrar en razón como proyecto de fin de año. James y Dana fueron novios desde tercer año hasta comienzo de quinto, terminaron porque Dana se percató que James estaba enamorado de Lily…'

'Evans' corrigió Sirius, no le agradaba del todo que la llamaran de esa forma, según Remus, eran celos, ya que antes, era igual con Dana.

'Bien… Dana se percató que James estaba enamorado de Evans, antes si quiera que él mismo se percatara de ello y terminó con él. Ella lo paso mal, él lo paso mal. Ambos lo pasaron mal. Lo solucionaron y ahora son amigos, James comprendió que le gustaba Li…Evans y ha hecho sus avances con ella. Entonces, Canuto' retomó el punto 'James esta locamente enamorado de Evans y de nadie más. Solo de ella ¿Sigues la idea?'

'El viejo Cornamente ya encontró su cierva' Remus rodó los ojos, de todas las formas en que su amigo podía acordar con él sobre el tema, había usado una tan… típica de él.

'Entonces' continuó con calma '¿Te das cuenta que no te esta pasando algo malo?'

'¡Lunático!' le dijo escandalizado 'Un amigo nunca, pero nunca deseara lo que es de otro amigo'

'¡Pero Sirius!'

'¿De que hablan?' preguntó James ni menos ingresó en la habitación. Sus dos amigos se quedaron estáticos como si fueran estatuas puestas ahí y la conversación se estancó.

'…Le decía a Lunático que es hora de planear las bromas para la celebración en Memoria del Torneo de los Tres Magos'

'Perfecto' una sonrisa diabólica se formó en los labios de James 'tengo algunas cosas en mente' y cerró la puerta atrás de sí.

* * *

><p>El Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido famoso concurso entre el colegio Hogwarts, la academia Beauxbatons y el instituto Durmstrang, pero por su alto peligro fue cancelado, habían muerto no solo campeones en el pasado, sino miembros que acompañaban a cualquiera de las comitivas, se decía que si algo podía salir mal, saldría mal y siendo el Torneo un foco de pequeñas posibilidades negativas que habían ocurrido a su máxima potencia, se había cancelado. Pero ni Hogwarts, ni Beaxbatons ni mucho menos Durmstrang les pareció correcto dejar a un lado la amistad que se había instaurado entre estos, así que cada década –el doble de tiempo que ocurría entre torneo y torneo en el pasado- uno de estos tres lugares se volvía la cede para una gran fiesta que llevaba seis días, siendo el epicentro de todo esto la noche de Halloween, cada colegio tenía la obligación de preparar eventos y entretenimiento para dos días, al anfitrión le tocaba el segundo turno, ya que toda la fiesta de Halloween corría como parte de su distracción. En aquella ocasión el anfitrión había sido Beauxbatons. Dumblendore estaba buscando algunos espectáculos para el quinto y sexo día, que era el turno de Hogwarts. En todos los tablones se había informado de audiciones de todo tipo.<p>

Los Premios Anuales participaban en el jurado para escoger cada show, el tiempo que tendrían cada uno y el orden en que se presentarían. Remus soltó un suspiro y cruzó la mirada con Lily, al otro lado del grupo, que bajaba la vista a un pergamino, anotando a gran velocidad, el sujeto que estaba en frente era Felix Falmer con sus amigos intentaban demostrar su gran habilidad en la escoba, haciendo piruetas. Por suerte, Felix no tardó en caerse a los tres segundos de haber iniciado y romperse la nariz. Casi con placer tachó el nombre del grupo y vio lo que seguía en la lista mientras seguía al jurado, pero al terminar de pasar su vista en la última letra se detuvo de golpe.

'¿Lupin?' el muchacho levantó la vista, había detenido a los Jefes de Casa, que también conformaban la comitiva y lo observaban seriamente '¿Ocurre algo?'

'No' se apresuró a decir, retomando el camino 'La siguiente audición es la de Sarah Dux, en el Gran Comedor'

Al llegar no había ni una sola alma en ninguna mesa, eran las tres de la tarde y la mayoría tenía clases. En la pequeña elevación donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, estaba Sarah. Remus le sonrió en forma de saludo, la Hufflepuff le devolvió el gesto, moviendo sus dedos finamente y le pareció un detalle dulce. Él la clasificaría como una belleza única, se lo había admitido al verla jugar con Sirius cerca del lago ya un par de años atrás. La muchacha estaba sin la túnica reglamentaria, motivo suficiente para escuchar a más de un profesor murmurar alguna cosa en contra, Sarah era bien conocida, no solo entre el alumnado. Claro que el profesorado estaba al tanto de su persona por otra cosa, con tanta energía, correteaba los pasillos, se deslizaba por las barandas, gritaba en los corredores, entre una cantidad más de cosas que rompían con el reglamento de comportamiento, pero que eran tan mínimas que no merecían la visita a la Sala de Castigos.

Sarah llevaba una falda corta de tablones, que moldeaba sus caderas italianas, sus piernas torneadas se asomaban unos centímetros antes de hallarse enfundada en medias azules y su figura se realzaba con el suéter de lana de manga larga, color gris, que tenía un profundo escote en forma de V aunque mucho más suave, se diría que, más bien, su escote simulaba dos pétalos de lirio abiertos tocando sus hombros semi-descubiertos y entre ambos su llamativo busto; su cabello negro y lacio, caía a un costado, redondeando su rostro ovalado. Tenía labios carnosos, nariz como una pincelada y sus ojos, eran negros, con pupilas grises, casi del color de la plata.

Remus suspiró, se había enganchado en sus ojos otra vez, como si fuesen embrujos. Al reaccionar del hechizo que estos proporcionaban en él, se percató que ya estaba sentado y Sarah tenía una guitarra en las manos, ambos se observaron por un último segundo y ella hizo una reverencia.

'Me gustaría ofrecer para la celebración, lo que conozco de música' dijo con una voz humilde 'es una canción muggle, se llama _Stop! __In the Name of Love_ de _The Supremes_ pero esta aún muy de moda'

Y con dicha introducción inició. Sus largos dedos se deslizaron por la guitarra y la punta de su pie golpeteó el suelo al ritmo. Al instante, su voz se volvió más armoniosa de lo usual y como por acto de magia, volvió el lugar en su propio escenario. Mientras cantaba, se movía suavemente, con el ritmo en las caderas, con su torso pareciendo una serpiente encantada que buscaba atraer y alejar la vista de las personas en ella. Nadie parpadeó hasta que terminó de entonar la melodía. Su cuerpo se volvió música en esos momentos y su voz un instrumento preciado. Todos se encontraron aplaudiendo cuando finalizó su acto.

'Señorita Dux, creo que es obvio que ha sido seleccionada' le comentó Dumblendore.

'¡Gracias!' la chica dio un salto que hizo que la guitarra diera un ligero bote y le tocara atraparla en el aire, riendo apenada por su imprudencia.

'Pero…' retomó el director.

'Oh… ahí viene el temible _pero_' dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa, Remus negó en silencio, aún siendo el benefactor de Dumblendore, nadie se atrevía ha hacer bromas así con él.

'Necesita buscar más miembros, otras personas que toquen instrumentos con usted' le explicó el director. La Hufflepuff asintió, haciendo una profunda reverencia teatral. Dumblendore dio una palmada en el aire y se levantó 'Bueno, tomemos un receso. Nos veremos en tres horas. Hoy ha sido un día productivo y nos merecemos un merecido descanso. Señorita Evans, acompáñeme a mi despacho para ajustar los horarios, si me permite'

'Por supuesto director. Remus, nos vemos al rato' se despidió la pelirroja, caminando a un paso apresurado para alcanzar al mago.

El chico asintió y mientras el resto de autoridades se retiraban, Sarah se sentó junto a él, dejando la guitarra a un lado y apoyando su hombro en el masculino.

'¿Se notó que estaba nerviosa?' pregunto, con ese tono que hacía sentir que retomaba una charla anterior que el otro no recordaba que hubiese ocurrido y ella tuviese que conmemorárselo.

'¿Lo estabas?' Remus lanzó una mirada a la chica, con cierta carga de incredulidad. Sarah Dux era la mejor amiga de Sirius, excéntrica, extrovertida, despreocupada, auténtica y con una reputación realmente dudosa –y doblemente dudosa de comprobar si era verdad-. Así que, la idea de que estuviese nerviosa, no calzaba con lo que él entendía como parte de su personalidad.

'Mucho, me mirabas tan intensamente que pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal. Lupo-Lupin ¿Lo estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?' el castaño se puso tenso y sintió el rostro rojo ¿Cómo olvidar que Sarah no tenía trabas para decir en completa inocencia absoluta la cruda realidad? Si la miraba así, no era porque hubiese echo algo mal, sino porque lo hacía demasiado bien.

'Perdona Sarah, yo…' meditó como decirlo, robarle un poco de sinceridad a la chica no vendría mal en ese momento '…estaba mirándote, cantas muy bien y dominabas el escenario. No me di cuenta que te incomodaba eso'

'Gracias Lupo-Lupin' sintió los labios femeninos, dulces y cálidos contra su mejilla áspera. La idea de que no se había afeitado esa mañana, de que debió picarle los labios a la chica, que tal vez debió ponerse un poco más de colonia, arreglarse un poco más, le asaltaron solo por ese gesto. Es que Sarah estaba tan acostumbrada a los chicos populares, a los estúpidos en realidad, pero atractivos a fin de cuentas, que sentía que era un favor de su parte tener ese gesto con él.

Por eso prefirió cerrar los ojos a mirarla, porque cada vez que lo hacía, sus ojos de lunas nocturnas despertaban a la bestia que dormía en él la mayoría del mes. Y últimamente solo podía pensar en esas escasas pero intensas ocasiones en donde sus labios la habían sentido y sus manos la habían tocado. El noble Lupin moría al verla y se convertía en un depredador –en un depravado- que la devoraba. Y lo más culpable es que Sarah aún confiaba en él. No lo había acusado con nadie y se sentaba con él como si tuviese la esperanza de que no volvieran sus manos a tocar sus muslos o su espalda… o que sus labios no bebieran de ella y nunca más buscaran su cuello o más abajo.

Remus suspiró, él era el bastardo que se merecía el beso del dementor y no Sirius, que solo se había enamorado apasionadamente.

'¿Lupo-Lupin?' ¡Y eso! Esa forma tan dulce de ella para llamarlo _Lupo_, esa ironía de la vida de decir _lobo_ en italiano –la nacionalidad de la joven-, y eso que no decía _mi_ –_Mi Lupo-Lupin_- antes de esa bendita forma de llamarlo. Tan acogedora que pensó, que nadie lo haría porque no se lo merecía. Pero Sarah era así, era una brisa que se movía como el mar y la arena, pero tan acogedora como un bosque nocturno. Le miró fijamente, después de escuchar su llamado 'Gracias' él parpadeó extrañado y enmarcó una ceja, sin entender 'Por estar aquí, los Jefes de Casa me ponen nerviosa, en especial el mío, es como si me evaluara siempre y esperara que hiciera algo mal y… Evans y yo solo cruzamos un par de palabras apenas' en algo tenía razón, una chica como ella, que corría, gritaba, cantaba en voz alta y se movía como si estuviese poseída por un espíritu rápido en un cuerpo aún lento para este, llamaba la atención de las autoridades siempre.

'Tal vez no sea Sirius, pero puedes contar conmigo' le respondió con cierta cortesía en su respuesta. Ella le abrazó por un costado y depositó sus labios sobre su mejilla otra vez. Sarah olía a lirios y lluvia, almizcle embriagador. Ahí supo que no debía mirarla, porque el corazón le latía con fuerza sin necesidad de observar sus ojos y sentía ligera el alma, como si se le acunara en el pecho. Por eso no la miraba, porque sentía que se delataría.

'Me alegra que no seas Sirius-ciruela' la sintió levantarse y retirarse del Gran Comedor. Claro que se debía alegrar de que no fuese él su mejor amigo. Porque Sirius la respetaba con sinceridad y lealtad, eso era lo que ella se merecía, no un monstruo como lo era él, estaba seguro que la bestia en él se había encaprichado con Sarah, por su belleza e inocencia. Y ella, resignada al abuso, lo permitía en silencio. Remus enterró su rostro entre sus manos, lo único que deseaba para ella, era que encontrara la felicidad real. Él era un obstáculo, pero no podía hacerse a un lado, era un maldito egoísta.

Lo que Remus no podía ver, era a Sarah, mirándolo desde lejos, aún sin poder irse del Gran Comedor y dudar un momento entre acercarse a él o retirarse del todo. Porque ella sentía que lo ponía incómodo pero algo en ella, algo cálido, no podía dejar todo a un lado y olvidarse de él. Remus no era Sirius, por suerte, porque Sirius, no le gustaba. Remus, en cambio, si.

_Continuará…_

N/A: Y yo se que prometí este fic hace… hace… ¿Hace ya cuanto perdí la cuenta de eso? Pero no importa, aquí les traigo un fic, para los nuevos y viejos lectores. Algunos ya deben conocer a Sarah y a Dana, aparecen en unos One-Shot míos que andan por ahí ¿No? Otros deben recordarlas de _ El Elegido_ que salen. Aquí están sus inicios. Estas son la primera Sarah y la primera Dana. Las originales.

Este fic me ha inspirado una persona muy importante que no diré el nombre para no enviarlo de colores a… donde sea que vaya después de leer esto –si es que lo llega a leer-. Pero esto va para esa persona, que me animó para crear este fic y espero que este ahí para animarme a continuarlo y me de su sincera opinión siempre.

También espero lo mismo de ustedes, de todos aquellos que siempre son amables y me dejan sus comentarios para estar al tanto de lo que piensa el resto sobre mis escritos. Bueno, les dejo porque ¿Quién sabe? Y vaya ahora mismo a iniciar la siguiente historia.

Ah verdad… busqué las canciones de esa época más o menos, así que no me culpen por el ritmo, pero no iba a poner _Mägo de Oz_ cantado por ingleses ¿No?

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	2. Un largo…largo…largo viaje

**Un largo…largo….largo viaje**

Por el hall, desfilaban columnas bulliciosas y ordenadas, curso por curso y Casa por Casa. Los prefectos guiaban a los más jóvenes hacia fuera, donde se disponían, siete buses para cada Casa, sumando en total veintiocho de dos piso, color negro que hacían mucha similitud con el autobús Noctámbulo. Lo práctico era ver en estos buses a sus cómicos y pequeños chóferes, sonriendo como si se les estuviese premiando por tener ese trabajo. Sus asientos eran extremadamente altos y los pedales parecían extensiones mecánicas para que sus pequeñas piernas los alcanzaran. Los elfos domésticos sabían una variedad de cosas que podían poner en práctica. No solo eran grandes cocineros, en particular los elfos que estaban en ese momento haciendo su labor, eran los mejores conductores que había.

Dentro del castillo, los Jefes de Casa revisaban que nadie se quedara atrás. Los cursos mayores estaban dispuestos al último y Lily mantenía los ojos encima del grupo de Potter, sabía, al igual que el resto de prefectos y profesorado, que veían en el viaje toda una oportunidad para gastar sus peores bromas.

La joven caminó en círculos, abrazada a si misma, lanzando miradas furtivas y notando que Potter se estaba divirtiendo con eso. Resopló frustrada e intento alejarse, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero sabía que no podría por mucho tiempo, tocar ni un tabaco.

Otra vez, lanzó una mirada y James la observó, con esa sonrisa cínica que parecía gritar _Soy-el-mejor,-tú-lo-sabes,-yo-lo-sé_ que le ponía los nervios de punta. Pero nada la ponía peor como cuando movía el rostro, en un obvio gesto de que se acercara. Contra cualquier pronóstico, sus pies se movieron en su dirección, Potter se apartó de la fila y caminó hacia un pasillo y la esperó a unos pasos de una cortina, la cual abrió al tenerla cerca y le señaló un pasillo secreto, la dejó entrar primero y pasó, dejando que la cortina ocultara a ambos.

James sonrió y la punta de su varita se iluminó y se encontró con el rostro canela, mirando hacia un lado, con las pecas casi perdidas en sus mejillas, teñidas de carmesí, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban, mirándolo por fin y su cabello de fuego, reposaba, recogido en una coleta, sobre su hombro. La forma en que sus ojos se contrajeron cuando la luz de la varita la iluminó lo enterneció, parecía el gesto de una niña cuando en la mañana se la despierta antes de lo normal y el sol se filtraba por sus pestañas casi doradas. En realidad, se había perdido en esas pestañas más de una vez, eran de oro rojo y brillaban igual cuando eran enfocadas por algún rayo de luz.

'No lo hagas' dijo ella, en voz baja, James parpadeó un par de veces, perdido porque estaba seguro a que no se refería a que dejara de mirar sus pestañas, de eso, podía dar palabra, no le había dicho que hacía.

'¿El que?'

'Lo que sea que vayas ha hacer, no lo hagan' notó como la sonrisa cínica del chico se acentuaba en sus labios finos y en un rápido movimiento se encontró atrapada contra la pared, teniendo el delgado cuerpo de James como un mural que se cerraba contra ella.

'¿A cambio de qué?' le dijo, como si analizara los términos de un contrato y no la estuviese poniendo en una situación incómoda de por sí. Lily no habló y él la tomó del mentón. Un suspiro de calma se le escapó de los labios al notar como se lo permitía, porque sus hombros se habían relajado, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos. Un poco más cerca y se acercó a su rostro, lentamente, midiendo el terreno y ella cerró sus puños sobre la túnica masculina.

'No…' suspiró, como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace unos meses, pero no hacía nada. En realidad, era su única protesta en todo momento, ese ligero gemido tembloroso que anticipaba cualquier contacto.

Algo en eso, en que Lily Evans, cediera, sin peleas, le hacía dejarse llevar, llegando a sus labios, juntándolos con los suyos, suavemente al inicio pero era ella y solo ella, quien abría sus labios primero, dispuesta, le permitía ingresar, por lo que su lengua aceptaba y exploraba ese dulce manjar. Solo esperaba que ella suspirara, cuando la escuchó hacerlo, comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la cintura femenina, fina, en una curva exquisita y la cobijaba ahí, contra su cuerpo. En esos labios se perdía, parecían el aleteo de una mariposa, que le daba cosquillas hasta en la nuca. Despacio, con mesura, rozó la comisura de sus labios, bajando por su mejilla, hasta su mentón, deteniéndose ahí, hasta que Lily lanzaba el rostro hacia atrás. Siempre siendo ella la que actuaba, la que se disponía. Él continuaba, hasta abajo, apenas en medios besos, que robaban suspiros y que con eso él era feliz. La culpa de besarla de esa forma, desaparecía al escucharla disfrutar y relajarse entre sus brazos.

'Nos comportaremos, no pondremos en vergüenza a Hogwarts, seremos estudiantes modelos, dignos de confianza' le murmuró al oído, le robó un último beso y la apoyó contra la pared.

'No me des falsas promesas' le pidió, girando el rostro a un lado para no verle a los ojos. La chica dio un par de pasos hacia la salida y regresó al corredor, para retomar su trabajo.

Una y otra vez se repetía, que lo hacía por el bien de Hogwarts. Ya iban tres meses en eso, desde una pelea a solas con Potter, en donde discutiendo sobre la baja constante de puntos sobre su Casa, se había desencadenado en una pelea de gritos, cada vez más fuerte y en un arranque de ira, él la había besado, con pasión y ella, sin entenderlo aún, le había correspondido, cuando él se separó, algo despertó en ella y antes de que él sonriera con victoria, ella le insisto en que no hiciera la bromaba que planeaba realizarle a Snape, al ver que dudaba, lo volvió a besar, una y otra vez, insistiendo en intervalos que no lo hiciera. Hasta que Potter cedió y se produjo un silencio, apenas unos segundos, porque luego de eso Lily huyó. Desde entonces las cosas se habían vuelto así, Potter cedía en su mal comportamiento a cambio de besarla, de abrazarla y cumplía con su parte del trato, a sabiendas que si no lo hacía, dejarían de ocurrir esas cosas a espaldas de todos.

Por eso Lily se repetía que era por el bien de Hogwarts, por eso abría sus labios, mostraba su cuello, se aferraba a él, su lengua le correspondía y se abría paso en la boca masculina antes que la otra actuara. Era por eso, no porque Potter besara endemoniadamente bien y se le erizara la piel o algo en su pecho se acunara como la cría de una gárgola en el día.

Afuera solo faltaban que los de séptimo año subieran a sus buses, mientras el resto ya estaban en posición, Lily guió a su propio curso y notó que Potter había vuelto con su grupo, Remus se acercó a ella, para informarle que Sltyherin y Hufflepuff ya habían subido a sus propios transportes.

'Yo iré a ver a Ravenclaw entonces' le dijo la pelirroja, para que este se pudiese unir a su grupo de amigos. Ni siquiera miró a Potter cuando Remus se despidió de ella.

Lily caminó hacia la fila ordenada de Ravenclaw y sintió una mano sobre la suya, miró a una chica de su misma estatura, con el cabello caoba ondulado sobre sus hombros y un rostro ovalado, tenía los ojos color chocolate y una sonrisa suplicante, la pelirroja supo de que iba, antes, siquiera, que diera algún signo de abrir la boca.

'No esta permitido, Tifa' le respondió rápidamente.

'Por favor Lily, te lo suplico. El séptimo curso de Hufflepuff esta compuesto por diez hombres y Sarah, no hagas que vaya en ese bus sola con ellos. Mira, si quieres, yo voy con ella, en lugar de meterla en mi bus, aún la puerta esta abierta' le pidió, tenía un acento árabe inconfundible.

'No lo se…' admitió y la joven parpadeó sus ojos varias veces, su piel era como la arena del desierto, tenía tintes de sol y luna, clara como la crema y suavemente oscura como las sombras del bosque.

'Por favor… a Sarah le molestan siempre, la van a acosar con bromas, insultos y sobrenombres, te lo suplico Lily, deja que este con ella, yo se manejar a los hombres, soy la segunda mejor en el Club de Duelo' le recordó, la pelirroja le miró seriamente y la chica levantó sus manos enguantadas y bien enjoyadas como si pidiera paz 'no que vaya a usar eso, solo es por si intentan pasarse de listos'

'Esta bien Tifa….ve' le aceptó aquello, porque era verdad, no congeniaba del todo con Sarah Dux, pero tampoco por ello permitiría que hubiese abusos y mal tratos de los hombres de su propia Casa.

'¡Gracias Lily!' dijo la chica, corriendo al autobús justo a tiempo, antes que la puerta cerrara. La pelirroja no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para oír la voz de impresión de los chicos al verla aparecer y por las ventanas se vio a la joven acercarse hasta el final y despachar a todos los hombres que habían tomado el segundo piso e instaurarse ahí con Sarah. Por lo menos parecía tener todo en orden.

La Prefecta caminó hacia su propio transporte e ingresó, el grupo de Potter había tomado las primeras filas y estaban sentados cómodamente y conversando entre ellos, al parecer, el chico les estaba comentando el cambio de planes, porque solo Remus se veía calmado en esa situación.

'¡Lily, por aquí!' la chica levantó la vista y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, haciéndole señales desde las escaleras para que subiera a la segunda planta, lo cual hizo rápidamente, después de revisar que todos estuviesen bien sentados y abrochados sus cinturones.

Arriba se encontraba una joven de cabello lila, un color apenas oscuro y muy llamativo, su corte era extremadamente fino, muy parecido al de un hombre, pero en su rostro alargado y ojos llamativos, le daba una apariencia mucho más femenina de lo que otras, con kilómetros de cabello, hubiesen logrado. Fiona Phonexrs, era la mejor amiga de Lily desde el primer día de clases, cuando Fiona le había pintado las uñas y había comentado que desde que tenía memoria las lilas le gustaban. Claro que la pequeña Fiona difería mucho de la que la pelirroja tenía al frente, esta, no solo tenía el cabello del color de sus flores favoritas, sino que se había tatuado los párpados, una fina línea como delineador, de ese color y si la gente analizaba más a fondo, vería que tenía trenzas de tinta en sus muñecas y tobillos, además de en las caderas y una flor de lila en la parte trasera del cuello y otra sobre el cóccix, siete tatuajes en total. Lo que inició con un simple _gustar_ se había vuelto una dedicación sobre su cuerpo. En realidad, Fiona tenía ese encanto de que todo lo excéntrico que se hacía le quedaba bien. Gracias a ese delineado violeta, sus ojos grises llamaban más la atención.

Junto a ella, estaba Eudoxio Agapito Zooren, valía la pena decir su nombre completo por tremenda originalidad de sus padres al ponérselo, a Lily le daba gracia ver a joven tan atractivo con nombre tan peculiar. Eudoxio era un joven alto, delgado y el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tenía el cabello rubio, ligeramente en corte militar, aunque al frente tenía el cabello desordenado, cayéndole a la mitad de la frente, el rostro acanelado, al puro estilo de un practicante de surf, aunque su particularidad no era ni su nombre, ni mucho menos su cuerpo, sino algo entre lo primero y lo segundo. En su ceja derecha colgaba una argolla plateada, al igual que en su oreja izquierda, aunque ahí eran cuatro en total, simétricamente distribuidas y la argolla en su ceja tenía una cadena que bajaba hasta una argolla que se encontraba en su labio inferior. En la mano derecha se había pues, en aquella piel entre su dedo índice y pulgar, una argolla que, según Lily, debía incomodarle a sobremanera, pero, en realidad, siendo él zurdo, parecía no ser así. Y había un cuarto lugar que en un infortunio, el año pasado, había encontrado Lily. El evento ya era gracioso, había ingresado a los cambiadores en el Campo de Quidditch, buscando a Fiona, ya que era cazadora del equipo y esta le pidió que fuese al sector de los hombres, debido a que en el bolso de Eudoxio se había dejado su peinilla, Lily abrió la puerta y gritó el nombre de su amigo, siendo que este le informó que era el último, ella entendió que podía pasar y lo encontró completamente desnudo y antes de que él se pudiese tapar sus partes nobles, un destello de plata brilló de ese lugar y Lily tardó dos semanas en dejar de murmurar _argollita_ como su única palabra.

La joven subió del todo y se sentó entre ambos, respirando agitada, había sido un día tramitado para ella y lo peor es que no terminaría. Mientras todos se estuviesen divirtiendo, ella tendría que vigilar que el orgullo y honor de Hogwarts no cayera en los suelos por cualquier tontería.

'¿Fiona?' los tres chicos regresaron a ver, por el rellano de las escaleras apareció la cabeza de Peter Pettigrew, con su cabello color de heno y sus ojos brillantes, daba la impresión que husmeaba alrededor, Lily le hizo una señal al chico que se acercara y este se tropezó un par de veces hasta llegar donde ellos 'Hola chicos' saludó, sus mejillas tenían carencia de color y parecía tambalearse, aunque el autobús estaba por pocos minutos, estático '¿Me puedo quedar con ustedes?'

'¿Qué paso Peter? ¿Te cansaste de las idioteces de Potter?' bromeó Lily, mientras abría un espacio entre ella y Fiona para que el chico se sentara, Eudoxio respiró hondo y le dio un codazo como advertencia 'Ya… Peter sabe que bromeo' el chico sonrió apenas y se sentó entre ambas, la pelirroja apoyó su mano sobre la del chico, frunciendo su ceño '¿Qué paso Peter? Si fue por lo de Potter…'

'¡No! No… descuida… sabes que no me molesta' Fiona estiró su fina mano y acarició la frente de Peter, fue ahí que el grupo se dio cuenta que sudaba ligeramente, lo que logró que fuese el centro de la atención.

'¿Pasa algo?' consultó Eudoxio, levantándose para abrir un poco la ventana, a tiempo exacto de que el autobús se movía y salía disparado, el rubio se sostuvo como pudo del asiento de Fiona y se movilizó hasta el suyo.

'Me…marean los viajes' admitió el chico, robándole un suspiro de condescendencia a Lily y Fiona que lo abrazaron maternalmente, Eudoxio comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y maldijo ligeramente.

'Lo lamento, hombre, pensé que cargaba algo para eso ¿Y ustedes chicas?'

'No' contestaron ambas, cruzando una mirada entre ellas.

'¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería antes, Peter? Te hubiesen dado algo' le retó Fiona y el chico lanzó una mirada a los escalones que llevaban a la planta baja 'oh…'

'¡Peter! No puede ser que no fueses para no quedar mal con Potter y compañía' le dijo Lily absolutamente indignada y él sonrió avergonzado, admitiendo su culpa, la chica lo abrazó más para que se acomodara contra su cuerpo y miró el cielo 'Anda duérmete antes que te de un sermón'

Fiona y Eudoxio intercambiaron miradas, riéndose por la forma en que Lily protegía al chico casi maternalmente y no dijeron nada al respecto. Él se había ganado el afecto, no solo de Lily, sino de Fiona también, ya hace tres años. Lily había estado esperando a Eudoxio y Fiona después del entrenamiento regular que tenían en el equipo de Gryffindor, se había sentado en el graderío como siempre y bostezaba regularmente. No porque estuviese aburrida, sino porque no había dormido bien la noche anterior, de repente se dio uno de esos silencios que parecían sincronizados con todo el universo y solo por ello escuchó un lloriqueo. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se asomó al borde de las gradas y notó una sombra allá abajo. La curiosidad pudo con ella y bajó las escaleras, se encontró con Fiona en el camino, que le dijo que Eudoxio las alcanzaría luego, Lily la hizo callar y volvió a escuchar el llanto apagado. La chica tomó de la mano a su amiga, casi arrastrándola. Lo que encontraron las admiró, el chico que parecía fanático de James no tenía su rostro resplandeciente y emocionado que parecía eterno gesto en su rostro, no, estaba llorando, escondido bajo las gradas. En un inicio el chico trató de huir cuando las vio, pero ambas lograron acercarse y obtener el motivo de su llanto, lo que descubrieron les golpeó el corazón.

Peter se había declarado a una Ravenclaw que cursaba un año menos. La chica, no solo se había reído de él, sino que le había dicho que mejor le presentara a James. Lily y Fiona comprendieron que Peter no solo admiraba a James, sino que vivía a la sombra de sus amigos, de Remus, el intelectual, de Sirius, el más gracioso y de James el líder innato. El podía vivir con eso o así lo veía, porque tenía la suerte de contar con tan leales amigos pero ¿Soportar eso? La chica ni siquiera había sabido su nombre, era el _amigo de James _para ella. Lo peor para ambas Gryffindor, era verlo echo un manojo de nervioso, porque no se atrevía a mostrar esa faceta de él a sus amigos, esos nervios, porque sentía que era otra cosa que lo dejaría aún más atrás de sus amigos. Ambas se habían enternecido, empáticas con las emociones del chico, en especial Lily, quien le había ofrecido su amistad.

Desde entonces, el chico había realizado una pequeña rutina de reunirse con ellas. Eudoxio no se había molestado ante el esporádico nuevo integrante. Aunque había que admitir que era más Lily que Fiona, en esa calidad de instinto maternal, que desempeñaba un rol protector y de confidente. Y en un momento así, Peter encontraba una forma de desahogarse y se refugiaba con ellos. Lily admiraba su cariño hacia sus amigos pero también se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría vivir bajo la sombra de estos y esa constante incógnita no deseada.

Peter cayó dormido contra el hombro de la pelirroja el resto del viaje.

'Lily, tu que lo sabes todo y lo que no sabes te inventas' preguntó Fiona, viendo un manchón por la ventana '¿Estos buses corren sobre agua?'

'Algo así, tienen encantamiento que repelan grandes masas de agua y por eso flotan, aunque yo vería eso como volar, porque no tocan el agua'

'Los magos usamos cacharros raros' comentó Eudoxio, medio en broma, ya que era hijo de un mago con una muggle.

'Ahora solo puedo pensar en que este encantamiento pueda fallar y seamos tragados por una ballena gigante' comentó la pelipurpura y juró ver manchones negros, como ballenas cerca, pero apenas duró menos de un segundo.

'Las ballenas no comen autobuses ¿Ves? Por eso mi estimada colega, no se les comenta este detalle a todos' explicó Lily con una sonrisa sabihonda en sus labios, ganándose una risa cómplice del rubio. Fiona tomó unas gafas oscuras y recostó su asiento, encogiéndose de hombros.

'Por eso prefiero vivir en la ignorancia'

'Y por eso en país de ciego, el tuerto es el rey' le bromeó Eudoxio y la chica movió su mano en dirección a este, moviendo sus dedos como si imitara una boca, burlándose de este '¡Que madura!' ironizó él.

'Cállate' criticó Fiona

'Van a despertar a Peter' dijo Lily con voz amenazante a ambos y los chicos sintieron un escalofrío.

'…si mamá' dijeron ambos en un susurro.

El autobús se detuvo suavemente y la puerta se abrió. La voz de la profesora McGonagalla comenzó a resonar en la planta de abajo. Lily bajó rápidamente las gradas. Remus ya estaba levantado y cargaba entre sus manos una caja, la pelirroja llegó con él y tomó otra que se encontraba en el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a repartir entre todos pequeñas cestas con tres frascos de pociones.

Todos los frascos tenían la poción multilingüe, que servía para entender y hablar varios idiomas y en una diferente podía conseguir hasta que la persona lograse escribir con la misma capacidad que en su lengua materna.

'La primera dosis la tomarán ahora, las otras dos son una cada mañana. Si alguien' la profesora lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius y James 'extravía su poción, debe buscarme y le daré otra, pero si es una jugarreta, irá de vuelta a Hogwarts' quien no los conociera, pensaría que la profesora estaba siendo dura con dos inocentes jóvenes, con miradas de cachorros y bocas admiradas. Por suerte, ya nadie les creía a los merodeadores.

Cuando Lily subió a la segunda planta, le dijo a Remus que saliera tranquilamente, ya que solo estaban sus propios amigos, este le agradeció y salió con su grupo fuera del bus, a estirar las piernas.

'¡Lily! Nuestro bus es demasiado lento, los Slytherin ya están afuera' gruñó Fiona.

'Bueno, también llegó Hufflepuff' apuntó Eudoxio, mirando por la ventana.

'¿Por qué lo dicen?' pero al echar una vista afuera, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Afuera estaban Dana Crob, la ex novia de James Potter, con su porte agraciado, su cabellera rojiza y bien rizada, tomando la mano de Potter entre sus pequeñas y refinadas manos. Y junto a ellos, se encontraba Sirius Black, cargando en brazos a Sarah Dux, hasta podía escuchar las carcajadas perrunas del chico mientras giraba con la Hufflepuff entre brazos. Lily ni siquiera reparó en nadie más. Solo apretó el puño al ver como James se agachaba con confidencia a Dana y le decía algo al oído que hacía que la joven, negara divertida y mirara –estaba segura- donde ella estaba. Lily se apartó del vidrio, indignada ¿De que rayos estaban hablando ellos?

'¿Lil, preciosa? ¿Te ocurre algo?' consultó Fiona, mientras despertaba a Peter y este se estiraba con pereza.

'¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?' dijo encolerizada, haciendo que los tres chicos sentados, dieran un respingón. Rápidamente les dio las pociones y salió corriendo del autobús.

Lily silbó con fuerza, llamando la atención a su alrededor y se paró en frente de Potter y su ex novia, con un semblante serio.

'Esto no es Hogsmeade, así que olviden las citas y sus cariñitos' gruñó y se fue de ahí, ni siquiera esperó a ver si Sirius bajaba a su amiga o Potter soltaba a su ex-no-vi-a.

Alguien… quien fuese… debía darle paciencia… o terminaría explotando ¡Y más le valía al cínico de Potter y su sonrisa de _Soy-el-mejor,-tú-lo-sabes,-yo-lo-sé _recordar que había terminado con Dana-señorita-perfecta-Crob y ya no eran nada. Lily resopló, no estaba celosa, obviamente no eran celos, simplemente estaba poniendo orden. Todo por Hogwarts… porque… no estaba celosa ¿No?

Continuará…

N/A: Perdón la tardanza, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta serie. Ahora viene la parte divertida ¿No? Veamos que tendrán los Merodeadores preparado para nosotros en el siguiente capítulo.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	3. Si la tocas, las espinas te herirán

**Si la tocas, las espinas te herirán **

Bebió la poción que le entregó el Prefecto de su Casa, ni menos el autobús abrió la puerta, ella salió disparada hacia fuera con una Tifa corriendo atrás. Sarah reía con fuerza, con emoción pura ya que por fin podía alejarse de esa caja ambulante. No le gustaba viajar sin moverse, odiaba los medios de transporte así, en donde la gente se sentaba sin hacer nada. Le dolía la espalda al poco rato y no podía dormir en esos viajes. En especial, teniendo a esos idiotas tan cerca de ella. Aunque Tifa había sido de ayuda, obviamente, con una pequeña advertencia para ellos, la había tomado de la mano, subido a la segunda planta y botado, literalmente, a todo aquel que se había acomodado ahí para instalarse juntas.

Y si bien, había sido agradable todo eso, tener con quien charlar, Sarah se la pasó, inquieta, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando hacia fuera con desesperación. Antes de bajar, Tifa le dijo que se uniría con Lily para informarle que todo había estado bien, la pelinegra se recordó agradecerle a la leona su buen gesto, si no fuese por Tifa, el viaje hubiese sido de burlas contra su persona. Ya había tenido varias indirectas sobre lo que pasaría en ese colegio, todos la acusaban de que seduciría a los hombres de ahí y los usaría para acostarse con todos ellos.

Si ellos por lo menos se tomaran la molestia de enterarse… de estar al tanto de la verdad ¿Qué les costaba comprender algo tan simple? Tan simple como que… ella nunca había estado con un hombre, nunca. Los hombres le ponían nerviosa, sentía que algo estaba mal en ella. Algo enorme. Una y otra vez, tenía la esperanza que la repentina amabilidad de algún chico significara algo, que esa cita sería especial, que podría ser como las otras chicas e intentar un tipo de relación. A la mitad de la cita todo solía ir bien, pero luego, pequeños movimientos, insistencias sobre el licor o cierto tipo de miradas… le decían que debía prepararse. Y ella comenzaba a pensar en esa casa abandonada cerca de la Casa de los Gritos y su mente divaga en su refugio mental. Nadie la molestaría ahí, diría que hay fantasmas crueles y peligrosos. Lo que fuese, para que nadie intentara ir allí con ella. Así, podría correr cada vez que algo saliera mal y llegar ahí. Si… eso deseaba. Porque lo que hacía, cuando el tipo en cuestión, la empujaba por calles solitarias, la llevaba a lugares apartados…pues, ella comenzaba a imaginarse su refugio y se desconectaba mentalmente. No pensaba en la mano que tocaba su pierna, ni el susurro cerca de su oreja. Ella viajaba lejos de los besos, dejaba a su cuerpo luchar solo, abandonaba sus labios para no sentir otro beso forzado, otro calor asqueroso. Pero los más insistentes no entendían esas acciones y debía regresar de su refugio. Y Sarah los empujaba con fuerza, los mordía a veces y amenazaba con gritar, cuando, un par de estúpidos, había intentado sacar su varita, ella les había pateado con tal fuerza que hasta ahora recordaba todas las maldiciones contra su persona. Ahí, corría… corría como nunca, a grandes multitudes, muy lejos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero había alguien que era diferente, no podía negarlo. Remus Lupin. Si, ese chico alto, con sonrisa melancólica y ojos cansados, como si hubiese luchado demasiado en su vida. Le gustaban sus manos, grandes y finas, como de pianista y su aroma de roble y chocolate, hasta su cabello castaño desteñido ligeramente por estar bajo el sol y su coleta ridícula, parecía recogida en la parte baja de su cabeza y cada vez que crecía su cabello, lo cortaba con una tijera, sin sacarlo de la coleta. O esa era su teoría. Lupo-Lupin, como ella lo llamaba, tenía algo, algo caballeroso y amable, que le gustaba, pero apasionado. Si, apasionado, cuando estaban solos, demasiado cerca, él la miraba como si ella fuese el centro del Universo y luego, esa sensación desaparecía, porque él dejaba de pensar y sus ojos se cargaban con tal lujuria, que el color miel, parecían oro fundido y embrujado. Sarah caía, vilmente, caía en esa mirada y su cuerpo respondía, abriéndose por completo a él. Sus labios… sus labios lo dejaban entrar, poseerla en un beso como si fuese el acto más íntimo, perverso, erótico que pudiese existir ¿Y sus manos de pianista? Viajaban, por sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura y ella se sentía quemar. Pero ese fuego se encendía y apagaba tan rápido… que era frustrante. Lo que fuese que Remus sentía cuando la miraba a los ojos, era un misterio para ella, pero le gustaba. Y eso, era tan complicado…porque era la primera vez que un hombre no la asustaba y deseaba que la tocase, moría por ser besada por él. Pero no podía forzarlo. Mucho menos cuando luego se veía tan culpable, no podía pedirle que siguiera y que se olvidara de todo. No podía.

'¡Sirius!' gritó emocionada al ver a su mejor amigo, junto con James, Dana y Remus. El chico, al verla, corrió a ella y la tomó de la cintura, levantándola en el aire y haciéndola girar con cariño 'Te extrañé demasiado… moría de aburrimiento' se quejó, con un puchero en los labios, que hizo que James se riera.

'Todo esto no ocurriría si hubieses sido Gryffindor' bromeó Sirius y la bajo, pero la atrajo contra su cuerpo, en un abrazo cálido 'podría cuidarte todo el tiempo y te hubiese convertido en Cazadora del equipo'

'Ni loca… el Quidditch no es lo mío, es aburrido, prefiero las Carreras de Escobas' dijo, cruzándose de brazo.

'¡Sirius! ¡Ha dicho una blasfemia!' acusó James, Dana apretó sus manos con un suave gesto, ella tenía las manos de él como si estuviese a punto de leerle el futuro, enmarcó una ceja, en un suave gesto 'Oh… verdad que la señorita aquí presente tampoco gusta del Quidditch'

'Prefiero el duelo' contestó la Slytherin, mirando a Sarah con una sonrisa cómplice 'es que las mujeres, destacamos en algo mucho más… natural y puro que un brusco juego'

'Por favor Crob' le interrumpió Sirius, con una sonrisa egocéntrica 'puedes ser la líder del Club de Duelo, pero eso es porque no te has enfrentado al mejor'

'¿Disculpa?' James apretó el agarre de sus manos para que Dana no amenazara con avanzar hacia su amigo, Sarah se abrazó con más fuerza a Sirius, buscando llamar su atención 'De tu familia, he vencido a la mejor: Bellatrix' le recordó, pero él soltó una carcajada, perruna, cruel.

'Yo vencía a Bellatrix desde primer año. Pero como fui desterrado de la familia, borraron hasta mis victorias contra ella' Sarah se apretó más contra él y este deslizó sus manos por su fina espalda, como si no estuviese teniendo una discusión con la pelirroja.

'Dana…' James acercó su rostro al de ella, para que le escuchara, pero en ese momento un silbido hizo que todos dieran un respingón. Ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás, de la impresión.

Todos buscaron de donde venía ese ruido y encontraron a Lily Evans, molesta, acercándose a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Dana, soltó a James rápidamente, pero había sido demasiado tarde, el "mal" ya estaba hecho y ahora debían pagar.

'Esto no es Hogsmeade, así que olviden las citas y sus cariñitos' gruñó y se fue de ahí. Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando y Sirius soltó suavemente a Sarah.

'Bien, alguien dígame ¿Esta en sus días o qué?' soltó el pelinegro y Remus negó con fuerza, debía enseñarle una mejor forma de comunicarse a su amigo, una forma más… refinada o menos insultantes, lo que pudiese hacer primero.

'Sirius, por favor' le cortó James, visiblemente molesto por la broma hacia la Gryffindor.

'Oh James… Black solo estaba haciendo uno de sus inapropiados y poco racionales comentarios' intervino Dana, sonriéndole al chico como si, al decir esas palabras, le estuviese haciendo el favor de su vida.

'¡Bien! ¡Bien! Dejando a un lado nuestro plan fracasado de hacer una orgía' comentó Sarah y Remus se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser con fuerza, haciendo que los otros chicos se rieran y la interlocutora lo observara como si no entendiese que estaba ocurriendo 'Bien…' parpadeó un par de veces 'para que quede en constancia, estaba bromeando'

'Lo sabemos, preciosa' dijo entre carcajadas Sirius, golpeando la espalda de Remus para que evitar que muriese asfixiado 'tú sigue, yo salvo al viejo Lupin'

'Okey… ya que Lily hizo rugir la fuerza de su ley ¿Ahora que hacemos?'

'Bueno, deberíamos preparar nuestro campamento para estar cómodos' comentó Dana, mientras ladeaba el rostro hacia James y este sonreía de lado 'aunque preferiría no hacerlo' admitió.

'Nosotros podemos ayudarlas' se ofreció el chico, acomodando sus gafas.

'Oh no… yo a territorio de serpientes no voy, sin ofender pelirroja' cortó Sirius, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo 'Lo siento James, pero tú sabes lo que le hizo Quejicus a Sarah, si lo veo, le reviento' Remus se aclaró la garganta, de forma seca.

'La… _broma_ que le hiciste… en quinto año… cuando lo _espantaste_ en la Casa de los Gritos ¿No te basta?' le dijo con seriedad el castaño. No podía hablar en ese momento con libertad, recordarle a Sirius su pésimo actuar con Snape, llevándolo en luna llena directo a la Casa de los Gritos, el simple echo de imaginar que Sirius midiera la posibilidad de que ahí hubiese muerto Snape o hubiese sido convertido en licántropo, siempre dejó aturdido a Remus, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

'Se lo tenía merecido' cortó Sirius, abrazando con posesión a Sarah 'la lastimó ¿Debía quedarme de brazos cruzados?'

La Hufflepuff, desde su guarida protectora, que era el pecho de Sirius, miró a Remus, como si pidiese disculpas por el actuar de su mejor amigo, pero el chico negó en silencio, era un caso perdido pelear algo así.

'Pero…no me hizo nada' intentó calmar la chica, Sirius se tensó más y bajó la vista, furioso, aunque no contra ella.

'¿No te hizo nada? ¿Recuerdas los cortes en tu cara? ¿Todo por qué? Porque el estúpido quiso pasarse de listo y como no se lo permitiste, tuvo que hacerte "entender" por las malas ¿Eso es _nada_, Sarah? Si no hubiésemos llegado…' gruñó al final.

'Sirius tiene razón en eso, Sarah. No apoyo su preceder, pero…' James negó rotundamente 'pudo hacerte en verdad daño. Snape sabe Artes Oscuras, mucho más de lo que podríamos encontrar en libros. Aquel día, lo confirmamos'

'Bien, yo también quiero patear el trasero de Snape. Y por lo que veo, Lupin también' intervino Dana, queriendo cortar el tema. Si, ella también se había puesto furiosa al ver el rostro cortado de Sarah y como temblaba como una hoja, algo que la chica nunca había echo, pero ver a Remus, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos y sus manos tan cerradas que sentía que se estaba haciendo daño, tampoco la hacía sentir bien 'pero ahora no es momento. Nos vemos en el siguiente evento que nos preparen, iré a armar mi tienda de acampar' se acercó a James y besó su mejilla, ni miró a Sirius, pero se despidió de forma general de todos.

'Hombre… a veces parece que ella te odia' comentó Potter, medio divertido, mientras se encaminaban a Hufflepuff o por lo menos, donde acamparía esa Casa.

'Bueno, eso no es novedad… ella es todo lo que una sangre pura debe ser y yo soy todo lo que un sangre pura no debe ser. Normal ¿No?' comentó distraídamente.

'Yo creo que solo compiten, pero no se llevan mal' intervino Remus y Sarah rió discretamente.

'Del amor al odio…' jugó ella, recibiendo una nalgada de parte de Sirius que resonó con fuerza, la gran mano del chico impacto justo en el centro, como una pala, logrando que la chica diera un salto por el impulso del golpe y gritara '¡Auch! ¡Grosero! ¡Animal! ¡Eso dolió! La mercancía se mira ¡No se toca!' gimoteó la chica, tocándose la zona herida, haciendo que Sirius y James se rieran abiertamente.

'Te lo ganas por decir cosas sin sentido. Crob me odia con todo su ser y con el respeto que James, se lo merece, es divertido que me odie'

'Hagan como gusten' aceptó el aludido, riéndose, fue tal el ruido, que la pelirroja, ya varios metros lejos, regresó a ver y con un gesto de su ex novio, se acercó, divertida. Aunque no apoyaba el proceder de Sirius Black el 99% , era divertido ver a su amiga y este jugar.

'Hagan como gusten pero no me nalgueen ¿De donde sacaste esa pésima costumbre, Sirius-ciruela?' se quejó la chica, corriendo para estar a lado de Remus, muy lejos de Sirius 'Vuelve a intentar eso y te lanzo a Lupo-Lupin'

'Momento ¿Cómo terminé yo en esta pelea?' consultó el castaño.

'¿No vas a defender el honor de mi trasero?' preguntó "alarmada" la chica.

'No digo que no pero…' se comenzó a sonrojar.

'Para que Remus defienda el honor de tu trasero debería tener derecho a tocarlo' bromeó Sirius, corriendo, para alcanzar a Sarah, quien huía de su mejor amigo, usando a Remus como centro constante para que estuviese de obstáculo para Sirius.

'¿Derecho a qué?' consultó alarmado el chico. Las carcajadas de James resonaban con fuerza, pero parecían lejanas en ese vórtice de cabellos negros y risas infantiles en el que había terminado Remus.

'¡Derecho a tocarme el trasero! Si defiendes el honor de mi sagrada colita podrás tocarla todo lo que quieras, Lupo-Lupin ¡Pero sálvame!'

'¡Eso tampoco!' rugió, medio en serio, medio en broma, Sirius, haciendo mayor esfuerzo por alcanzarla 'Nadie tiene derecho de manosearte'

'¡Si yo quiero si! ¡Y yo quiero que Lupo-Lupin lo haga!'

'¿Qué?' repitió el castaño, mareándose. Era como ver un caleidoscopio pero con sonido '¿Qué tú qué?'

'¡Ni por todos los galeones del mundo permitiré que Remus Lupin te toque el trasero! ¿Acaso sabes donde estuvieron esas manos antes?' el castaño le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo, pero este no le hizo caso 'Primero te encierro en la Torre' amenazó Sirius, de forma teatral, corriendo más rápido, al parecer, ninguno de los chicos se mareaba con dar vueltas en círculo alrededor del castaño, cosa que, en cambio, a este si le afectaba.

'¡Oh padre! ¡En la torre no! ¡Deja que Sir Lupo-Lupin toque mi trasero! Oh, amado padre' la chica también se carcajeaba y justo Sirius la atrapó, abrazándola y comenzó a nalguearla, pero despacio.

'Oh basta…dejen de hablar de traseros… moriré de risa' suplicó James, cuando Remus giró la vista, notó que el pobre chico estaba en el suelo, abrazado a su estómago, rodando ligeramente en el suelo. Los otros dos también reían, cómplices en su juego.

En cambio, Remus, solo podía ver la mano de Sirius golpear el trasero de Sarah con absoluta confianza y sin ninguna mala intención. Mientras este hacía algo así, Remus sentía un hormigueo en las manos, que se cerraban y abrían instintivamente. Algo en lo profundo de él, gruñó, como si el lobo sintiese que tocaban su territorio, caminó hacia ellos, podía ver lo que iba ha hacer, la llevaría lejos de todos ellos, buscaría un lugar sin gente, le reclamaría, la tocaría. Porque solo él podía tocarla.

'Buenos días damas y caballeros. Disculpen la pregunta ¿Entienden lo que hablo? ¿Ya tomaron la poción para entender nuestro idioma' regresaron a ver a su interlocutor, quien tenía la vista fija en Sarah.

Era un joven de, aproximadamente la edad de ellos, posiblemente, algo mayor, era alto, sobrepasando en altura a Remus, que era el más alto del grupo, era delgado pero ligeramente tonificado, aunque muy lejos estaba la idea de que fuese musculoso, su cuerpo era más bien, aristocrático, con su túnica azul pálido, le hacía parecer de esos trajes del Siglo XIX, su cabello negro, estaba recogido en una coleta baja, bien cuidada y perfecta, dos mechones de cabellos caían sobre su rostro, como dagas oscuras que cortaban parcialmente su mirada castaña rojiza. Su piel era blanca, de marfil y sus hombros anchos, tenía un perfil atractivo y una sonrisa entre caballerosa y cínica, dedicada únicamente para Sarah. Remus, junto a él, parecía un desastre.

'Si, lo hacemos' habló James, porque al parecer todos estaban estáticos por algún motivo en particular. Rápidamente Sarah se quitó de Sirius, avergonzada de que este, siguiera tocando su trasero en frente del extraño y Dana miraba de forma reprobante a Sirius, este, en cambio, analizaba al chico, que no parecía planear quitarle los ojos a su amiga. Remus, por su parte, se sentía perturbado ante la nueva presencia.

'Me alegra oírlo. Soy uno de los encargados de hacer una guía a los terrenos de Beauxbatons y ustedes cumplen el grupo mínimo para iniciarla ¿Gustan seguirme?' aunque parecía dirigirse únicamente a Sarah, de una forma respetuosa y encantadora.

'No creo que…' comenzó Remus, caminando hacia la chica, esta miró a todos lados, perdida, sin, en verdad, saber que hacer 'sea lo mejor. En este momento, vamos a ayudar a nuestra compañera con su carpa para la noche' rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la Hufflepuff y observó desafiante al chico, este, extrañado, llevó sus dedos a su boca, tocándose los dientes, ligeramente.

'¿Acaso se han tonado los colmillos?' Dana dio un ligero brinco hacia atrás e instintivamente se sostuvo de James, quien frunció el ceño. Al ver la reacción que ocasionó, el chico hizo una profunda reverencia 'Silvio Sly, soy medio vampiro, a veces los colmillos se notan e incomodan a la gente pero, no tienen de que preocuparse, no los voy a morder ni nada por el estilo. A menos que así gusten' aseguró, riéndose al final pero parecía dedicarle la indirecta a la pelinegra.

'¿Eres un vampiro?'

'¿Estudias aquí?'

Sarah y Remus se observaron, ya que sus preguntas chocaron entre ellos. Claro que Sarah le preguntó fascinada y con un brillo particular en sus ojos, Remus, en cambio, con admirable incredulidad.

'Contestando a la señorita, soy un medio vampiro' inició, hizo un movimiento ligero y les guió a avanzar hacia el castillo blanco con tonos azules, le ofreció su brazo a Sarah y esta lo tomó, atenta 'eso quiere decir, que nací de una bruja y un vampiro. Se usar la magia, pero bebo sangre únicamente y no he envejecido hace unas cuatro décadas' regresó a ver a Remus, que estaba peligrosamente cerca 'y contestando al joven, estudio aquí. Ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando no había tal tolerancia, deje los estudios en el quinto año, me he animado a continuarlos y ahora estoy en el curso final. Ahora, la sociedad acepta más a criaturas como nosotros, aunque aún existen seres que nos cazan' lamentó, en voz alta 'un colegio es un buen refugio'

James, Sirius y Remus, iban algo tensos, el chico hablaba con absoluta naturalidad, como si debiesen seguir su ejemplo. Pero Remus nunca podría hablar de que era un licántropo. Dana estaba fascinada por el tipo de túnicas y el estilo más veraniego del castillo, lejano al frío y la neblina. Le consultó a Silvio si podía usar el Club de Duelo que tenían ahí y este le invitó cordialmente, siendo él, miembro de este. Al pasear por el Campo de Quidditch, se detuvieron más de lo planeado, pero la conversación estaba muy lejos de destinarse a los deportes.

'…entonces los medios vampiros no sienten la necesidad atormentante de la sangre' continuó Sarah, como si estuviese en clase.

'No exactamente. Para nosotros la sangre es más manejable, la procesamos con tranquilidad, como lo hace cualquiera con su comida, el cuerpo esta vivo, tiene más tiempo de utilidad. En los vampiros necesitan constantemente sangre porque esta se envenena rápidamente dentro de ellos' apuntó el joven, parecía fascinado de poder hablar de eso con alguien.

'Es algo que no pueden controlar, como los licántropos' murmuró ella, lo había soltado para caminar en círculos, meditando. Los tres chicos cruzaron sus miradas rápidamente, era como si la palabra _licántropo _fuera un resorte para ellos.

'Exactamente, pero los avances en pociones son magníficos hoy en día'

'Si, Silvio… pero si se pudiese unir información, las facultades de los medios vampiros… podría buscarse una solución. Tal vez ustedes tengan la respuesta para controlar la locura por la Luna de los licántropos y la sed de los vampiros'

'¿Estás interesada por este tipo de cosas, Sarah?' consultó Sirius, admirado, nunca la había visto tan seria, ella le observó, como si fuese obvio.

'¡Por supuesto! Tengo que hacerlo…debo hacerlo… es mi deber' murmuró, el extranjero la observó extrañado, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ella se rió, estirando sus brazos 'Bien, ha sido un recorrido interesante, señor Sly'

'Sigue llamándome Silvio, por favor' le pidió este, tomando su mano y besándola, sus sentidos, le dijeron que alguien había gruñido atrás de él, al enderezarse, miró a un Remus serio y un Sirius notablemente molesto 'Disculpe joven Black ¿Es acaso su novia?'

'No'

'¿Entonces? No entiendo porque…'

'Es mi mejor amiga' jaló a Sarah con él, de forma protectora 'lo cual es mucho más importante'

'Entiendo' hizo una reverencia a los presentes y besó en la mano a Dana, logrando ganarse otro gruñido que no supo distinguir de quien venía exactamente 'Sarah, si deseas continuar nuestra charla, esta noche Durmstrang preparó una exposición de danza con fuego y entrenamientos de armas blancas al ritmo de tambores. Si así lo desea, podemos encontrarnos en la gran hoguera que habrá'

'Yo…' murmuró ella, algo confundida, porque de repente se encontraba entre el espacio de Sirius y Remus y podía jurar que se hacía más y más pequeño el terreno entre ambos 'lo pensaré Silvio'

'Me harás sentir muy honrado si aceptas. Nos vemos' y se retiró, directo al castillo, ya comenzaba a atardecer, la chica salió del espacio entre ambos y se estiró, con una sonrisa.

'Voy a ver el acantilado' anunció la chica 'y luego armaré mi carpa'

'Anda tú, pequeña. Ya nos encargaremos de eso nosotros por ti, vuelve pronto para ver que tienen armado Durmstrang' le dijo Sirius.

Ella asintió, contenta y se despidió de los chicos, Dana, arrastró a James con ella, debido a que debía armar su carpa también. La Hufflepuff comenzó a correr en dirección al acantilado y se detuvo en el borde de este. Abajo, las olas del mar, golpeaban con fuerza, sacudiendo hasta las rocas y originando espuma.

¿Qué había pasado ahí? Nunca antes alguien había sido tan caballeroso con ella. Tan bueno y dulce. No un completo desconocido. Además, era un medio vampiro, una de las razas que…

Los Dux eran una familia que cazaba criaturas: licántropos, gigantes, vampiros, hadas, lo que sea. Para ellos, la supremacía era del mago y el resto era un peligro. Ella venía de un origen sangriento, pero lo repudiaba. En realidad, de solo pensar que esperaban que formara parte, le daba escalofríos. Ella había nacido para… bien, no sabía para que había vivido, pero estaba segura que para derramar sangre de inocentes no lo era.

'¿Interrumpo?' en un pequeño brinco, despegó los ojos del acantilado y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando? Le sonrió al chico y este se sentó junto a ella '¿Estas bien?'

'Tan lindo como siempre, Lupo-Lupin' murmuró ella, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él 'No interrumpes, me salvas de mi misma' él soltó una risa seca y amargada.

'Ya quisiera hacer yo eso' comentó, pensando en la tormenta que era para él su estado.

'Te entiendo…cargamos con cosas que por nada se irán' murmuró ella, levantó el rostro y atrapó los ojos ámbar del chico con los suyos 'Yo te lo conté ¿Recuerdas? Que mi familia cazaba…' él asintió, ayudándole para que no terminara la frase 'yo no quiero hacerlo, yo los quiero ayudar'

'¿No les temes?' preguntó él, incrédulo y esta se rió abiertamente, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás, mirando las estrellas del Mediterráneo.

'¿Temerles? Son personas Remus, son seres vivos. Si vamos a comenzar a temer a todo lo que viva, este mundo será un caos'

'Sarah…'

'Shhh' ella le sonrió, con ánimo y acarició su rostro 'Calla, Lupo-Lupin. No quiero hablar de esto. Si opinas diferente está bien. Pero esto es lo que siente mi corazón. Esto es lo que yo siento' él negó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ella.

'No… yo opino igual… tienes toda la razón, Sarah…' esta sonrió y ocurrió. El cielo nocturno que era su mirada se iluminó con miles de estrellas, que simbolizaban su felicidad. Y en la oscuridad, vio el par de lunas en sus centros ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía pupilas grises? ¿No era que todo el mundo las tenía negras? Pero ella… ella tenía dos lunas color plata, perfectas, en sus ojos. Dos lunas cantantes para él.

Sirius acaparándola todo el día…

La mano de Sirius tocando su perfecto trasero…

Aquel estudiante hablándole a ella…

Tomándole el brazo…

Rogándole por verse…

Aquel medio vampiro…

La bestia dentro de él rugió, como cuando el vampiro se despedía de ella, horas atrás. La bestia rugió, porque había tocado demasiado aquello que era suyo, sin su permiso. Y la bestia la tomó de la cintura de golpe, robándole un jadeo y la chica sea ferró a su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro, buscando que sus labios reaccionaran.

'Separa los labios, Sarah… sepáralos… así' le murmuró, con una voz ronca, mientras ella le hacía caso, mirando sus ojos, suplicante y sus carnosos labios se abrían a él. La apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, con intensidad y sintió sus perfectos senos aplastarse contra su pecho, sobresalir ligeramente por el escote y ella soltar… si, un gemido, bajo, ansioso, avergonzado.

Nadie podía tocarla, no lo permitiría. Porque era su presa. Sarah era suya. Le hizo arquear la espalda hacia atrás y devoró sus labios, introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente, se encontró con una chica ansiosa, que serpenteó contra él y también lo exploró. Si. Eso. Solo podía reaccionar así para él. Su mano bajo por su cintura y fue a su cadera. Oh…sus piernas, quería sentir la suavidad de estas. Pero había algo más importante. Mucho más, que necesitaba su tacto.

En un movimiento la sentó sobre su regazo y se separó, jadeando, ella tenía las piernas a cada costado de las suyas y se miraron, ella era hermosa, su mirada brillaba con luz natural y estaba entrecerrada, sin ocultar sus lunas fijas y ansiosas. Casi pudo aullar de deseo. Volvió a besarla, con intensidad, le recorrió con fuerza, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, succionándolos hasta dejarlos hinchados e hizo que sacara su lengua, entre jadeos, lamió justo ahí, besó, succionó, mientras ella movía sus caderas, inquieta, contra él. Si. Eso. Así. Sus manos fueron directo a su trasero y se cerraron con fuerza sobre la falda, apretó su perfecta curva y ella arqueó la espalda, echando el rostro hacia atrás y gimió alto.

'No…mírame' le exigió y ella se aferró a él y lo observó, volvió a apretar su trasero, haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran contra él. El aroma almizclado de Sarah lo embriagó, al tiempo que ella gemía otra vez. Le besó el cuello, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se abrazó a él. Todo ese día, todo ese maldito día había sido como soportar un campo de espinas para estar cerca. Nunca antes había sido tan intensa la necesidad de que nadie la tocara. Nunca había sentido celos tan fuertes de Sirius. Pero tampoco, había sido espectador de sus juegos ¿Había sido eso? Entonces… la idea de que su amigo hacía eso, que la tocaba con esa tranquilidad que él no podía lo enfureció otra vez. Sus manos se abrieron más, abarcaron toda la curva de esa zona, hasta donde se unía con sus muslos y sus uñas acariciaron ahí, la piel caliente, que hervía entre más se acercara entre sus muslos. Más cerca. Donde otros no habían tocado.

'¿Sarah?' ambos se separaron de golpe, aunque a Remus le costó más hacerlo, sus labios habían reaccionado primero, pero sus manos tardaron en dejar de sentir su piel y permitirle sentarse lejos. La chica se limpió alrededor de los labios y bajó su falda, agitada '¿Sarah?'

'Es el…'

'¿Silvio?' consultó ella, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro, el chico apareció, junto con Sirius y Dana, el primero, parecía satisfecho, como si hubiese ganado el Campeonato de Quidditch y la segunda estaba roja de la más pura furia '¿Chicos?'

'¡Remus! ¿No te dije que la trajeras de vuelta? Estábamos preocupados' dijo Sirius, visiblemente divertido por hacer el papel de papá.

'¿Qué hace él aquí?' gruñó Remus, por un segundo, se sintió la tensión de golpe, pero la pelirroja dio un paso hacia ellos, con su mirada aguamarina, dulce, dedicada para ambos.

'Los estábamos buscando y el joven Sly nos enseñó como llegar' extendió sus finas manos a ambos y ellos se levantaron, sacudiendo su ropa '¿Vamos? El show va a iniciar'

'Sarah' insistió el medio vampiro 'el señor Black me comentó que vas a cantar y necesitas ayuda ¿Es verdad?'

'Oh… si… traje los instrumentos, pero aún no encuentro las personas adecuadas'

'Pues te tenemos una sorpresa, pequeña' apuntó Sirius, guiñándole un ojo, cómplice, a Remus, quien se rió, un poco más relajado.

'Aún así… me gustaría ayudarte a practicar, tenemos un aula para el Coro que podrías usar' le ofreció el joven, haciendo una reverencia suavemente.

'Muchas gracias señor Sly, nosotros le informaremos ¿Vamos?' dijo Remus, tomando de la muñeca a Sarah y comenzando a caminar lejos del sujeto, Sirius lo alcanzó, visiblemente aturdido y le murmuró al oído:

'¿Qué te ocurre?'

'Creo que los licántropos no soportamos a los vampiros' susurró para que solo su amigo le escuchara. Mentira. Mil veces mentira. Silvio Sly podía ser el Rey de Francia, que no lo soportaría nunca. No, mientras mirara a Sarah de esa forma. Le lanzó una mirada a la chica, caminaba con torpeza, sin luchar por soltarse, parecía gelatina, sus piernas no daban razón para sostenerla, sus labios tenían un ligero tono carmesí que indicaba el maltratado recibido y el lóbulo de su oreja estaba rojo, posiblemente mañana estaría morado. Lo había vuelto ha hacer… había vuelto a herir a Sarah. Se maldijo internamente, pero aún así, no la soltó ni por un segundo.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Terminé mi semestre de la Universidad! Así que por un tiempo, tendrán mi divina presencia más continua. Apaguen las velitas del santo y vengan a mí. Bromeo. Bromeo. Lo del medio vampiro, es puramente sacado de la autora de Harry Potter, por si acaso, aunque lo ha dejado muy ambiguo, quería darle un rival clásico y diferente aún así a Remus. Gracias por todas esas alertas de historias y por convertir este fic en su favorito. Espero pronto leer sus comentarios para saber si valió la pena hacerlo. En serio. Muchas gracias a una persona muy importante para mí, muy leal y bueno, que me ayudó en la última escena cuando mi imaginación necesitaba un empujoncito (Porque…si les dijera que me puse a ver para esa escena me asesinan. Lo juro).

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	4. Amar, es desear lo mejor

**Amar, es desear lo mejor. Aunque "Mejor" este en la dirección contraria.**

Admiró el gran detalle del Club de Duelo, era enorme y tenía grandes ventanales, caminó sobre la punta de sus pies como si estuviese en una dulcería y fuese simplemente una niña que veía todo tipo de manjares al alcance de sus manos. Dana respiró hondo, sintiendo que sus pulmones podían respirar mucho más aire en esas tierras cercanas al mar. Lo primero que hizo fue retirarse los zapatos escolares para no arruinar la madera tan bien pulida del Club, lo siguiente, fue caminar al armario, tres veces más grande que el que tenían en Hogwarts, al abrirlo, ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca, incrédula.

Ahí, frente a ella, había uniformes de esgrima de todas las tallas que podía imaginar, calculaba que al Club se podía ingresar desde el primer año, porque había ropa muy pequeña, hasta para ella. No se pudo contener y tomó un traje, de corte neutral, protectores y la máscara, buscó con la vista, ansiosa y se encaminó rápidamente a los vestidores.

'Oh James… comienzo a entender tu emoción por las travesuras' murmuró, mientras cerraba la puerta y se retiraba sus prendas, observándose en el espejo. Casi nadie sabía que era adoptada, amaba a sus padres de forma ciega y se sentía orgullosa de la herencia que había obtenido de ambos, aunque no la llevase en sus genes. Nunca se lo habían ocultado, desde pequeña había sabido que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto en manos de unos mortífagos, en Corea y ella había sobrevivido, oculta entre mantas, la habían rescatado por su fuerte llanto y sus padres adoptivos se prendaron de ella de inmediato, adoptándola. En el Mundo Mágico era mucho más fácil realizar una adopción, Dana sabía todo de sus padres, habían sido comerciantes, de una familia importante y sangre pura, algunas personas lamentaban su falta en Corea, pero ella había sido adoptada y llevada a Gran Bretaña, su padre, de origen francés, era un hombre encantador y muy caballeroso, con gran sentido del humor y su madre era una dama japonesa muy dada a las normas y educación. Le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían desde que ella pudo caminar o tal vez, desde antes. Su nombre completo era Dana Aya Crob Akatsuri.

Dana suspiró profundo, mirando el traje ajustado a su figura, se puso los protectores y la máscara, parecía un jovencito, entre tantas cosas, su figura estaba desaparecida. Su padre le había enseñado esgrima, algo útil en duelo y su madre siempre se escandalizaba por esa ropa tan poco apropiada para una dama. La pelirroja se rió abiertamente y salió, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver una figura alta, igualmente vestida con ropa de esgrima, cargando dos espadas en su mano derecha, una de las tres armas permitidas en la esgrima. Dana se detuvo de golpe, extrañada y el desconocido lanzó la espada en su dirección.

'¿Un duelo de espadas, extranjera?' la voz sonó amortiguada pero parecía tener un acento francés aunque podía ser problema de la acústica del lugar. Dana atrapó la espada desde el mango y agitó su brazo ligeramente, escuchó el aire cortarse y reparó que era una espada afilada, levantó el rostro al extraño, no podía ver nada a través de las rejas de su máscara, pero escuchó su risa '¿Te molesta usar espadas de verdad? Prometo no lastimarte, pero así…jugamos aquí'

'El duelo, no es un juego' comentó Dana, poniéndose en posición de inicio, la diferencia básica entre la espada y el florete, era que esta primera era mucho más pesada y rígida.

'Bien…bien ¿Sabes las reglas?' el desconocido se desplegó con elegancia cerca de ella, en posición, esperando, vio como movía la espada y escuchaba el aire cortarse, la pelirroja sonrió con astucia, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podría asustarla por algo así.

'A diferencia del florete, que solo permite el pecho para las estocadas, con la espada, se permite todo el cuerpo y no hay tanta elegancia'

'Corrección, no hay tantos tecnicismos, esperas y demás, pero sigue siendo elegante' corrigió el extraño 'comencemos' y ni menos se escuchó la palabra, avanzó hacia ella como un depredador.

Dana se movió rápidamente a un costado, para ocultar su flanco derecho, ya que parecía que por ahí atacaría, mantenía la hoja de su espada en frente de su cuerpo, para ocultarse del desconocido y reaccionar rápidamente, lanzó su primera estocada, lateral, para no lastimarlo, pero el golpe de espadas se escuchó de inmediato. Un buen bloqueo, Dana se apartó un poco y avanzó lateralmente, intentando atraparlo a él en el centro, pero él fue mucho más rápido y lanzó un ataque directo que ella pudo esquivar. El desgarre de la tela se escuchó y sintió la brisa entrar directo a su piel, abrió los ojos admirada y dando unos pasos hacia atrás, se tocó el costado, tenía un corte vertical desde la cadera hasta más arriba de su cintura.

'Pensé que…' murmuró, con alerta, sosteniendo con más fuerza la espalda.

'No te hice daño' le recordó él y escuchó una risa profunda, ella resopló y se lanzó a él, presa de la frustración, nunca antes le habían estocado así. Pero su impulso solo logró que el desconocido tomara su muñeca y la jalara hacia su cuerpo, Dana levantó el rostro, desafiante, pero se paralizó al sentir la espada meterse por el costado de su cintura y jalar la tela, cortando hacia arriba, abrió los ojos asustada al sentir el borde de la espada tocar su sostén y jaló su brazo atrapado, dándole un codazo.

La fuerza la empujó al suelo y cayó sentada, el corte dejaba ver su vientre desnudo y el inicio de su sostén, con una mano se tapó el busto y cuando iba a darle una estocada, el chico golpeó la espada por la mitad con su pie y esta salió volando a un lado de la habitación, antes de que ella pudiese sacar su varita, tenía la punta de la espada cerca de su cuello.

'Touché' este apartó la espada y se quitó la máscara. Dana soltó un grito alto y se arrastró hacia atrás, incrédula, sus ojos aguamarina casi salieron de sus cuencas y se cubrió el busto con ambos brazos. Sirius soltó una carcajada y estiró su brazo para mirarla 'Te dije que era mejor que tú' ella golpeó su brazo para que no la tocara y se quedó en el suelo. El Gryffindor se acuclilló frente a ella y su rostro se vio absolutamente serio, en esa actitud podía distinguir los rasgos Black en su rostro 'Dana… ¿Por qué entrenas duelo?' preguntó, ella le miró incrédula y la mirada de este se endureció 'responde'

'¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¿Quién te crees?'

'Responde' le cortó y ella se admiró, nunca había sonado tan cortante en todo el tiempo que le conocía.

'Me gusta…' murmuró.

'Mentira' él apoyó su mano en el suelo y la observó fijamente 'no es solo por eso' la pelirroja apartó la vista, indignada 'habla, Crob'

'¡Por que es necesario!' la chica le observó, fijamente, amenazante 'porque… tú sabes por qué'

'Sarah…' la pelirroja apretó los puños y bajó la vista, sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo 'es por ella. Todo esto lo has hecho por ella'

'Cállate' murmuró, pero no parecía estar molesta, sino, sumisa en sus pensamientos.

'Lo haces por Sarah, porque algún día ella huirá de su legado y su familia es tan dura como cualquier sangre pura, pero más letal…'

'Cállate' dijo un poco más alto, pero sin mirarlo.

'La cazarán, como a otra criatura para no perder su honor. Y tú quieres protegerla, cuidar de ella ¿No?' recibió silencio de la chica y le tomó el rostro para que le mirara '¿No?'

'Si…' murmuró, Sarah era su única amiga. Dana era una Slytherin, motivo suficiente para que se sospechara mal de ella. Realmente eran tiempos difíciles, una Casa podía designarte para siempre, los malos eran los Slytherin, los buenos los Gryffindor, los justos los Hufflepuff, los inteligentes los Ravenclaw. Y las historias de mortífagos que se escuchaba afuera, murmullos, caos, gritos, noticias por todos lados, solo acrecentaba que todo el mundo viese a un Slytherin y pensara _¿Intentará matarme algún día? _Dana suspiró, no quería pensar como sería en el futuro, como marginarían a su Casa. Pero ella no era una mortífaga, no creía en la pureza de sangre, aunque no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Pero no era una heroína de capa y espada, estaba dispuesta a matar por quienes quería. Tal vez esa era la diferencia, un Slytherin podía matar, un Gryffindor no. Y ella mataría por Sarah, por eso luchaba en ser la mejor a toda costa. Sirius notó la determinación en sus ojos y sonrió de costado, admirando la frialdad de sus ojos claros aguamarina y como sus labios se apretaban ligeramente. Le gustaba como su mirada cambiaba siempre, tenía un gesto seductor cuando miraba a alguien a los ojos, porque siendo de corta estatura, entrecerraba los ojos al levantar el rostro y cuando los abría, paulatinamente, parecía brillar en astucia.

'Te vas a enfrentar a gente que no seguirá reglas y hará lo que hice, verán tu debilidad, tu sofisticación y clase será tu punto débil y mientras luches por cubrirte, por recriminar, te matarán. Esta es una gran lección. Además, no subestimes a la gente' ahora era él quien apartaba la vista, Dana no tenía palabras, nunca había visto así a Sirius, se lo repetía mil veces, era como si no fuese él, tenía ganas de tocarle la mejilla y comprobar si era él, pero era imposible 'Me subestimas siempre, Crob, te dije que te vencería, debiste meditar la posibilidad que fuese yo. Además…'

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dos risas masculinas se escucharon claramente, ambos regresaron a ver a quienes estaban en el lumbral, estáticos. Dos Slytherin estaban detenidos, mirándolos, mejor dicho, a Dana, uno de ellos, un joven de piel achocolatada y cabello rizado por completo, ojos negros y muy profundos, tenía sus labios definidos y separados, en un claro asombro. El otro, un chico de cabello castaño, muy alto y con rostro alargado, parecía estar tan rojo que sus pecas resaltaban más sobre su nariz y mejillas, sus ojos grises casi parecían blancos desde tan lejos y le daba un aire de fantasma.

'Tatoro… Ander… no es lo que piensan, lo juro' dijo la pelirroja, levantándose de golpe, los chicos, cruzaron mirada entre ambos y ahora era ellos quienes se sonrojaron de improviso, apartando la vista tanto de la chica, como de Sirius.

'Siempre dicen eso…pero suele ser lo que uno piensa' apuntó Ander.

'Dana… pensamos que este lugar estaba desocupado… pero descuida ya…' comenzó Tatoro, apartando uno de sus rizos de su mirada, Ander apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, para apresurarlo y salir de ahí.

'¡No!' ella se levantó de golpe y todo su rostro demostraba un gran sonrojo 'No es lo que creen'

'De echo, si es lo que creen' comentó Sirius y la Slytherin le regresó a ver incrédula. Los otros dos chicos se admiraron por su confesión 'Dana esta enseñando sus senos a todos nosotros' concluyó jocoso, soltando una carcajada.

La pelirroja bajó la vista, para confirmar, que, en serio, se había descubierto desde hace buen rato el torso y los tirones de tela mostraban perfectamente su sostén color magenta, con encajes de perlas que formaban un lazo en el centro, ella soltó un grito y se abrazó el busto, intentado ocultarlos. Sirius se encaminó hacia los vestidores y sacó la túnica, poniéndosela encima a la joven. Ni menos se percató de ello, Dana corrió a los cambiadores a ponerse su ropa, echa una furia.

'…y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?' se aventuró Tatoro, tenía un acento entre árabe o hindú, no sabría Sirius definirlos o mejor dicho, diferenciarlos, para él, casi todo sonaba igual o similar por esas tierras lejanas, lo que estaba seguro es que Tifa tenía el mismo tipo de acento disimulado.

'Claro, si es que podemos saber' contribuyó Ander, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, Sirius pensó que, si trataba de huir, ese chico le flanquearía la salida hasta que Dana regresara y lo maldijera hasta la muerte.

'Como sabes… Dana es nuestra mejor amiga y no es propio de ella…'

'De una señorita como ella' corrigió el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos, de forma analítica.

'Mostrarle los senos al hombre del que habla pestes todo el día'

'¿Habla de mi todo el día?' Sirius sonrió de costado, con cierto egocentrismo que no pasó desapercibido entre sus interlocutores, quienes cruzaron miradas y se rieron calladamente, asintiendo, parecían más relajados '¿Y no ha hablado de mi mirada atractiva, de mi sofisticado lenguaje ni mi cuerpo escultural?' bromeó. Los otros dos soltaron una carcajada nada discreta.

'Bien' inició Tatoro 'claro que ha hablado de eso'

'Pero no de la forma que crees' apuntó el otro 'ha hablado de tu mirada…'

'describiéndola como ácida y desagradable, obscena y muy vulgar' Tatoro fingió ver el techo, como si quisiera citarla textualmente 'y que tu lenguaje…'

'es de lo más desagradable, de un niño de cuatro años sin deseos de insultar a los niños de esa edad, que seguramente te caíste de bebe, directo de cabeza y te falla el habla por eso' Ander rió y Sirius tuvo que admitir que era gracioso, aunque fuese de él de quien estuviesen hablando 'y que tu cuerpo…'

'¡Es un monumento a la estupidez!' los tres hombres regresaron a ver, Dana, en todo su esplendor Slytherin los miraba, con sus manos sobre las caderas y su mentón bien levantado, en esa posición, sus pechos se marcaban sobre la túnica como si fuesen el escudo con el que iba a golpear a sus enemigos antes de atravesarlos con una espada 'Me llevaré a Black para que ustedes le den gusto a la habitación' farfulló ella, avanzando a zancadas.

'Dana, antes que te alteres de muerte, ya James y Lupin armaron tu carpa y te estaban buscando' le comentó Ander, pero recibió una fulminante mirada de su amiga, quien tomó del brazo a Sirius, este soltó un quejido al sentir los dedos femeninos bien clavados en su brazo, comenzó a avanzar para ir al ritmo de ella, que parecía casi correr ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño iba tan rápido? Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, escucharon unas risas al otro lado y las voces amortiguadas.

'Siempre pensé que uno de ellos dos estaba enamorado de ti ¿Sabes?' le dijo Sirius, buscando que le soltara, la chica no detuvo el paso y comenzó a bajar los escalones casi corriendo, con él de cerca '¡Cuidado! ¡Quiero evitar la enfermería en este viaje!'

'Es el primer día Black ¡El primero! Y me has fastidiado hasta el cansancio ¡En un día!'

'Es mi encanto natural' admitió 'Pero no me contestas mi pregunta'

'¡Dana!' en el hall se encontraban James y Remus, el primero avanzó rápidamente a ella y esta soltó a Sirius. Era admirable como sus facciones de quimera cambiaban rápidamente a las de una bella hada al ver a James, su rostro se relajaba y casi parecía volar en lugar de caminar '¿Dónde andabas?'

'No quieres saberlo' aseguró ella, riendo con cortesía, Sirius giró los ojos, ahí le recordaba a cualquier Black y eso, por alguna razón, le llegaba a irritar.

'Oye, James, le preguntaba a Dana si Tatoro o Ander se encuentran o se encontraron enamorado de ella alguna vez, pero no me responde' dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, casi parecía que no sabía el efecto de su pregunta.

'Bueno… ¿No te has dado cuenta?' le comentó la pelirroja, soltando una risa cruel '¿Tan tonto eres?'

'Dana…' suplicó James y miró a su amigo 'Dana no es su tipo de chica, de ninguno de ellos'

'¿Entonces…?' consultó Sirius, bajando el último tramo de gradas '¿Cuál es su tipo de chicas? Creo que de Tatoro es Tifa…'

'Sirius' intervino Remus, divertido 'ningún tipo de chica es su tipo ¿Entiendes?' el joven se quedó con los ojos abiertos, como si le costara entender y luego dio un respingón, admirado.

'¡Entonces! ¿Cuándo entraron en el Club era para…?' Dana asintió y los otros dos soltaron una carcajada de forma abierta ante el rostro incrédulo de Sirius, este comenzó a señalar hacia arriba, como si necesitara explicar que _allá_ estaban ellos haciendo _algo_ que no entendía o no quería entender, luego se detuvo, como si fuese un juguete sin batería y bajó la vista unos momentos 'He vivido engañado todo este tiempo…'

'Por eso, Black, cuando me enfermo, paso con ellos la noche' comentó la pelirroja, ahogando otra risa burlona, sin mucho éxito.

'Aunque es motivador molestar a Sirius' intervino Remus '¿No esta demorando Sarah?'

'Tienes razón, deberíamos ir por ella' apuntó James, tomando el brazo de Dana y guiándola afuera.

En tan poco tiempo, habían armado una enorme hoguera en el centro del jardín exterior y a su alrededor había tambores de todo tipo, que comenzaron a tocarse solos, intentando sincronizarse.

'Iré yo, se a donde fue. El acantilado ¿No?' se ofreció Remus y después de que Sirius le recordara que no se dejara convencer de Sarah y sus locas ideas, lo dejaron partir.

Dana miró todo, con una fina sonrisa y avanzó entre la multitud, de inmediato captó a Lily entre la gente, con un pergamino en el cual anotaba todo, la Slytherin sonrió de costado y avanzó a la chica, tocando su hombro sutilmente para llamar su atención. Lily regresó a ver, con una sonrisa que se cortó al ver de quien se trataba, aunque se recompuso rápidamente.

'¿Si?' consultó, extrañada, la música agarró ritmo y se escuchaba muy festiva.

'¿Bailas conmigo?' la Gryffindor la observó como si fuese un ser de otro planeta y Dana tomó sus manos, con una cordial sonrisa 'Por favor, Lily, no se porque me odias, pero tu me agradas' le dijo con sinceridad. Si la Slytherin había terminado con James, fue porque había sido la primera en percatarse que su querido novio estaba locamente enamorado de Lily, pero en defensa del chico, ni siquiera él estaba al tanto, Dana lo había pasado mal, una depresión tremenda después de que terminaran, casi no había probado alimento y faltó por días a clases, pero era lo mejor, ya lo había superado y su amor por James se había vuelto de amistad, había sido su primer amor y lo llevaría en el alma para siempre. Por eso lo quería feliz.

'Yo no te odio' aseguró la otra pelirroja.

'Entonces bailemos' le quitó el pergamino y la arrastró cerca de la hoguera, en un inicio, Lily pensó que la lanzaría ahí, pero para su asombro, la pequeña chica la tomó de las manos y comenzó a danzar en círculos, moviéndose con alegría, a la Gryffindor le costó seguir el ritmo, pero cuando lo logró, tuvo que admitir que era divertido, los tambores parecían ser lo único que se escuchaba y ambas giraban con destreza, pareciendo, en ciertos momentos, que tocarían las brasas ardientes con la punta de sus túnicas. Ambas comenzaron a reír, hace mucho que no se divertía de esa forma Lily, como cuando era niña. Dana la guió en círculos más amplios, podían escuchar aplausos de fondo, de seguro eran las únicas que estaban bailando, pero lo hacían con tanta gracia que parecía parte del espectáculo principal.

Pero de improviso, Dana la soltó y giraron por la rapidez, Lily se vio atrapada en unos brazos, que rápidamente la guiaron hacia el centro, bailando, ella rió, al ver a Dana en brazos de Sirius, quien se movía con destreza y casi la levantaba en aires en ciertos saltos, ya que la tomaba de la cintura, regresó a ver a su acompañante y sus pies se tropezaron entre si, enterrando su rostro contra el pecho de él.

'Con cuidado Lily' le pidió James, la separó un poco para que diera dos giros y la volvió a atrapar 'podrías pisarme o peor aún, pisarte'

'Suéltame Potter…hablo en serio' pero él no lo hizo, la abrazó de forma más cálida y la levantó un poco del suelo para que diera un salto, mientras giraban, este se rió, animado y ella apartó la vista '¿Por qué lo haces?'

'¿El qué?'

'Esto… podrías estar con Crob ahora mismo' le escuchó resoplar, algo molesto.

'Mira Lily, lo de Dana y yo terminó hace años, literalmente, hace años. No se que tengo que hacer para que logres entender lo obvio' se miraron fijamente, hasta que él volvió a separarla ligeramente para que girara y la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo '¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas? Solo te pido…' pero se detuvo al ver una sombra atrás de Lily, se paró y esta tardó en regresar a ver sobre su hombro, Silvio estaba parado atrás de ellos y a un costado estaban Dana y Sirius.

'Disculpen, pero ya va a iniciar el evento y puedo notar que la señorita Dux no se encuentra' dijo con un tono caballeroso en su voz.

'Yo le iba a decir que en mi país lo que hace es acoso, pero la verdad es que Remus ya ha tardado demasiado en irla a ver' comentó Sirius, lanzándole una mirada socarrona al medio vampiro, quien pareció pasar de él olímpicamente. James frunció el seño ligeramente.

'Yo buscaré a Tifa, tal vez volvieron y están con ella' se ofreció Lily, casi huyendo de la escena. Potter suspiró profundamente, últimamente esa pelirroja tenía el don de desertar rápidamente a sus encuentros.

'Dijo que iría al acantilado… o sea, Sarah dijo eso ¿Vamos a buscarla?' ofreció Dana, Silvio acordó guiarlos y se encaminaron hacia allá, Sirius se puso junto a la chica, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios '¿Qué?'

'Te vencí' le recordó, con un obvio tono de broma.

'Oh…cállate' le dijo esta, avanzando un poco más rápido.

'Vencí a la líder del Club de Duelo, podría pedir tu título ahora, Crob'

'¡Ni se te ocurra!' le amenazó.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero miró a James, quien lanzaba una mirada extrañada hacia ellos y se quedó en silencio por completo unos segundos.

'Descuida, me sirve más saber que le gane a la gran Crob en un duelo sin magia, no alardearé de mi gran don y poderío con nadie' y logró su objetivo, Dana soltó alguna palabra en japonés que realmente sonaba a un muy feo insulto y avanzó con James, tomando su brazo, Sirius sonrió con cierta amargura, no podía hacerle eso a James, aunque Dana ya no fuese su novia, seguía siendo algo preciado para él.

* * *

><p>Aquellos hechizos eran asombrosos, Sarah miró su tienda, era una réplica de su cuarto y había chocolates blancos por todos lados, parecía su pequeño paraíso, por fortuna, no había encantamientos protectores ni nada por el estilo, por lo que sus amigos podían entrar a su tienda tranquilamente. El espectáculo había sido asombroso, se había ido a dormir agotada y sin contar el detalle que podía jurar que Sirius-ciruela y Lupo-Lupin se habían vuelto sus guardaespaldas, todo salía a pedir de boca al extremo. Ese día era productivo, Durmstrang había creado toda una ambientación medieval a honor de los años de gloria de la magia y todos llevaban túnicas de la época, vestidos y trajes, además de que se podía ver comida por todos lados, pero aunque en otro momento hubiese estado correteando de ahí para allá, buscando bardos que contaran historias admirables de héroes remotos, estaba ahí, en una reunión de lo más peculiar.<p>

Potter-Patas-Largas, Sirius-ciruela, Lupo-Lupin, Tifa-timada, Evans-Era-Roja y Dana-damita estaban reunidos y en el centro un enorme bolso del cual, Sirius sacaba instrumentos de todo tipo y por lo que veía, había hasta una batería ahí dentro. Sarah sonrió emocionada pero sin entender bien de que iba todo eso, hasta que Dana se aclaró la voz.

'Sarah… tu necesitas ayuda para el show que harás y… todos los aquí presentes pensamos ayudarte' la Hufflepuff abrió los ojos admirada y miró a todos, quienes sonreían para que entendiera que iba muy en serio el plan.

'Si, pequeña' prosiguió Sirius 'yo toco el piano, James la batería, Evans la guitarra, Crob el bajo, tú serás la voz principal'

'Lupin y yo ayudaremos en la decoración' explicó Tifa, con ánimo 'será divertido, hemos buscado hechizos y será genial, te lo prometemos. Black trajo los instrumentos y podrían practicar hoy, no hay problema. Lupin y yo nos dedicaremos a buscar que decorar, tenemos permiso del director, por lo que podemos pasar aquí, si te parece'

'Pero… tenemos poco tiempo' intentó hacerles razonar Sarah, aunque con la emoción plantada en su rostro.

'Pues trabajamos bien a presión' le dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo 'además, ya me jacté con Fiona y Eudoxio de que saldría en el show, no puedes botarnos ahora' todos rieron y Sarah se lanzó sobre ellos, abrazándolos a todos con fuerza.

'Gracias… en serio… no se que decirles'

'Que nos dejas hacerlo' intervino Sirius, con una sonrisa, besando su frente 'eso puedes decirnos'

'Creo que…' Sarah se separó, mirándolos 'debemos escoger las canciones'

Por una hora, habían enlistado varias canciones, tachándolas, descartándolas, agregando nuevas y volviendo a eliminar otras. Todos tenían gustos extraños y sería complicado lograr un acuerdo, pero poco a poco, escuchando la voz de Sarah para cantar, fue más fácil encontrar los géneros que irían mejor. A final, quienes tenían conocimientos muggles aportaron mejor, como Lily, Remus y Sarah, ellos terminaron armando un simple repertorio de cinco canciones. Una de las canciones que aspiraban a tocar, necesitaba una gran concentración de Lily, era un largo solo de guitarra eléctrica y todo un reto en realidad. Sarah y Sirius se sentaron a modificar la letra, darle más vida para que se pudiera bailar, cuando comenzaron a practicar, se asombraron de ver a Dana quitarse sus finos zapatos de muñeca y subirse a la mesa para bailar como si fuese parte del barrio irlandés de Nuevo Orleáns, movía su pequeña figura como una bailarina profesional y dejó sin aliento a todos, hasta Marvin Gaye se hubiese quedado callado para mirarla.

'¿Y si la ponemos a bailar?' sugirió Sarah, habían dado un encantamiento para que los instrumentos memorizaran las canciones, por temor a equivocarse en escenario, ya la chica no cantaba, pero Dana seguía bailando y parecía no tener planeado detenerse dentro de poco.

'No creo…' comentó James, boquiabierto, Sarah se preguntó si alguien había visto esa faceta sensual de su amiga, tocando con prestigio sus curvas sobre la túnica e inclinándose ligeramente, volviéndose a enderezar, sus rizos rojizos se recogían y saltaban de forma enérgica, casi hipnotizante, toda ella se movía como una…

'…serpiente' Sirius se encaminó a Dana y la cargó como costal de papas para bajarla de ahí, la chica despertó de su transe y comenzó a golpearlo con puños y piernas para que le bajara, logrando que el encanto se rompiera y todos rieran 'A practicar, esos shows hazlos en privado'

'¿A quién? ¿Al espejo?' gruñó la pelirroja, siendo un tono extraño en su actuar común.

'¿Sabes? Podría no mencionarle a nadie lo de hace poco… si el show me lo haces privado' la chica abrió los ojos admirada, miró para todos lados, por si alguien había oído, pero parecía que no era así y asintió en silencio. Para su maldita suerte, era un Black, la astucia no era cosa de Casa, sino de sangre.

Sarah comenzó a toser un poco y se estiró, necesitaba descansar, al siguiente día sería el baile de Halloween y se tomarían todo el día en los preparativos, disfraces y demás atuendos. Miró a todos, que con entusiasmo, seguían practicando, Remus y Tifa estaban concentrados en un rincón practicando hechizos de transformación, tenían telones de colores y a veces, Remus se lucía con algún encantamiento, dándole algo de vida para que flotara un adorno y se moviera en determinada forma.

'Lo hacen bien' les dijo con una fina sonrisa entre sus labios, ambos dieron un respingón y Remus se sonrojó ligeramente.

'Gracias, pero la mayoría lo hace Remus, es demasiado bueno en esto' admitió Tifa, apartando uno de sus cabellos de su rostro, dejando ver su mirada intensa.

'No le creas, Tifa me ha enseñado más en estas horas que en visitas diarias a la biblioteca' Sarah rió, se había esperado justamente un halago de Remus hacia la chica, se notaba un verdadero caballero.

'¡Eres una terca!' los tres regresaron a ver y un suspiro agotador salió de sus labios. James y Lily estaban peleando otra vez, se aproximaron al círculo y Remus le preguntó a Sirius que ocurría.

'No lo se, estaban tranquilos, hablando de música y no se como…terminaron hablando de Yvonne Anne Ormes' Sarah puso cara de no entender nada y Remus ahogó una carcajada.

'¿No la conoces? Es el amor platónico de James, fue Señorita Inglaterra hace siete años' le comunicó el castaño, Sarah abrió los ojos admirada y soltó una carcajada abierta, que ni siquiera les rompió la concentración a los otros dos.

'Y Evans asegura que Sandra Bell, la Señorita Escocia actual es mucho más guapa' terminó Sirius, negando como si trata con unos niños 'Claro, es medio pelirroja, eso es apoyar al mismo equipo'

'Potter, la medida de tus lentes es pésima ¡Estas ciego! ¿Cómo puedes comparar a Bell con Ormes?'

'Exactamente, no se compara eso, Yvonne es mucho más atractiva' le dijo rotundamente James 'el cigarrillo te mató el cerebro, Lily'

'¡Retira lo dicho!'

'El tabaco te quemó el cerebro'

'¡Estas muerto!' y en un grito de ira pura, la pelirroja se lanzó sobre James, tumbándolo en la cama. Lo peor, era ver que iba en serio en intentar ahorcarlo con todos sus fuerzas, por suerte James era rápido y le sostenía las muñecas.

'¿No deberíamos hacer algo?' murmuró Dana, preocupada, pero Sirius apoyó su mano sobre el hombro femenino y negó con solemnidad.

'Cuando un macho y una hembra de la raza tercus-inmensus están en su danza de apareamiento, por nada del mundo se debe interrumpir' Sarah soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su mejor amigo y Remus negó con fuerza, era imposible la forma en que hablaba… tan… tan Sirius. Lo peor era ver a la Hufflepuff alentándolo cada vez que se reía.

'Dime una cosa, Sirius… se sincero conmigo' intervino el castaño '¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?'

'Apostaría que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas' intervino Tifa, mientras tomaba del brazo a Sarah.

'¡Exacto! ¿Cómo lo supiste?' dijo admirado el pelinegro.

'Estoy seguro que fue puro instinto' intervino Remus, negando en silencio '¿Tú qué opinas, Dana?... ¿Dana?'

La pelirroja miraba con admiración a un punto fijo, cuando ellos le siguieron con la vista, se encontraron con Lily y James besándose profundamente. No, si se veía más de cerca, era Lily quien lo besaba con fuerza y James luchaba por seguirle el ritmo, la pelirroja se separó, notoriamente sonrojada y se mordió el labio inferior.

'¿En serio?'

'Hablo en serio…' le acarició el rostro 'eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que existe, ninguna de ellas se compara contigo' admitió él.

'¿Ni Yvonne Ormes?' James negó divertido y ambos rieron.

'¿Quién?' bromeó él y se estiró para volver a besarla. Sirius soltó una tos ligera para llamar su atención.

'No es que me moleste…pero es la cama de Sarah' les recordó, Lily abrió los ojos admirada y se bajó de golpe, arreglándose el cabello, James le lanzó una mirada entre ofendido y divertido.

'Ven Lily, te acompaño a tu tienda, ya es tarde' ella asintió y ambos salieron del lugar, dejando al resto con rostro incrédulo.

'¿Lo aluciné o es verdad?' murmuró Dana en un hilo de voz.

'Todos vimos a Lily y James versión _caramelo-de-calabaza-tú-eres-más-lindo-galletita_ salir de aquí' le aseguró Sirius, sin salir de su estupor.

'Bien…' Sarah tosió un poco y comenzó a sacarlos de su habitación, estaba demasiado impresionada para escucharlos hablar de cómo James había sonado ridículamente meloso y Lily había pasado de leona a gatita mimada. Al final, solo quedó Remus, rezagado del grupo a propósito, la chica le sonrió y se acercó '¿Pasa algo, Lupo-Lupin?'

'Sarah yo…' inició, bajando la vista.

'Oh no… no ¡No!' la chica le cortó de golpe, moviendo sus brazos en cruz como si lo repeliera.

'Sarah… que el vampiro es el tipo ese, Sly, no yo' le dijo, con una sonrisa un poco divertida.

'¡No es por eso! Pero si te vas a disculpar por lo de ayer ¡Te juro que no te perdonaré! Ya me cansé…' la chica comenzó a andar como tigre enjaulado al frente de él y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que se veía demasiado linda 'Primero eres amable conmigo, luego me besas, es maravilloso, me pides disculpas y luego vuelves a pedirme perdón como si hubiese sido algo terrible ¿Tan mal beso?' dijo ella, parándose en frente de él '¿En serio?'

Remus se rió a carcajadas al escucharle ¿Eso le preocupaba a ella? Sintió que la culpa se iba de a poco acorde la miraba tan alterada y ella parecía temblar de furia al sentirse poco tomada en serio.

'¡Hablo en serio!'

'¡Sarah por Merlín! ¿Te has dado cuenta que te estás enojado por lo que es menos importante?' ella enmarcó una ceja, extrañada, sin lograr entender en realidad 'Yo hago exactamente lo mismo que te han hecho otros'

Y de respuesta, la Hufflepuff le dio una cachetada, fue increíble, porque en tanta dulzura y vida, tenía una mano pesada y el golpe resonó con fuerza contra su mejilla, haciéndole girar el rostro, él se quedó incrédulo y notó que ella ahogaba el llanto.

'Nunca' murmuró esta, temblando 'nunca digas eso otra vez. Tú no te aprovechas de mí, no me haces lo que otros… Tú me gustas, Remus… me gustas demasiado y cada beso, cada caricia, me gusta. Así que por favor… no eres como el resto, no pienses eso' Remus abrió los ojos admirado y notó como la expresión de dolor de ella pasaba a preocupación. Sarah se lanzó sobre él para tocar su mejilla y él soltó un quejido, había sido tal el impacto, que le había echo un corte ligero en la mejilla cuando lo cacheteó 'Remus… perdón… deja que lama la herida, se cicatrizara de inmediato, te lo prometo…'

El chico abrió los ojos admirado y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. La incredulidad se formó en el rostro de la Hufflepuff y Remus se dio varios pasos hacia atrás, ocultando su mejilla, deseaba ayudarla, pero su miedo era mayor.

'No… Sarah no… Esto no esta bien… Perdóname, pero esto no esta bien' y salió corriendo de ahí. Casi la pone en peligro ¿O no? No estaba seguro de ello. No se sabía casi nada de la licantropía ¿Y si su sangre la convertía? ¿O le hacía algún efecto secundario? No había registros, ni nada, apenas la gente se tomaba la molestia de investigar un poco. Entonces trabajaba en nada. Solo sabía que se sentía más tranquilo con sus amigos en su apariencia de animales, pero eso no lo habían averiguado en libros, sino en mitos y rumores que se escuchaban. No podía ponerla en riesgo. Aquello le recordó que era un peligro para todos. Que era un peligro para la chica que le gustaba. Y no podía hacerle eso.

Continuará…

N/A: Ante todo, bajen los tomates… despacio… despacio… Así… ¡No es mi culpa! No, miento… es mi culpa haberme demorado tanto en publicar. Lo que ocurre es que me fui a Argentina y a Brasil de vacaciones.

¡Un beso enorme a la gente de Argentina y Brasil! En especial a la gente de Buenos Aires, la pasé hermoso allá, algún día espero ir a estudiar allá un curso aunque sea, así que sigan bonitos. Y estuve en Santiago de Chile solo en el aeropuerto, pero me encantó la gente de ahí, hermosas personas, muy encantadoras. Aunque bueno, algunos saben que acá (en mis tierras) hay varia gente de Argentina y de Chile, pero es diferente ir a la fuente ¿No?

Ahora, antes que me maten, explicaré que también estoy en un foro de rol de Marvel (no, no estoy haciendo propaganda) y me consume demasiado tiempo porque formo parte de la administración.

Por otro lado, les quiero agradecer en el alma a quienes se han puesto a leer los one-shot donde sale Sarah, me dejaron sin palabras ver que los han agregado a sus historias favoritas y los mails que he recibido, todos los que tienen cuenta aquí, saben que les he enviado una respuesta. Para mi es maravilloso sentir su apoyo, en serio.

Ahora, si se preguntan lo de Remus, no se si decir "me tomé una licencia" o "hice conclusiones", porque quise ubicar un poco la situación como que la licantropía no era algo tan estudiado y habían demasiados cuentos y mitos metidos en eso. Muchos deben saber que eso ocurre con enfermedades contagiosas, así que le di ese realismo. No se si alguien sospeche a que se va a dedicar Sarah cuando crezca.

La música… bien, si Sarah fuese de este hermoso tiempo presente, les juro que le gustaría el heavy metal celta, daría mi brazo a eso, pero bien, la cosa no es así, esta en 1977 más o menos, así que me puse a buscar música de esa época que fuese famosa, ya es mucho que fuese música muggle (si alguien se ofrece a crear música y darme la letra, diré que es del Mundo Mágico, bromeo, bromeo).

Ay…si les enseñara el bloc de notas que tengo apuntados datos importantes… Bueno, terminada la lata de la autora que casi nadie lee (esto es como tener diario secreto), les dejo mi despedida clásica.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	5. ¿En verdad lo quieres? ¡Ve por él!

_Disclaimer_: La canción "_Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-Me" _ es _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ y todos los derechos son suyos. Es usada en este fic únicamente con fines interactivos y sin lucro. Si quieren pueden buscar la traducción de la canción para cuando sea el momento.

**¿En verdad lo quieres? ¡Ve por él!**

Se aferró a su cuerpo con una fuerza increíble, casi podía sentir que le estaba hundiendo las costillas, pero no dijo nada, la abrazó protectoramente y acarició sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos. Otro sollozo escapó de los labios carnosos, que gracias a las lágrimas brillaban con intensidad, parecía como si se hubiese dado un golpe directo en los labios y estos se hubiesen hinchado. Nunca entendería ese efecto que hacía el llanto, llenar de sangre los labios, hacerlos ver más llamativos, más rojos, era como si… se estuviesen sacrificando para que la gente los mirara a ellos y no al dolor que había más arriba, en los ojos.

No entendía nada, había regresado de su carpa porque había olvidado consultarle algo a Sarah, había visto a Remus en el camino, casi corriéndo y ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, aunque casi lo atropelló y cuando entró en la tienda de acampar de Sarah, la vio llorando en el suelo, con tal intensidad que se le desgarró el alma.

La dulce chica apretaba sus manos contra su rostro, se clavaba los dedos contra las mejillas como si estuviese luchando para que la piel no se cayera de su cara y su llanto era un grito potente y desesperado, tenía los hombros caídos, parecía como si toda esperanza, todo consuelo hubiese desaparecido. Cuando ella reparó en su presencia, abrió los ojos asustada y se restregó los puños cerrados contra su rostro, en búsqueda de secarse, logrando irritar más su piel. Le partió el alma ver en su nívea piel las marcas rojizas de sus uñas, eran pequeñas medias lunas en sus pómulos y mejilla que dolían con solo verlas. Sarah buscó levantarse, pero ni siquiera logró arrodillarse, soltó un grito de furia y golpeó sus muslos, farfullando a toda velocidad contra sí misma. No resistió más y corrió con ella, cayendo al suelo, buscó abrazarla pero recibió golpes directo al pecho con gritos de protesta sin palabras, parecía haber caído en la locura, con todas sus fuerzas, la abrazó contra su pecho y poco a poco ella se fue calmando, el llanto se volvió sollozo, la lucha se transformó en necesidad de no soltarse de él y las lágrimas…siguieron cayendo con igual intensidad. Sin poder creerlo, llevaba tres horas sin moverse un poco, sin atreverse ha hablar siquiera, podía sentir su túnica empapada por el llanto femenino pero no le importó, a veces la escuchaba murmurar algo incoherente y luego le mordía el hombro despacio, sin lastimarlo, aunque sabía que se estaba resistiendo.

'Suéltame…' murmuró, él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar la idea, porque ella se apartaba de él bruscamente y volvía a secarse el rostro con brusquedad. La mirada de la chica había perdido todo brillo y sintió un escalofrío al ver unos ojos tan fríos clavados en su mirada 'Basta de llanto…basta'

'Sarah ¿Qué pasó?' ella se levantó, con absoluta torpeza pero sin dudarlo y tuvo que seguirla, porque comenzó a caminar fuera de la carpa '¿Sarah?'

'Mi familia es de la estirpe de los cazadores. Magos nacidos ¡Creados! Para pelear' ella le regresó a ver, sobre su hombro, completamente seria y caminó con seguridad hacia los límites del bosque, tuvo que seguirla rápidamente 'y si bien, los odio por lo que hacen ¡Los odio con toda mi alma! Por cazar otras criaturas, por sacrificarlas por…' soltó una risa seca, ácida y se detuvo '¿Sabes que hay en la entrada de mi casa? La piel de un hombre lobo trasformado, para tener ese…chiste en la entrada, deben regarla cada día con una poción que no retira la transformación. Ellos me dan asco, Sirius, asco'

'Sarah…' avanzó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, pero esta se la apartó de golpe, sin siquiera darse la vuelta '¡Sarah! Esta no eres tú'

'¿Qué?' le regresó a ver, con indignación y de repente parecía una mujer mayor, adulta, poderosa, parecía haber crecido en un solo segundo y su rostro recordaba a la Princesa de Hielo de los cuentos antiguos '¿Tú como sabes que esta no soy yo? ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que hacía de niña? Yo, Sirius Black, me dedicaba a matar Billywigs.' lo señaló de forma acusadora, se refería a unas criaturas voladoras, de un metro y veinticinco de alto, color zafiro, que volaban a gran velocidad, a tal punto que era imposible mirarlos, su picadura, hacia flotar a la gente 'Mi padre me encerraba en la habitación de entrenamiento con ochenta Billywigs, todos volando a toda velocidad sobre si mismos con sus largos aguijones, asustados… el zumbido era insoportable, te puedes volver loco. Y tenía que matarlos a todos sin magia, antes que me picaran o sino, me dejaban flotando ahí sin comer. Todos los días, debía atraparlos… uno por uno' sus manos se cerraron como puños 'y romper sus aguijones en la mitad y dejarlos sangrar ¿Sabes que su sangre es transparente? Como baba… terminaba bañada en esta al terminar' comenzó a respirar agitada 'antes de tener mi casa en Hogsmeade, en las vacaciones me dedicaba a aprender alguna forma nueva de matar algo… Soy una mercenaria… una guerrera… ¡Una asesina!... Mi prueba final será matar un centauro… una esfinge… gente del agua… un licántropo… una mantícora… un quintaped… un yeti…o un vampiro' enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos y Sirius tuvo que sostenerla de las muñecas para que no se los jalara, ella se movió de la desesperación '¡Soy una cazadora! ¡Ellos me hicieron esto! No voy ha hacer esa prueba… voy a huir ¡Pero los voy a cazar a ellos! Ellos, mi "familia"… Nada… Nada va…'

'Sarah, por favor' insistió, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente '¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Quién fue?'

'¡Nadie! ¿Si? ¡Nadie! Yo me gané esto… estoy sucia… por mi familia… de otros chicos ¡Ningún hombre podrá amar algo de segunda mano! Estoy…'

'¡Basta!' ahora era Sirius quien tenía la respiración acelerada y Sarah tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás al verlo tan molesto 'Basta, Sarah ¡Cállate! ¿Entiendes? Cállate, estás hablando estupideces. No se quien es este chico que te tiene así, pero si te rechazó…'

'…no vale la pena' recitó con sarcasmo '¡Sirius, por favor! Ese estúpido cliché es demasiado molesto' la chica cayó de rodillas, mirando hacia abajo, volvía a parecer pequeña, como si su energía se hubiese agotado 'pero ¡Si vale la pena! No tienes idea de cuanto vale la pena… porque es un chico bueno, es maravilloso y amable, inteligente y de buen corazón, lucha por ver lo bueno del resto del mundo, tiene esperanza, Sirius, pero no puedes culparlo por pensar que el estar juntos esta mal. Dime Sirius, si uno de tus amigos se interesa por la… cualquiera del colegio ¿No te preocuparía?'

'No' contestó de forma seca 'Vive y deja vivir, si cualquiera de ellos estuviese interesado en alguna chica de "dudosa" reputación, como tú dices, lo apoyaría. Algo bueno habrá visto en ella ¿No?'

'No todos piensan como tú…' murmuró, Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro.

'No todos son tan fabulosos como yo' ella rió y negó ligeramente, sintiendo el cuerpo casi sin peso, como si su alma estuviese lejos.

'Eres… el colmo'

'Sarah' lo escuchó serio y le secó el rostro con sus dedos 'Si quieres que el chico entienda que… lo amas o lo que sea, has que lo sepa, que se entere y que todos se enteren de ello, así dejarán de molestarte y si lo intentan, tengo unas cuantas –miles- de bromas con que hacerles entrar en razón' ella luchó por refutarle pero abrió los ojos, emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza.

'Tienes razón… en la fiesta, se lo diré a todos ¡Sirius, tienes razón!' le plantó un beso enorme en su mejilla '¡Te amo!'

'Lo se… lo se… el magnífico Sirius Black te lo agradece'

'Grandioso, veo que comienzas ha hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona. Lo que me recuerda ¿No es eso un síntoma claro de megalomanía?' como respuesta recibió un golpecito en el hombro y ella salió corriendo. Sirius la siguió, riendo, pensando que esa si era la Sarah que quería y protegería con la vida.

* * *

><p>'Esto es increíble…' murmuró Fiona, mientras arreglaba el cabello de Lily en un moño alto pero simple.<p>

'¿Qué nuestra Lily esté saliendo con James Potter?' preguntó Eudoxio, llevaba una túnica negra, muy formal, con hilos dorados que resaltaban su cabello, había cambiado todas sus argollas a un color oro pálido que curiosamente le hacían ver elegante.

'No, que va…' la pelipurpura giró los ojos, meneando la cabeza 'el amor conseguido desde la rivalidad es demasiado emocionante, tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir. Es increíble que fuésemos los últimos en enterarnos' protestó, arrancándole una risa al rubio '¡En serio! ¿Qué clase de mejores amigos somos, que nos enteramos que nuestra pequeña Lily ya tiene novio, cuando ya todos los colegios están murmurando de ello?'

'¿Todos?' preguntó Lily, levantando la vista a su peinado.

'Querida, por favor, no interrumpas, estamos teniendo una conversación seria aquí' le regañó Fiona, apoyando su dedo índice sobre la nariz de Lily y esta le miró con cara incrédula, para su asombro, la chica pasó de su gesto y regresó a ver a Eudoxio '¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?'

'Fiona…' dijo este riendo, haciendo que la cadena que unía la argolla de su ceja con la de su labio tintineara 'no atormentes así a Lily'

'Si no fuera porque me ves el trasero en los entrenamientos, juraría que te gusta Lily, Eudoxio Agapito' le regañó la chica.

'¿Le ves el trasero a Fiona?' preguntó Lily, un poco salida de contexto y mirando a su amigo con incredulidad.

'No tanto… solo a veces, cuando se pavonea al frente mío' se excusó.

'Es un pervertido' acusó Fiona, cruzándose de brazos, ella llevaba una túnica gris, que resaltaba sus ojos y hacía perfecto juego con sus tatuajes morados en muñecas y tobillos, además de la flor de lila que se miraba en la parte de atrás de su cuello, gracias a su cabello corto.

'Mira que no negó que se pavonea en frente mío'

'¡No me pavoneo! ¡Lily, dile que no me pavoneo!'

'Eudoxio… Fiona no se pavonea' aunque Lily no sonó muy convincente en eso.

'Claro que lo hace, debería agradecer que solo es a veces y no se lo ando tocando'

'¡Si me lo tocas!'

'Dios, no…' Lily se levantó lentamente, tapándose los oídos 'No quiero escuchar esto…'

'No te lo toco en público'

'Si, si lo haces, cuando subimos los escalones y crees que nadie mira ¡Pero si miran!'

'Los cuadros no cuentan'

'Por favor, chicos…' Lily se paró en frente de ellos y negó con fuerza '¡Dejen de traumatizarme!'

'Pero debes acostumbrarte, James te estará tocando el trasero de ahora en adelante' apuntó Fiona a lo que Eudoxio asintió con solemnidad.

'¿Qué?' preguntó alarmada.

'Bueno… debes entender que los hombres no nos estamos quietos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza'

En ese momento se escuchó un silbido proveniente de afuera de la tienda, Lily reconoció a James en seguida y caminó completamente segura a la entrada y la abrió de golpe.

'¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme el trasero el público!' le gritó, antes que el pobre chico terminara de decir "Hola", este miró extrañado a Eudoxio y Fiona, quienes se morían de risa de forma acallada.

'Pero si aún no lo hago' se defendió, acomodándose sus gafas.

'¡Aun!' gritó Fiona, riendo más fuerte.

'¡Pues no lo harás!' James la tomó de los hombros y presionó suavemente.

'Lily, estás roja, todo tu rostro esta rojo, así que procura respirar y en cuestiones de lo que tocaré y no ¿Por qué no lo hablamos en otro momento en que tus amigos no se estén burlando de mí atrás tuyo?'

'No nos estamos burlando de ti' dijo Eudoxio, pasando su mano por la cintura de Fiona.

'Nos burlamos de Lily' aclaró Fiona, a lo que la pelirroja se sacó el zapato y se lo lanzó, con tiempo justo para que la chica lo esquivara '¡Agresiva!'

'¡Dejen de traumarme!' murmuró, enfuruñada, estaba haciendo equilibrio en un pie para sostenerse y su pie no tocase el suelo. James se encaminó a donde había caído el pobre zapato y lo tomó, volvió con la pelirroja y se agachó, golpeando su rodilla, le indicó a Lily que pusiera ahí su pie y le calzó el zapato, con cuidado, cuando terminó, la chica tenía otra vez el color natural de sus mejillas y una sonrisa suave en sus labios 'Gracias'

'Para servirte' se levantó y la tomó de la mano, guiándola afuera '¿Vienen?' les preguntó a los otros dos.

'Vayan adelante, nosotros ya les alcanzaremos' dijo Eudoxio.

'No queremos que Lily nos vuelva a atacar con su zapato' bromeó Fiona, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la susodicha que arrancó una risa a los tres.

'No puedo creer que… sean así esos dos' murmuró Lily, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

'Bueno, Sirius, Remus y Peter tampoco son unos santos' intentó calarle.

'Remus y Peter son unos santos' la pelirroja se detuvo por un momento al vislumbrar al resto del grupo esperándoles al frente '¿Y Peter no viene?'

'Oh… Peter' James se rió con picardía 'conoció una chica de Durmstrang y le ha pedido ir juntos a la fiesta' Lily sonrió animada, al parecer, lo que Peter había estado necesitando, era apartarse de sus amigos, para brillar por su cuenta.

'¿Por qué no puedo ser tu cita esta noche?' cuando llegaron con el resto, Sirius y Sarah estaban enfrascados en una discusión…algo particular. Sarah estaba usando a Remus de escudo y Sirius parecía un niño castigado, con las piernas bien plantadas en el suelo y los brazos cruzados, en absoluta negación, había sido él quien había echo la última pregunta '¡Eso es injusto!'

'No, no lo es' ella asomó la cabeza desde atrás de Remus y le sacó la lengua a su mejor amigo, antes de volver a esconderse atrás del castaño 'No puedo tener una cita con mi casi hermano, sería patético'

'En eso tiene razón, Black' apoyó Dana, que relucía con un vestido de corte chino, con un ligero escote y alargado hasta los tobillos, pero un profundo corte en la falda que dejaba ver sus piernas, iba con unos zapatos con un taco lo suficientemente grande para estar casi de la altura de Sarah.

'¡Pero entonces ¿Quién te protegerá del malvado medio vampiro que te debe estar esperando adentro?' acusó indignado.

'Iré con Remus, él me protegerá del "malvado" medio vampiro. Además, vamos todos juntos, pero quiero entrar con Remus, la gente ya piensa que eres mi esposo, Sirius'

'En eso tiene razón, Black' volvió a decir Dana, asintiendo con solemnidad.

'Y a Remus no le molesta' el aludido negó tranquilo, para demostrar que no estaba disconforme con ayudar a Sarah 'así que se racional y búscate otra cita'

'En eso tiene razón, Black' la Slytherin levantó su dedo índice, señalando a Sirius, como si lo estuviese regañando.

'Así que ve con Dana' concluyó Sarah.

'En eso tiene razón… ¿Ah?' la chica miró a su amiga con incredulidad y luego a Sirius '¿Ah?'

'¿Con Crob?' preguntó Sirius, mirando a todos, sin entender.

'Si, Dana no tiene pareja, ni tú, así que entren como pareja'

'¡Pero que ridiculez!' protestó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos 'Sarah, por favor, no pongas en una situación incómoda a Black, es obvio que él no podría pasar una velada en mi compañía antes de lanzarse una maldición a él mismo'

'¿En serio lo crees?' dijo el acusado, enmarcando una ceja.

'Por supuesto' Dana soltó una risa algo burlona, levantando su rostro.

'Pues, vamos juntos, además, he olvidado mi varita, así que no podré lanzarme la maldición' la chica sonrió con encanto, pero su mirada parecía amenazante, avanzó a él, lentamente, como una serpiente y deslizó su brazo por el de él, señalándole el camino hacia el castillo.

'Descuida, te prestaré mi varita' le prometió, con una voz encantadora y él le devolvió el gesto, encabezando la comitiva.

'Lo siento, Remus' murmuró Sarah, mientras se iban acercando al castillo 'se que no es un buen momento…'

'No… tranquila, no tienes que disculparte' el castaño no la había visto en ningún momento y cuando charlaban, lo hacía, mirando a cualquier otra parte, como si estuviese distraído.

'Mira, no te voy a reprochar nada, no es por eso que dije que iría contigo, así que puedes respirar tranquilo'

'Yo…'

'A Sirius le gusta Dana, lo se desde hace un año. Y estoy segura que a Dana le atrae Sirius, solo deben…hacer conexión, pensé que esta sería una buena noche, por eso los junté' por primera vez, Remus le regresó a ver, admirado '¿No lo sabías?' preguntó divertida.

'Pues, al parecer, es obvio que no' comentó, incrédulo.

'Sirius siempre fastidia a Dana, en el fondo, es como un niño, le jala las trenzas a la chica que le gusta. Y Dana fue criada para estar con un hombre digno, de sangre pura, de alta sociedad, Sirius fue todo eso y lo mandó por la borda ¡Eso! Eso necesita Dana, un hombre que sepa vivir y le enseñe a vivir, lejos de responder a obligaciones familiares, cosa con la que esta obsesionada ella'

'No, no, no me entiendes' movió una mano como si apartara algo de su vista 'Lo de Sirius lo sabía, sobre Dana era lo que desconocía'

'¿Ah?'

'Si, lo se desde el inicio, ha estado con el drama de que Dana fue novia de James y que un amigo no se interesa por las novias de otro, que eso es indigno. Además, en el fondo, sabe que Dana le gustaba desde que fue pareja de James, pero por lealtad, se mantuvo distanciado' Sarah sonrió emocionada por un momento y luego frunció el ceño '¿Qué pasa?'

'¿Por qué tu lo sabes de boca de él y yo no?' murmuró ofuscada, arrancándole una carcajada a Remus.

'Porque yo lo encaré después de oírle murmurar el nombre de Dana por dos semanas en sueños y tuvo que confesarlo, tiene suerte que James duerma como una roca. Además, Dana es tu amiga, es obvio que se podría incómodo ¿No crees?'

'Tienes razón…' murmuró, bajando la vista 'yo no le he contado que estoy enamorada de ti por exactamente el mismo motivo que él no me lo dice a mi' sintió el brazo de Remus rígido y levantó los ojos, alarmada 'Lo siento… no quise ponerte en una situación incómoda' murmuró rápidamente.

'Mejor… mira' le dijo, intentando cambiar de tema, estaban entrando a un enorme salón de baile donde se desarrollaría la fiesta, estaba adornado con todo tipo de cristalería y metales finos, encajes y luces brillantes, volaban por todos lados pequeños racimos de canela y cedrón, que daban un aroma cálido y reconfortante, había una banda en el fondo y grandes fuentes de comida por todos lados, además de bandejas que flotaban con un tipo de ponche de color verde líquido que recordaba al licor de menta cuando se lograba captar su aroma.

'Es hermoso' Remus regresó a verla, ahora que se sentía un poco libre ya que ella tenía la atención en otro lado, la observó, se dijo que lo hacía, para recordarse lo preciada que era ella y que por lo mismo, debía guardar distancia. Sarah iba con un vestido violeta, oscuro, que se amarraba en su cuello y caía como en capas por sus piernas, era una prenda simple, pero que resaltaba todos sus atractivos, su cabello negro, lo tenía recogido en una media coleta, difícilmente elaborada, que formaba una especie de mariposa en lo alto de su nuca y un mechón de cabello caía sutilmente por su rostro. En el cuello, llevaba una cadena fina, posiblemente de plata, de la que colgaba una amatista circular. Remus tragó saliva notoriamente y apartó la vista, él se había puesto una túnica negra, prestada de Sirius que le venía un poco pequeña, pero era lo mejor que tenía, en todo caso 'El resto nos esta esperando' murmuró Sarah, para llamar su atención y se encaminaron a una de las mesas que estaban en el fondo, donde todo el grupo se había sentado.

Al llegar, James alcanzó una de esas bandejas que flotaban y todos se sirvieron un vaso de ese líquido verde, al beberlo, sintieron una fuerte sensación en la garganta, pero un sabor dulce al mismo tiempo.

'Si no fuera una fiesta de este tipo, pensaría que tiene alcohol' apuntó Sirius, mirando el contenido.

'Imposible, el control de esta fiesta es tan alta, que ni ustedes podrían hacer algo' comentó Lily y antes que James intentara decir algo, le besó ligeramente 'pero no hagan nada, por favor'

'¿Y mi Tifa-timada?' preguntó Sarah, notando que faltaba en la mesa.

'…sin comentarios' murmuró Tatoro, mientras se dejaba caer en la silla, junto con Anders.

'¿Qué paso?' preguntó Sarah.

'Tifa, mi querida prima…' inició el chico de los rizos.

'¿Es tu prima?' preguntó Sirius, medio perdido.

'Ustedes los británicos son muy despistados' murmuró el chico.

'No, solo Sirius' bromeó James, soltando una risa.

'¡Ey!' se quejó el aludido, a lo que Dana también se rió 'genial, mi cita también se ríe de mi' masculló.

'¿Te presto ya la varita?' preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

'Oh no… por favor, dame más crédito. Y bien ¿Qué decías chico Slytherin?'

'Bien, Tifa y yo, somos de Sudán, de una comunidad mágica ubicada en el desierto de Bayuda, nuestra comunidad es un matriarcado, como, paradójicamente, ocurre en muchas comunidades mágicas de esa zona, a diferencia de las sociedades muggles de la zona' explicó, Ander, mientras tanto, sirvió un par de vasos del ponche verde y bebió un poco, haciendo una mueca, extrañado 'En nuestra comunidad mágica, las mujeres pueden tener varios esposos y escogen uno para que las acompañen por cada mes, según se creía, así, podrían tener la posibilidad de tener varios hijos, ya que en algún mes, el más viril de sus esposos, lograría embarazarla'

'Preñarla' corrigió Sarah, con una sonrisa burlona, logrando que Dana negara ligeramente.

'Sarah…' pidió.

'Bueno, antes que Sarah inicie su discurso de que todos somos animales y por eso esta bien decir "preñada", continuaré' dijo Tatoro, que ya conocía a la Hufflepuff 'la madre de Tifa tiene un total de cuatro hijas, la mayor de ellas es mi madre. En realidad, Tifa es mi tía, pero ya que llevamos la misma edad, nos decimos primos. Nuestra comunidad esta perdiendo sus costumbres, ya que los jóvenes buscamos conocer el mundo y estudiar lejos de casa, pero conocemos otras costumbres y nos enamoramos de gente que esta fuera de nuestras tradiciones y nos establecemos con ellos' terminó, Remus abrió los ojos ligeramente, era increíble las cosas que ni siquiera se sabía de otros magos, se desconocía tanto… de tantas cosas.

'Bueno, ahora que hemos actualizado al resto de la familia de Tifa y Tatoro' dijo Dana, que elegantemente apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano '¿Qué pasó con ella?'

'Bueno… sin ánimo de ofender a Sirius, pero Tifa vino con Regulus Black' Sirius abrió los ojos admirado y Dana se apoyó contra el respaldo, encogiéndose de hombros.

'¿Y qué tiene?' murmuró la pelirroja.

'¿Tifa esta saliendo con mi hermano?'

'Dana, por favor, tú y yo sabemos que Black…' comenzó Tatoro, pasando de Sirius '_ese_ Black apoya la pureza de sangre y Tifa es mestiza, su padre es un muggle ¿Te parece sano todo eso?' acusó Tatoro, levantando ligeramente la voz.

'Cálmate' dijo ella, de forma un poco ruda y se enderezó 'Los Black apoya la pureza de sangre, es verdad, todos sabemos que apoyan _Quien-tu-sabes_' miró a Sirius y por un segundo, su mirada aguamarina parecía orgullosa 'pero no todos son igual, mira a este Black…'

'…este tiene nombre' canturreó el aludido.

'Como sea' cortó Dana, moviendo su mano como si apartara una mosca 'este Black' recalcó 'no apoya eso ¿Y si Tifa hace que Regulus deje esas ideas? Aunque no lo quieras admitir, a él le brilla la mirada cuando la ve y no tiene problemas en acercarse a ella siempre, no le avergüenza'

'¿Y si es una trampa?' preguntó Tatoro y Ander apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de él, para que se calmara.

'No le des tantas esperanzas a mi hermano ¿Sabes? Él hace lo que cree que esta bien según nuestra familia, pero no tiene el valor de hacer algo así como una trampa, además' se estiró y miró a Regulus, desde la distancia ambos hermanos eran parecidos, altos y de cabello negro, rostro distinguido, pero Regulus tenía el cabello corto y llevaba a Tifa entre sus brazos con maestría, hacia que en cada movimiento, sus cabellos castaños se levantaran ligeramente como una cortina y volvieran perfectamente a su posición 'míralos… el enano esta enamorado, le brillan los ojos'

'¿Cómo ves que le brillan los ojos, desde esta distancia?' preguntó Dana, intentando aguzar la mirada.

'Lo conozco de toda la vida, no necesito verle los ojos para saber que le brilla la mirada' miró a Tatoro 'Lo vigilaré, si te sirve de algo' este asintió como forma de agradecimiento y se sirvió otro vaso del ponche.

'Esta bebida es agradable' comentó Sarah, mientras se levantaba 'ya vuelvo, esperen aquí' pidió, caminando hacia la banda.

'¿A qué va?' consultó Remus.

'Tal vez a pedirles consejo, faltan dos días para nuestro turno y no nos vendría mal algo de ayuda de cómo hacerlo'

'Les irá bien' intervino Ander, sonriendo con orgullo a Dana en especial 'estoy seguro que están bien organizados, tienen en su equipo a la Presidenta del Club de Duelo y a los dos Premios Anuales'

'Bueno, pero yo no participo en la banda' apuntó Remus, jugando con el vaso antes de beber un poco 'aunque cuentan conmigo para la decoración y les apoyaré desde bambalinas' Sirius se estiró y le desordenó el cabello.

'Ese es nuestro Remus, tan tranquilo y en un lugar seguro, como siempre' de repente la música cambió a una más animada, James tomó la mano de Lily y se fueron a bailar como si esa hubiese sido la nota que esperaban para hacerlo 'Que rápidos' murmuró 'No sabía que esta banda tocara tan bien'

'No es la banda, hechizaron los instrumentos para que toquen solos, ahora están hablando con Sarah' señaló Dana y era verdad, la banda de tres chicos y dos chicas estaban sentados en una mesa, charlando con la Hufflepuff.

'¿Ese no es el vampiro?' consultó Sirius, a punto de levantarse, Remus regresó a ver y lo reconoció, al parecer, era parte del grupo que tocaba música 'Club de Duelo, medio vampiro y músico ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿El mejor alumno de aquí? Por favor'

'Sirius, tranquilo, iré yo, ella es mi cita esta noche, después de todo' murmuró el castaño, levantándose, pero sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica, regresó a ver, encontrándose los ojos analíticos de Dana '¿Si?'

'Disculpen ustedes dos, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que sociabilice?' consultó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y señalando con su mentón a la mesa, Sarah estaba riendo con ese grupo de chicos, se notaba que la estaba pasando bien y no estaba solo hablando con Silvio, el medio vampiro, sino con todos, hasta brindaban con el ponche como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida 'Ustedes dos son egoístas' se estiró y tomó la garra solo para jugar con el agua fría que estaba empapando la superficie de afuera 'La intentan proteger, pero terminan alejándola hasta de posibles amigos ¡Mírenla! Yo temía que aquí le fuese a ir mal, con otros colegios que no la conocían y los murmullos que se dicen de ella, pero no, es como un nuevo comienzo y puede tener amigos ¿No era lo que ustedes deseaban tener al entrar a Hogwarts el primer día, cuando fueron niños?'

Sirius y Remus se miraron fijamente, bajando la vista de forma culpable, la Slytherin tenía razón, Sirius había ingresado a Hogwarts esperando encontrar un mundo diferente al que vivía en su casa, un lugar donde poder ser él mismo y que lo apreciaran por eso, Remus, desde su licantropía, había evitado cualquier contacto con otras personas y había supuesto que sus años en Hogwarts serían una vivencia en donde estaría solo y temeroso del resto de personas. Ambos asintieron como niños regañados y Dana sonrió ligeramente, tomando la mano de Sirius, haciendo que este le mirara alarmado.

'Vamos a bailar, aún aspiro que me pidas mi varita para suicidarte' este rió y se fue con la chica.

Remus lanzó una mirada a la mesa y notó que estaba solo, suspiró sonoramente y se sirvió un poco más de ponche, como si fuese cerveza de mantequilla, miró a Sarah y pensó que Dana tenía razón, tanto Sirius como él –últimamente- eran demasiado sobreprotectores con la chica, pero se sentía justificado, necesitaba mantenerla lejos del peligro que era él y ahora, del peligro que suponía este medio vampiro. Pero se la veía muy feliz donde estaba, ella le regresó a ver y sus miradas se cruzaron, como un chispazo, sintió un tipo de mareo extraño, que no pudo descifrar y ella le hizo indicaciones de que se acercara. Y fue, con torpeza absoluta, llegó, la Hufflepuff le indicó una silla junto a ella, al verla bien, tenía las mejillas coloreadas y una enorme sonrisa en sus mejillas.

'¡Lupo-Lupin! ¿Qué hacías allá solito?' preguntó con una risa.

'Ni me di cuenta cuando el resto se fue' admitió, una de las chicas del grupo sirvió vasos para todos '¿De que hablan?'

'De una película muggle que estrenó hace unos años… no se si la conoces' murmuró Sarah.

'Posiblemente, mi padre es muggle' comentó él y ella sonrió con emoción.

'Oh… genial, mi padre casi no le deja decir nada a mi madre sobre su vida como hija de muggles, pero conozco mucho de ellos por el hostal que mi padre tiene en Italia, no solo van magos ¿Sabes?' dijo, apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, mirando a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados, como una gatita debajo de un mimo, el chico imaginó que el hostal era una tapadera de la verdadera actividad de la familia de Sarah.

'Bueno' cortó Silvio, llamando la atención del castaño 'Estábamos hablando de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, la señorita Dux reconoció una de las canciones que estuvimos tocando' Remus notó que este chico era el único que no tenía las mejillas sonrojadas como el resto, era como si la charla animada no le afectara para nada, Sarah estiró su mano y tocó la del castaño.

'Una de las chicas es hija de muggles' la susodicha levantó la mano, orgullosa 'y les hizo ver la película, les encantó a todos, personalmente, también me fascina, es… una revelación, de la libertad, de la identidad y el dejarse llevar por los deseos, sin mentiras, sin normas, es…ser libre'

'Nunca vi esa película' admitió Remus, riendo 'pero supongo que la veré estas vacaciones'

'¡Debes hacerlo!' el resto apoyó a Sarah 'de echo' dijo, levantándose, Remus reparó que se veía algo inclinada hacia un lado 'tengo una canción que me recuerda a ti. Te iba a cantar otra hoy, pero esta es mejor' se encaminó al escenario, subiendo como pudo y sacó su varita, recordando el conjuro para que los instrumentos tocaran otra melodía, una que inicio suavemente, una melodía ligera, que las chicas del grupo reconocieron y se levantaron para acompañar a Sarah.

'Es _Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me'_ reconoció Silvio, mirando a Remus 'la chica en serio debe estar loquita por ti'

Remus se extrañó por el comentario pero se sentó para quedar mirando de frente a Sarah, el resto de la concurrencia tenía los ojos fijos en el escenario, mientras Sarah tomaba su varita con un hechizo amplificador y lo sostenía entre sus manos, como micrófono muggle.

'_I was feeling done in... couldn't win. __I'd only ever kissed before_' se escuchó un murmullo general y unas risas que habían sonado medio cínicas.

'_You mean she?_' cantó una de las chicas que acompañaba a Sarah en el escenario, mirando a la otra respondía afirmativa.

'_Uh huh_'

'_I thought there's no use getting_' Sarah giró el rostro ligeramente, como si no viera a la audiencia '_into heavy sweating_' pasó sus manos por su cuerpo, Remus puedo ver como la tela se pegaba en su cintura y al subir sus manos por sus curvas hacia arriba, la falda se elevaba ligeramente '_It only leads to trouble and bad fretting_' agitó la mano en frente de su rostro, como si tuviera calor y fijo la mirada en frente de la audiencia, con seguridad, dio un par de pasos, avanzando hacia el borde del escenario _'Now all I want to know is how to go_' inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo y miró hacia Remus, directamente y una sonrisa segura, poderosa, se formó en sus labios, una que él jamás había visto '_I've tasted blood and I want more_' paseó la lengua por su labio inferior y el castaño sintió un escalofrió en toda su espalda inferior.

'_More, more, more!_' cantaron las dos otras chicas, abrazándose y bajando un poco el cuerpo en cada insistencia, hasta dar un ligero brinco y enderezarse.

'_I'll put up no resistance_' dio un salto del escenario al suelo, con la varita en mano y dio un paso en dirección a Remus, el chico se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se puso tieso, lentamente, Silvio se levantó, ya que estaba en medio del camino y se apartó a un lado, cruzándose de brazos, con una obvia sonrisa de resignación en sus labios '_I want to stay the distance_' Sarah dio otro paso hacia Remus, tenía las mejillas rojas, el castaño sintió la garganta seca y estiró su brazo tomando un vaso de ponche y bebiéndolo de golpe '_I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance'_ la Hufflepuff le tomó de la mano y lo jaló para que se levantara con ella, cosa que hizo en el acto, hipnotizado por su voz, a la chica le costaba llegar a las notas tan agudas, teniendo una voz un poco más burbujeante, para ritmos más de protesta, pero hacía una buena interpretación. Sarah lanzó una mirada hacia donde estaban las caderas de ellos, donde se rozaban ligeramente y levantó el rostro, divertida, jalándolo con ella al centro de la pista '_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_' soltó una risa ligera y tomó las manos de Remus, para guiarlas a su cuerpo, a su cintura y fue como un contacto inmediato, el chico cerró sus manos entorno a la cintura fina y apretó ligeramente, Sarah tomó su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, como si fuese a besarlo '_I wanna be dirty_' dio un paso hacia atrás y él sintió la respiración pesada, sin siquiera soltar su cintura, la estaba siguiendo '_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_' estuvo a punto de besarlo y Merlín sabía que si lo hacía, él cedería como la más mansa criatura del mundo, Sarah se separó justo a tiempo e hizo que la soltara '_Creature of the night_' él abrió los ojos admirado y supo que el resto de sus amigos se habían puesto en alerta de inmediato, por un momento Remus intentó soltarse, salir de todo eso, pero ella se volvió ha acercar y lo tomó de su túnica para apegarlo a ella, el chico perdió cualquier hilo de pensamiento, sintiendo la fuerte necesidad de besarla, aún si era frente a todos '_Then if anything shows'_ Sarah lo empujó ligeramente, apartándolo un poco y le guiñó un ojo '_While you pose_' lo rodeó, como si estuviese asechándole y se apoyó en la espalda de él '_I'll oil you up_' Remus le regresó a ver admirado y se escuchó una risa pícara en general en el salón, la Hufflepuff se paró en frente de él y lo jalo hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas entre las piernas de ella, aunque a unos centímetros de distancia '_And drop you down_'

'_Down, down, down!_' Remus ni supo de donde salieron las otras dos chicas, pero lo empujaron desde atrás, haciéndolo ir más abajo hasta tener que apoyar las manos sobre el suelo, logrando una risa general del público.

'_And that's just one small fraction'_ retomó Sarah, jalándolo con cierta fuerza para que se levantara, por algo, cada movimiento hacía que el chico se sintiera más ligero, dispuesto '_Of the main attraction_' ella miró hacia abajo, como si viera algo entre sus piernas y Remus se sonrojó de golpe '_I need a friendly man… and I need action_' lo empujó para que se sentara y apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, aunque ya el Gryffindor estaba muy dócil y seguía sus movimiento embriagado de su dominio, Sarah repitió el coro, logrando que esta vez él tocara directamente su cuerpo, por iniciativa y ella tuvo que darle un golpecito cuando parecía que estaba a punto de ir más allá de un tacto…permisible en público, se sentó sobre sus piernas, como lo haría una niña y antes de volver a repetir el coro, Remus se lanzó a sus labios, besándola con fuerza, impulsivo, no había sido esa bestia que ladraba dentro de él, ni siquiera la había estado viendo a los ojos todo ese tiempo, para su lamentable sinceridad, era simplemente él. Las otras dos chicas siguieron cantando, como si fuese posible que les prestaran atención, cuando toda la audiencia miraba fijamente al par de estudiantes de Hogwarts que parecían tener una lucha de poderío. Sarah enterró sus dedos en la nuca de él, acariciando su cabello y logrando que este se soltara de la coleta baja y desordenada, la chica se separó ligeramente, agitada y le acarició el cabello 'Me gusta tu cabello' murmuró, besando su mejilla, deslizando su nariz por su piel hasta su cuello y sintiendo su aroma 'Me gusta tu aroma'

'Sarah…' jadeó, sintiendo cosquillas ahí donde ella tocaba 'me siento…mareado, agitado, como si quisiera…'

'¿Conquistar el mundo?' preguntó, separándose de él.

'Si, aunque solo me interesa un mundo' admitió, levantando la mirada para captar sus ojos, esa mirada que estaba enmarcada por el maquillaje y llamaba la atención. Ahí… donde estaban sus dos lunas llenas, las más seguras y esta vez abrazó a la bestia en su interior, a la que rugía de placer de solo tenerla sobre sus piernas 'Dime si hago algo que te moleste' pidió, volviendo a besarla, pero esta vez con cierta brusquedad, usando sus dientes para apretar su labio inferior y robarle el sabor del ponche, ella se apoyó en él, dócilmente y la escuchó gemir contra sus labios, motivo necesario para acariciar sus costados libremente, llegar hasta la curva inferior de sus senos y acunarlos ligeramente, en un roce que la hizo estremecer.

'Remus… para…' pidió ella, el chico tuvo que controlarse para hacerlo y apartó sus manos avergonzado.

'Perdón fue… ¿Demasiado? Claro que lo fue ¡Que estúpido es preguntarlo!' dijo apenado, agitado, controlando sus manos por no cerrarlas, aún cuando solo encontraría aire.

'No, tonto' murmuró ella, levantándose y jalándolo para hacer lo mismo 'aquí nos van a regañar, Premio Anual' le recordó y él se sonrojó de golpe, Sarah lanzó una mirada al entorno, notando que ni Sirius ni Dana aparecían por ningún lado, pero no era momento de pensar en ellos, guió a Remus afuera, sintiendo el corazón latir con fuerza, pero con la sangre fluyendo como fuego por todo su cuerpo 'Perdón por la canción… iba a cantar otra, una más romántica, algo… lindo ¿Sabes? Pero me siento con tanta energía y hablando de esa película…'

'Me gustó la canción' le dijo él, avanzando lo suficiente para estar a su lado, salieron del lugar y el viento los golpeó 'me gusto… bailar así contigo, la forma en que me mirabas'

'Oh' ella se rió y apartó la vista, apenada 'no preguntes, en ese momento me sentía tan segura ¡Tanto! Te hubiese comido a besos aunque no hubieses querido' admitió, él rió y la abrazó por atrás, sintiéndose libre, sea lo que sea que le había estado limitando parecía no existir en ese momento.

'Me hubiese gustado eso ¿Lo vas ha hacer aún?' le preguntó, besando su hombro descubierto y ella sonrió de emoción, de sincera emoción, él levantó la vista cuando ella se detuvo un segundo y notó que habían llegado a la carpa de Sarah.

'Entra, voy a lanzar unos hechizos él no entendió, pero era capaz de hacer todo lo que ella dijera en ese momento, ingresó y miró el lugar, lo amplio que era considerando que solo era para una persona, no supo a donde ir, por lo que se quedó parado dentro y escuchó los hechizos _Protego Totalum, Salvio Hexia,Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Muffiato_, repetidos varias veces, estaba creando un campo alrededor de ellos, se admiró que conociera sobre eso y quiso preguntarle, pero cuando entró, ella se soltó el cabello y se acercó lentamente 'Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte' le dijo, con un sonrojo ligero, él sonrió, quiso decir algo lindo, lo que fuese, pero viéndola así, supo que ya la bestia había esperado demasiado, la jaló con él, con cierta fuerza y la besó con necesidad, sabía que la precisaba, no solo eso, que ella era la nota rítmica y danzante en su vida, en esos momentos; se aferró a ella, mientras la recostó en la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas, recostándose ligeramente, procurando no aplastarla, se separó un momento, para verla y ella abrió los ojos un poco. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado buena, no tenía derecho de verse así, de ser de esa forma. Respiró hondo, podía sentir como se erguía dentro de él la bestia, la que dejaba de pensar en limitaciones, era el momento de marcarla por completo, como suya, su hembra, lejos de miradas curiosas, de amigos o gente que no entendería la verdad, abrió su vestido con brusquedad y ella arqueó la espalda, dispuesta, mirándolo, pero pese a que era una vista perfecta, no solo eso, la vista fantaseada tantas noches, despierto o dormido, no era lo que deseaba, no por completo, le retiró la prenda, de forma egoísta y la miró, agitado. Si, eso era lo que deseaba.

Ahí estaba ella, desnuda por completo para él, con la amatista como única prenda, colgando entre sus senos y sus piernas ligeramente separadas, no se cubría, no ocultaba su cuerpo, tenía los brazos extendidos, como el sacrificio a un Dios, lista para abrazar su destino y Remus soltó un gruñido, sus manos tocaron el cuerpo bajo él, ese que respondió dispuesto, un par de ojos, curiosos pero preparados a dejar ver cada emoción de su dueña, cada placer, cada agitación y duda, que luego era contestada y había más gusto, deseo de más, devoró sus labios cada vez que estos pedían, siempre sincera, no calló ningún gusto y la bestia en él, mientras le retiraba las prendas a su anfitrión, a Remus –a él mismo-, también le robaba el control. Jugó con ella hasta agotarla, porque si Remus era un novato, un inocente, un simple chico de libros, la bestia en él era sabia, instintiva, como todas las bestias, llevaba la información de sus instintos en los genes, además, Sarah lo guiaba, en cada petición, en cada afirmación, cuando ella parecía delirar y ni en su parlanchina boca encontrar palabras para lo que deseaba.

La bestia la tomó con fuerza, haciéndola gritar y se hundió profundamente en ella, solo se detuvo para decirle que era suya y la sumergió por primera vez en el franco placer, la poseyó con fervor, donde Remus se hubiese detenido, la bestia en él continuó, la hizo suya hasta agotarla, más de las veces necesarias, solo para borrar cualquier huella ajena a la de él.

Y tal vez, si este fuese un cuento, sería el final perfecto, pero la mañana, siempre traía la razón. Y este no es un cuento.

Continuará…

N/A: Este pobre capítulo sufrió tanto con mi falta de inspiración ¡Y no solo eso! Sino de plan original, cada día imaginaba una nueva idea, algo que quitar, que poner, agregar, si la pobre canción llegó a este capítulo hace tres días ¡Lo juro! ¡Tres! No era el plan, pero eso pasa cuando vuelves a ver la película por milésima vez en la vida. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran este capítulo. En el siguiente, nos enteraremos que pasa por la mente de Remus (alguien debe ser el indeciso en esta relación) y dónde estaban Dana y Sirius.

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	6. Zorra blanca

**Zorra blanca **

'Creo que es linda ¿No?'

'¿En serio? No puedo creer que quieras mantener una charla en esta situación'

'Oh… no seas aburrido. Además, me estoy halagando también' se rió.

'Eso no me reconforta ¿Sabes? Y se puede notar la diferencia'

'¿Qué ella es la buena y yo la mala?'

'No, que ella tiene a un hombre en la cama libremente y tú me tienes a mi amarrado a tus pies'

'Oh… eso es un golpe bajo, joven Sly' se escuchó unos azotes ligeros en el suelo, como tacones impactando mientras alguien caminaba 'en especial en tu situación'

'¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacerme? ¿Matarme? Los vampiros somos orgullosos. Y por suerte, tengo la sensación que renaceré. Cuestión de religión, preciosa'

'Lo se… lo se… ustedes no suplican, son aburridos. Ahora, que un vampiro tenga religión es casi hilarante' suspiró 'Bueno, creo que es oficial que la chica se quedó con el intelectual y no con el guapo ¿No es triste?'

'Mira, ya me has atacado demasiado ¿Ahora viene la parte en que me cuentas tu malvado plan y te ríes estrepitosamente como una loca?'

'No, en realidad no. Aquí viene la parte en que uno de los dos tórtolos se despierte e interrumpa nuestra conversación'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?'

'Porque el intelectual se esta removiendo en la cama mientras hablamos, guapo. En serio que él es el listo y tú solo una cara bonita'

Remus se removió ligeramente, aferrándose al sueño, una voz lejana estaba empapando su ensoñación de árboles y un peculiar aroma a lirio y no solo era una voz familiar, sino que había una segunda que lo estaba irritando. Y por algo, el ritmo que tenían ambas voces, estando juntas, lo estaba molestando, estiró uno de sus brazos entre las sábanas y sintió una espalda desnuda. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y su mano fue directo al vientre lizo y subió hasta cerrarse en uno de los senos que calzaba en su mano, con un cálido peso que le estremeció. Un jadeo femenino lo recibió y abrió los ojos, mirando el cabello revuelto de Sarah, su hombro desnudo y la sábana púdicamente cubriendo su torso. En letargo, se estiró y se acomodó atrás de ella, besando su hombro, volvió a apretar su pecho, mirando como, dormida, separa los labios y gemía de forma baja. Era como descubrir algo nuevo, estaba impaciente para saber donde debía tocar… como hacerlo y que sucedería después, estando así de dormida.

'Aunque sería tentador interrumpirlos luego' Remus regresó a ver y abrió los ojos admirado, tenía frente a sí la copia exacta de Sarah, sentada en una silla de terciopelo frente a él con una sonrisa cruel 'me incomoda lo que haces y a mi prisionero también' señaló con la vista hacia abajo y el Gryffindor descubrió a Silvio Sly amarrado de piernas y manos contra la pata de la silla que esta…joven usaba.

Remus miró a quien tenía entre brazos y la giró con un poco de brusquedad, Sarah abrió los ojos admirada, sacada del sueño con demasiada brusquedad. Si, era ella, con su cabello largo y negro cayendo sobre su torso, su piel de porcelana, sus labios marcados aunque carentes de un color intenso por haber estado durmiendo… y sus ojos, ese par de lunas llenas, esas piedrecillas grises en su mirada negra. Era ella, lentamente regresó a ver sin poder creer lo que veía, parada en frente de la cama en que ambos descansaban, estaba otra Hufflepuff, el mismo cabello, la misma mirada, con unos labios iguales, pero pintados de negro y metida en un corset del mismo color, realmente ajustado que realzaba sus senos hasta casi desbordarlos, también dejando ver ligeramente su vientre y una falda de cuero, ajustada, igualmente negra y muy corta, con unas botas de aguja. Pero pese a que el conjunto en sí, dejaría a cualquier hombre sin aire, era la mirada cruel en sus ojos, los labios en una sonrisa burlona y el mentón levantado lo que le desconcentró. Nunca había visto a Sarah así, esta joven, frente a él, era una mujer, pese a tener la misma apariencia de la Hufflepuff, lucía madura, rígida, antigua… Lanzó un vistazo en el entorno y notó que estaban en un cuarto, ya no en la tienda de acampar de Sarah, era todo de piedra, húmedo y el ambiente era frío contra su piel desnuda, parecía una mazmorra. Recorrió el entorno casi con temor y la carencia de ventanas y la forma circular del lugar, le confirmó que era una mazmorra y por como sentía la humedad en el ambiente, varios metros bajo tierra.

Un grito junto a él le hizo regresar a ver, Sarah estaba pálida, mirando a su copia frente a ella, parecía templar de pies a cabeza y ni siquiera se había tapado su torso con algo, simplemente era como si… el alma se hubiese escapado de su cuerpo. Remus la tomó de la mano, preocupado y fue como aplastar un botón. La Hufflepuff dio un salto fuera de la cama, completamente desnuda y buscó su varita, al no encontrarla, se aferró al candelabro de su cama, ya sin velas, levantándola en forma de amenazante, extendió una mano en dirección a Remus, indicándole que se acercara a ella. La mujer frente a ellos avanzó y levantó el rostro ligeramente, mirando las sábanas que acaban de ser desordenadas y rió.

'Así que en verdad pasó… al inicio no lo pude creer, pero lo hiciste. Le entregaste tu virginidad a esta…bestia' murmuró, soltando un bufido. Remus sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, él miró las sábanas, una pequeña mancha carmesí indicaba las palabras de la mujer, pero no solo eso, el cuerpo desnudo de Sarah tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo, aunque no había una vista íntima de sus muslos, se notaba unas obvias marcas moradas en la cara interna, sus preciosas caderas tenían círculos rojos, en forma de dedos, Remus recordaba que cuando la tumbó boca abajo, en una salvaje necesidad animal, la había agarrado de ahí con fuerza. En realidad, no necesitaba mirarla, sabía que tenía cardenales entre sus senos y marcas en su cuello y oreja. Le había costado no morderla, había deseado succionar la piel que había entre su hombro y cuello, morderla ligeramente, lamerla con fuerza. Pero su razón había podido más, no quería ponerla en peligro ante la pequeña probabilidad de hacerle un daño permanente.

La risa de la mujer lo despertó y tomó la sábana, cubriéndose, aunque fuese tarde y se posicionó junto a Sarah, aunque ella intentaba que ocupara el lugar atrás de ella, era obvio que no lo haría. Remus la empujó atrás de él, usando su persona de escudo y miró a la extraña con seriedad.

'¿Qué eres? Y sobre todo ¿Qué quieres?' otra vez esta rió, aplaudiendo y se mordió el labio inferior, con una coquetería que gritaba en la cabeza del Gryffindor la imposibilidad de que fuese Sarah.

'Me gustan tus preguntas, chico listo ¿Qué soy? Una bruja, obviamente' sacó de su falda su varita, alargada y oscura, igual que la de Sarah '¿Qué quiero? Bien… Este festival era una gran posibilidad ¿Sabes? En Hogwarts no hubiese podido hacer esto, pero aquí, en un lugar tan lejano, con otra administración y todos tan ocupados con esto… pues era la perfecta oportunidad para venir, habíamos escuchado rumores de ti, sería una perfecta oportunidad con todas las defensas bajas'

'¿Ahora si viene la hora en que rías de forma malvada, bruja?' ese había sido Silvio, amarrado aún a la silla, parecía que por fin encontraba buen momento para decir algo. La mujer le regresó a ver, irritada por su interrupción y le pateó la costilla con fuerza, Remus pudo ver como clavaba la punta de su bota directo en su costado y le hacía gruñir del dolor '…Maldita'

'Oh… ya cállate' la mujer sacó dos varitas de su escote 'sus varitas, tórtolos. Pero no se las devolveré' movió su dedo índice de forma negativa y las volvió a guardar entre sus senos 'No, no lo haré, porque Sarah ha sido una niña mala, muy mala'

'¿Quién…eres?' murmuró la Hufflepuff, eso confirmaba que la chica desconocía de la existencia de esta…copia frente a ella.

'¿No es obvio? Yo se que no eres Ravenclaw, pero no necesitas ser una genio para adivinarlo, mi precioso lirón. Pero vamos por partes' levantó su varita, apuntando a ambos '¡_Incarcerus_!' una cuerda gruesa salió de su varita, disparada directamente como una serpiente, la chica empujó al Gryffindor y al segundo siguiente, las cuerdas la habían amarrado, botándola al suelo, se retorció un poco, sintiendo las cuerdas rozar su piel de forma áspera y apretó los labios para no gritar. Remus se agachó junto a ella, mirando con desprecio a la mujer 'Oh no… no me gusta que las bestias me vean así. Bueno, creo que estando ella así te estarás quieto un rato' se volvió a sentar y apoyó sus pies sobre la espalda de Silvio, forzándolo a tirarse boca abajo 'Hace mucho tiempo, lirón… nuestro padre se casó con una bruja, hija de muggles, ella no estaba feliz con la excelente profesión de nuestro querido padre y quiso huir. Pero papá no lo permitió y la atrapó en un lugar…similar a este, encerrándola. A la gente le dijo que su querida esposa había huido y todos le creyeron, muy pronto, contrajo matrimonio con otra hija de muggles, a quien tú llamas _mamá_' los ojos de Sarah se abrieron, luchó por arrodillarse, pero estuvo a punto de caer, Remus la sostuvo por la cintura, apoyándola contra él 'pero esta hija de muggles no podía tener hijos. Así que papá volvió con nuestra madre y la forzó a quedarse embarazada. De ahí nacimos nosotras dos, a los pocos días de traernos al mundo, nuestra madre se suicidó. Papá escogió llevarte con él y educarte como hija de su nueva esposa ¿Y a mí? Yo fui su… pequeño secreto, viví donde nuestra madre vivió ¡Me dio lo mejor! La mejor educación, las mejores prendas…todo y me llevaba a sus cacerías desde niña, en especial cuando su querida Sarah era un desastre y una vergüenza. Planeó sustituirnos ¿Sabes? Pero hiciste algo mejor, tu regalo de quince años ¿Cuál fue? Vivir en ese pueblito cerca de tu colegio, yo te sustituí en vacaciones en casa. Nadie se ha dado cuenta, como la pequeña Sarah no sabe hacer amistades… no tuve que engañar a nadie, solo la torpe y boba Sarah por fin aprendió el oficio familiar, como dicen ¡Salió de la testarudez juvenil! Te he seguido, rastreándote todo este tiempo, pagando galeones para saber todo de ti ¡Eres fascinante, lirón! ¡Fascinante! Pero no una digna cazadora' se rió y apuntando a Sarah, se acercó a la pareja 'Das asco como cazadora… ¡Asco! Enamorada de un licántropo' casi escupió las palabras.

La Hufflepuff regresó a ver a Remus y este abrió los ojos admirado y miró a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, apenado y bajó la vista.

'¿Eres… un licántropo?' murmuró, en un hilo de voz.

'¿Cómo lo supiste tú?' quiso saber el Gryffindor, levantando sus ojos dorados a la mujer frente a él… a la gemela de Sarah.

'Yo si soy una cazadora ¿Sabes? Se los indicios de las bestias como tú. El chico que se enferma una vez al mes, que viaja a ver a su madre… que siempre tiene _asuntos familiares_… que se ve débil gran parte del mes… el chico que evita a las mujeres. Los rumores corren y supe que mi lindo lirón compartía clases con un asqueroso licántropo. Pero eso sería lo de menos, tenía un plan… este es el último año de Sarah en Hogwarts ¿Qué haríamos después con ella? Papá se volvió loco pensando en que hacer… así que simplemente le di la opción obvia: Yo' se agachó a la altura de Sarah e intentó acariciarle la mano, pero recibió un manotazo de Remus, le regresó a ver, furiosa, como si le hubiesen quitado algo, y su mirada se encendió como fuego '¡_Episkey_!' murmuró, apuntando directo a la mano del chico. Al inicio, no ocurrió nada, hasta que la mano de este comenzó a templar y verse pálida, un ligero hormigueo le recorrió y la mujer se rió 'Curioso ¿No? Es un hechizo de curación, pero si lo usas en un lugar sin herida… hace que la sangre deje de correr por esa zona' Remus tomó su mano, mirando como se ponía morada poco a poco y perdía el movimiento de esta. Sarah soltó un gemido, tenía una cuerda que cruzaba por su boca, pero aún así abrió los labios, dejando que la cuerda se abriera paso entre estos y le rasparan las comisuras.

'Por favor' suplicó, con dificultad al hablar a través de la cuerda 'detente… ya no hará nada… por favor… no le hagas daño' suplicó, con los ojos cristalinos. La mujer le miró con cierta incredulidad y levantó su varita, terminando el hechizo, Remus respiró hondo, sintiendo la sangre volver a correr por su mano 'Gracias… en serio… gracias' le dijo, su mirada se veía tan sincera, casi parecía que iba a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de su hermana, en pura gratitud.

'No te entiendo' le dijo la mujer, levantándose 'Te acabas de enterar que le has dado tu virginidad a una bestia, a un mentiroso que no supo contarte que era un licántropo. Le he hecho daño, iba ha hacer que perdiera la mano y me has suplicado por él ¡Me has agradecido por detenerme!' gritó, golpeando con su pie el suelo, como una niña frustrada '¿Por qué?'

'¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te llamas?' preguntó Sarah, un ligero corte se formó en su comisura del labio derecho, dejando ver un poco de sangre 'Somos hermanas y… nunca supe de ti, pero… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?' Remus le regresó a ver incrédulo, pero la mujer se rió con fuerza, pero era una risa de burla, era… una risa desquiciada, como si hubiese perdido el norte y no supiera donde estaba su hogar, ni como volver sobre sus pasos.

'¿Mi nombre?' dijo agitada, apoyando su mano en su pecho '¿Quieres saber mi nombre?' Sarah asintió.

'Quiero saber el nombre… de mi hermana' murmuró.

'…Caterine… Caterine Viper' sus palabras pudieron fácilmente confundirse con el viento, si no hubiese sido porque la habitación estaba cerrada, de seguro cualquier ruido, por mínimo que hubiese sido, no hubiese dejado oír nada 'el apellido de nuestra madre'

'Cat' susurró la Hufflepuff, Remus con cuidado, midiendo a su enemiga, tomó la cuerda que pasaba por la boca de Sarah y la liberó, tenía marcas rojas contra su boca. El chico tuvo que resistir el lanzarse sobre la mujer, nunca antes había deseado golpear a alguien como en ese momento 'Me gusta tu nombre'

'No te entiendo' repitió, de repente la mujer se volvió una chica, no era una transformación física, sino que la actitud que la ponía como inalcanzable, desapareció y dejo ver algo más…real, el Gryffindor encontró un parecido asombroso entre Sarah y Cat en ese momento, ambas se veían pequeñas en realidad, frágiles en diferente forma, en realidad, Caterine temblaba 'No te entiendo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres buena conmigo después de todo esto?'

'Porque eres mi hermana y te robé el poder estar con nuestro padre, se ve que lo quieres mucho' miró a Remus y luego a su gemela 'Déjalo ir, hazlo olvidar y déjalo ir. Yo me quedaré, no voy a huir'

'¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir!' gritó Remus, levantándose, Cat se puso a la defensiva, apuntándolo con su varita '¡No me voy a ir!'

'Lo siento, mi pequeño lirón' murmuró Caterine 'pero esto es lo que desea nuestro padre. No te dolerá'

Sarah luchó por soltarse, pero todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Una ráfaga negra rodeó a Cat y la hizo gritar con fuerza, cuando la escena se aclaró, Silvio abrazaba a la chica desde atrás, haciéndola lanzar el rostro hacia atrás y le mordía el cuello, bebiendo su sangre, el líquido carmesí corría por el cuello de la chica, mientras los alargados dedos del medio vampiro presionaban su cuello para estimular a que saliera más sangre. Remus se quedó de una sola pieza, mientras el grito de Caterine se volvía un gemido alargado y su cuerpo se arqueaba con fuerza, aferrándose a Silvio, quien metió su mano en el escote de la mujer, robándole otro jadeo y sacó las varitas de los chicos, lanzándoselas a Remus, quien apenas y pudo agarrarlas.

'Libérala y suéltala' rugió Silvio, separándose del cuello de Caterine unos segundos, pero por como se veía, ella había caído en un letargo en donde no lograba soltarse de él 'Sus ropas esta debajo de la cama, estamos en una cueva, abajo del risco en donde los encontramos a Sarah y a ti la primera noche, cerca del colegio, saliendo de aquí verán un corredor y varias puertas. No se si hay alguien aquí, tendrán que solucionarlo ustedes'

'¿Qué… qué le haces?' murmuró Sarah, mientras Remus retiraba el hechizo y las cuerdas caían, gateó debajo de la cama, aturdida, encontrando una vez más su vestido.

'La mordida de los vampiros suelta un tipo de hormona estimulante, produce placer a las víctimas haciéndolas perder la razón de su mente por un tiempo' ambos chicos se vistieron, mientras Cat seguía con su cuerpo arqueado, agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Remus se avergonzó al notar que era igual que Sarah, cerrando sus puños cuando sentía placer y arqueando la espalda para resaltar su busto, en un desesperado intento de aferrarse a la cordura '¡Ahora deben irse!'

'¿Cómo llegaste aquí?' preguntó el Gryffindor, jalando a Sarah con él, mientras le entregaba la varita y la empujaba hacia la puerta, parecía como si ella estuviese en un aturdimiento, había sido demasiada información para ella.

'Ella llegó a nuestro colegio ayer, diciendo que era tu hermana, yo testifiqué que era verdad, son iguales, no puedes culparme, asumí que era tu gemela y que venía de visita. Me ofrecí a llevarla a tu tienda a esperarte, pero cuando buscaba… era como si no recordara donde estaba' Silvio deslizó sus dedos por el cuello de Cat y esta soltó un gemido bajo, Sarah entendió que era por todos los hechizos de protección que había lanzado que no habían encontrado el lugar 'Caterine se puso ansiosa y me llevó con ella a recorrer todo el castillo y los alrededores, buscándote, demoramos horas y al final volvimos a donde estaban las tiendas y ahí estaba la tuya. Ahora entiendo que pasó' miró hacia la cama y luego a ambos jóvenes 'De pequeña, tu familia te lanzó un hechizo de castidad, informaría a tu padre si perdías la virginidad, el hechizo es tan antiguo que cuando tuviste tu primer contacto sexual, tu magia se disolvió un momento y los hechizos que usaste en tu tienda desaparecieron' tosió al ver la incomodidad de Remus y Sarah, miró a Caterine, quien parecía reaccionar otra vez, la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a morder su cuello, esta vez la chica soltó un gemido potente y sus piernas se separaron con un descaro lascivo, las manos femeninas rasgaron los brazos del vampiro, quien gruñó contra su piel, cuando este se separó su mirada era de un rojo intenso, casi bestial, mientras respiraba agitado, era obvio que le costaba soltar a Cat 'Ahora deben irse'

'¿Qué harás con ella?' preguntó Sarah, antes de abrir la puerta, Remus no miró hacia atrás, solo tenía la vista fija hacia donde tenían que salir y su mano fielmente cerrada en la muñeca de la chica.

'Caterine Viper, por tus pecados cometidos ante diversos seres y criaturas mágicas, serás condenada con la pena máxima para un cazador' Silvio parecía ya no ver a los dos chicos, solo a Cat, que respiraba agitada, mirándolo, sin poder moverse 'serás uno de nosotros…' el chico se cortó la muñeca y cuando Sarah gritó para detenerlo, Remus la tomó de la cintura y abrió la puerta, jalándola fuera y cerrando atrás, apenas se vio como la sangre caía en los labios de la chica y esta se aferraba a la muñeca del vampiro.

'¡No! ¡No podemos dejar que le haga eso!' Sarah luchó por soltarse de los brazos de Remus, mientras este la empujaba por el corredor.

'Ya es tarde' el chico se detuvo, era complicado luchar contra ella, aun con su forma de ser, realmente sabía como embestir a alguien para ser soltada, con toda su fuerza la detuvo, tomándola de los hombros y la zarandeó 'No la esta matando, no es como si fueses a perderla. Además, iniciado el ritual, no hay como detenerlos, sería demasiado peligroso para tu hermana y el frenesí de sangre que despertaría en ese sujeto lo podría volver en contra de nosotros. Ahora, Caterine es su propiedad y la defenderá con su existencia. Pero no es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Sarah, reacciona. Si no nos vamos podemos ser atrapados por otros cazadores, no debe ser la única que vino por ti'

'Pero…' murmuró la chica, mirando a la puerta que estaba a las espaldas de él, era demasiado difícil encontrar algo que había existido desde su mismísimo chispazo de vida y perderla a los pocos momentos. Sarah había jurado matar a su familia, pero en ese momento sabía la verdad: No podría. No era capaz de matar a una desconocida, no sería capaz de matar a sus padres… no era capaz de matar a nadie, su corazón había abrazado la vida con tal fuerza, que tampoco podría quitarla.

'Él la protegerá' le juró Remus, repitiéndole lo obvio 'Aún si la conversión no lo ligara a ella para la eternidad. Él la va a proteger'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?'

'Porque te ama y ella es parte de ti' la tomó de la muñeca y volvió a avanzar 'Y aunque es egoísta, ya no quiero hablar de ello, por favor, debemos seguir' levantó su varita por delante de ellos para iluminar el camino. La mano de Sarah era fría, pero él necesitaba avanzar lo más rápido posible. El corredor era alargado y solo tenían solamente una puerta frente a ellos, Remus se detuvo y apartó a la chica contra la pared '¿Lista?' Sarah asintió, levantando su varita, aunque el chico temía que no durara mucho, se veía pálida 'Bien… la abriré' murmuró y con todo el sigilo que pudo armarse, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado, completamente vacío, había simplemente escalones que ascendían a otra planta, cuando iluminó mejor, se percató que las gradas estaban talladas en la roca y las paredes eran tierra, estaban ya en la estructura misma, construida directamente en el risco, le hizo una señal a la Hufflepuff para que le siga y subió las gradas lentamente, volviéndola a tomar de la mano y respiró hondo, tenía el pulso acelerado, abrió la puerta apenas un poco y echó un vistazo dentro. Un pequeño cuarto, con una mesa de madera, rústica, todo el cuarto era una excavación en la roca y había una pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz. Ambos apagaron sus varitas y se acercaron a la ventana, era apenas posible pasar sus cabezas, uno a la vez. Estaban alto, con el mar frente a ellos, muy abajo hasta para ocurrírseles saltar.

'Continuemos, falta poco' Remus avanzó y cuando se acercó a la siguiente puerta, se dio cuenta que había suficiente espacio entre la puerta y el piso para mirar, se agachó y echó un vistazo. Afuera habían ocho sujetos fuertemente, fuertemente armados, no solo con varitas, podía verlos armados y con cinturones llenos de cosas que ni siquiera podía nombrar, pero había visto en ilustraciones de libros del África y Oriente. Calculo la posibilidad, mirando a Sarah, quien se apoyó contra la silla. El riesgo era muy alto y la chica seguía maltrecha por lo último, podría con unos cuantos, pero no podía apostar a la suerte tratándose de la vida de Sarah. Lo había visto, aquellos cazadores no temían matarla ¿Y si uno de los miembros de ahí afuera era su padre u otros parientes? De seguro no soportaría otro golpe así. Lentamente se enderezó y la miró 'Estamos atrapados… tal vez podamos atraerlos a las gradas, ahí el espacio es corto y tendrían que apiñarse de tal forma que se acercarían uno por uno… tal vez…'

'…Podamos pedir ayudar' murmuró Sarah, levantando el rostro con un nuevo ánimo.

'¿Cómo vamos a pedir ayuda?' tanteó Remus, era imposible encontrar una lechuza o algo que sirviera.

'Un patronum, puedo conjurarlo en la ventana e ir por Sirius o Dana'

'Sarah eres brillante' hubiese alzado la voz de la emoción, pero no quería llamar la atención, se acercó rápidamente, con toda la intención de abrazarla y volver a besar sus labios, la chica se paró en puntas de pies para acercarse al rostro masculino, pero se detuvo… ahora Sarah sabía que él era un licántropo, debían hablar de eso. No, debían salir de ahí y luego hablarían de eso.

'…Entonces' retomó ella, separándose como si despertara de un sueño y se acercó a la ventana, apoyó sus labios en la punta de la varita, concentrándose en un recuerdo feliz. En realidad no fue difícil, solo recrear un momento con Remus, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos tocándola, la forma en que habían estado juntos por horas, en su carpa, sirvió para iluminar la varita de un tono blanco azulado 'Remus y yo estamos atrapados en una cueva del risco, hay cazadores aquí y no podemos escapar, nos esconderemos para esperar su ayuda. Vengan con refuerzos. Repito, vengan con refuerzos' cerró los ojos y levantó su mano para apuntarla hacia fuera, viviendo esa emoción, la felicidad de haber estado juntos '¡_Expecto Patronum_!' su voz fue baja pero firme, de su varita salió una nube plateada que se fue formando hasta que una zorra de cola alargada y pequeña, con su pelaje largo rozando el suelo se formó, mirándoles solo por un segundo, antes de saltar en el aire y correr sobre este como si fuese una pradera hacia la dirección en donde estaban las tiendas de acampar.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando no haber llamado la atención de quienes ocupaban la otra habitación, solo se miraron, rogando no escuchar nada. Remus la tomó de la mano y la jaló con él hacia el corredor donde estaban los escalones y cerró la puerta, sentándose en uno de estos y logrando que ella le acompañara.

'No sabía que podías enviar mensajes con un patronum' admitió, había creído en ella por lo convincente que sonaba.

'Dumblendore me enseñó… es el único que sabe sobre mi familia y mi situación actual, me dijo que si, por algún motivo, llegase a pasarme algo, podría usar el patronum de esa forma, pidiendo ayuda al colegio…pero me di cuenta de algo' murmuró, apoyando su rostro contra la pared.

'¿Qué?'

'No puedo entregar a mi familia… Simplemente no puedo' murmuró. El Gryffindor la notó desbastada pero no supo como animarla.

'No sabía que tu patronum es un zorro' le dijo para cambiar de tema.

'Un zorro de las nieves, es de mis animales favoritos ¿Viste que era muy felpudo? Es porque tiene pelaje extra por el frío. No me extraña, son tan curiosos como yo ¿O debería decir al revés?' escucharon la puerta abrirse, la que comunicaba el cuarto donde los cazadores estaban con la habitación que había antes de los escalones donde se escondían. Los pasos eran varios, cerca de ellos, parecía que algunos entraban ahí. Remus la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, buscando protegerla. Y simplemente debían rogar que la caballería llegara al rescate a tiempo.

Continuará…

N/A: Siempre digo lo mismo ¿No? Lo gracioso es que esto ya esta terminado desde hace dos semanas, pero quería agregar otra escena y no me convencía como calzarla en este capítulo. Y más me demoré avanzando la escena, borrándola, agregando y quitando cosas para el final copiar y pegar en el siguiente capítulo las hojas que escribí y concluir con una hoja más de historia esta.

¡Venga, quiero opiniones del fic! Si, del fic, en serio, no de otras cosas, quiero saber como va la historia en sí a ver si les agrada.

Gracias a quienes han puesto el fic entre sus alertas y favoritos ¡Mil gracias a quienes han leído los otros fics donde sale Sarah y los han puesto entre sus favoritos! Ya se que les pido mucho con un review pero en serio me encantaría saber su opinión sobre mi trabajo, adivino que les gusta por las agregadas a favoritos, pero un poco más de contacto humano ayudará (¡Cómo molesto! Lo se, lo se… que horror de autora, se nota que estudio psicología con toda esta lata de "contacto humano" ¿No?).

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


	7. Héroes poco convencionales

**Héroes poco convencionales**

En sus sueños la cuestión era más romántica, la forma en que se deslizaban por la pista, la hacía girar para regresarla a sus brazos e inclinarla sutilmente antes de volver a bailar, era excelente, pero la circunstancia estaba matando su inspiración. La sonrisa suave, la mirada dulce, el rostro perfectamente inclinad a la izquierda, como una pincelada, le estaba exasperado. En sus sueños más íntimos, se había visto bailando con Dana, exactamente de esa forma, en frente de una gran multitud, sin reserva alguna, pero era la Dana real, no esa máscara molesta que miraba y lo enfurecía. La vio girar el rostro a una pareja junto a ellos e inclinarlo en un saludo cortés. Y simplemente se cansó, la soltó de forma brusca, haciendo que ella diera un par de pasos hacia atrás por la extrañeza y sin decir palabra, comenzó a caminar entre la gente. Sirius no pensaba, simplemente daba empujones entre la multitud, sin mirar, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba afuera del salón, en un balcón que daba al bosque, se apoyó contra la baranda y enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos. La fiesta estaba terminando, Sarah se había llevado a Remus y por un mágico momento, había visto a la Dana real, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, roja de una rabia acumulada y temblando. Casi juró que la chica gritaría e iría atrás de Sarah para regañarle como para dos vidas por el espectáculo que había dado.

Esa era Dana, si, una mujer de normas, pero apasionada, con fuego en las venas, con una boca pequeña a compasión del poder de sus palabras, con un cuerpo muy fino para un alma tan poderosa. La Dana que disfrutaba el poder a costa de cómo fuese, que sonreía casi con sadismo en una victoria, la que era capaz de patear al mundo para imponer sus palabras, su terquedad absoluta. No esa… esa Slytherin que actuaba como una princesa, con modales perfectos e imposible de desequilibrar, que apenas sentía lo justo y necesario, que todo era medias pintas con ella.

Sirius suspiró con fuerza otra vez y gritó de frustración, golpeando la baranda. La Dana real… la que había conocido siendo novia de James, la chica que se había impuesto a Snape y empujado hacia los escalones, para verlo rodar, para luego bajar un par de escalones y con una sonrisa cruel advertirle que no se volviese a meter con James o lo mataría. La forma en que había sonado segura, sin miedo ante tal desafío. La Dana real, que blandía una varita o una espada como si luchase por su vida. La Dana que amaba era esa y casi nunca la veía.

'Maldita sea ¿Qué? ¿Sufre de doble personalidad? ¡Me va a volver loco a mí!' pateó la pared con frustración, sintió un agarrón fuerte en su brazo que le hizo girar. Ahí estaba, la mirada turquesa parecía tener luz propia, mientras abría sus finos ojos, su boca apretada con fuerza, como si fuese a darle un beso forzada, el temblor que agitaba la fina tela de su atuendo, su pose erguida que resaltaba su busto considerable en un cuerpo tan pequeño '¿Qué?' dijo, apartando la vista, como si no le importara.

'¡Me has dejado abandonada en plena pista!' rugió ella y su voz sonó como un rayo, lo empujó contra la baranda y en un cuerpo tan fino, era admirable la fuerza que tenía '¡Has hecho que quedara en ridículo!'

'E imagino que has venido aquí delicadamente, pidiendo perdón y como si nada hubiese pasado ¿No?' comentó cansado.

'Eso a ti no te importa' Sirius inclinó el rostro hacia el baile, varias personas miraban a Dana, una chica se tocaba el pie como si le hubiesen dado un pisotón y un Gryffindor se tocaba el hombro adolorido, la pelirroja se percató hacia donde veía y soltó una exasperación inentendible '¡No se quitaban!' se excusó. Y Sirius sonrió, mirándola, logrando que ella se desconcertada un momento, pero al siguiente volviese a golpearle el pecho, no con delicadeza, sino un buen golpe que se notaba, iba cargado de odio ¿Qué te divierte? ¿Por qué disfrutas hostigándome?' soltó.

'Porque es la única forma de que me dediques esa parte de ti que casi nadie conoce' la tomó del brazo y la jaló a él, girándose para ocultarla del público, apoyándola contra la baranda 'Y no quiero que el resto la mire. Es algo que solo quiero ver yo'

'¿Qué…?' la chica abrió los ojos admirada. Una admiración real y un sonrojo no programado se asomó en sus mejillas '¿Pero qué estas hablando?'

'Quiero que te enojes, que me grites ¡Exaspérate! Ponte nerviosa… imponte, simplemente se tú' la fue atrapando contra la baranda, mientras la chica miraba hacia todos lados, alarmada.

'No…entiendo lo que dices'

'Me cansé, Dana. Me tienes cansado' la agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano y se las atrapó atrás de la espalda femenina, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y lanzara su rostro hacia atrás, él puso su rostro sobre el de ella, con una sonrisa 'Me tiene cansado tu actuación de niña buena y educada, tus ademanes educados… Verte así solo me antoja exasperarte, atraparte…hacerte explotar'

'¡Sirius Black! ¡Suéltame! No soy tu maldito chiste ¡Suéltame!' ordenó, forzando sus brazos.

'No… no lo haré hasta que me escuches. La Dana decidida, la que deja ver que no sabe que hacer ¡Esta Dana! Que esta luchando por soltarse, que me mira como si fuese a golpearme…'

'…y ten por seguro que lo haré' murmuró ahogando el enojo en su voz.

'Si… esta Dana es de la que estoy enamorado ¿Entiendes? Y soy un maldito egoísta, pero quiero tenerte para mí' la chica se quedó petrificada, con sus ojos abiertos. Él le miraba feliz, animado, hasta que reparó en lo que dijo. Acaba de meter la pata de la forma más estúpida posible. No solo eso, acaba de ganarse un boleto directo al olvido de parte de la Slytherin. La soltó rápidamente y caminó hacia atrás '¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo. No te dije nada ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a James y Evans? Si, mejor vamos por ellos' habló atropelladamente.

'¡Sirius!' él se encaminó casi corriendo al interior del salón. Y sabía, la sentía, lo estaba siguiendo, pero no podía regresar la vista. La desesperación le ayudó a localizar la cabellera de Lily y se lanzó estrepitosamente hacia ella, como si fuese la meta de una larga carrera.

'¿Black pero qué…?' la chica se cortó cuando él la abrazó y se movió para quedar a la espalda de la Gryffindor y usarla como un escudo '¿Ah?...Hola Crob' comentó al ver a la chica llegar y detenerse a pocos centímetros para no estrellarse.

'Hola Evans ¿Me prestas a Black un momento?' respiraba agitada y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Lily quiso regresar a ver, pero Sirius permanecía de tal forma agarrándola de los hombros que le costaba apenas ver un poco del chico.

'Crob ¿Qué le paso a tus zapatos? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?' la aludida se miró los pies descalzos y pequeños, tan bien cuidados que demostraban que de seguro era la primera vez que corría descalza.

'Me estorbaban para seguir a Black, así que me los quité' miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros 'Por ahí los fui botando. Ahora ¿Me lo das?'

'¿Qué le hiciste, Black?' preguntó Lily, luchando por mirarlo sobre su hombro.

'¿Yo? Nada ¿Cómo le iba ha hacer algo? Yo solo vine a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi nueva cuñada' su voz era demasiado rápida y apenas y se le entendía. En realidad, Lily se dio cuenta que ni se tomaba tiempo para respirar entre frase y frase.

'No me hizo nada, pero ¿Me lo das?' insistió. Y para asombro de Lily, la Slytherin parecía temblar de rabia, la vio respirar hondo y poner sus manos sobre sus caderas 'Evans, en serio, quítate porque James me perdone ¡Pero no me va a importar pasar sobre ti!'

'¿Qué te tengo que perdonar?' Dana regresó a ver, James acaba de llegar con dos vasos de ponche y miraba la situación perdido. Lo que más le intrigaba era encontrarse con Sirius mirando a cualquier lado menos a él, una clara muestra de que no le iba a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

'Necesito hablar con Black y esta usando de escudo a Evans. Pero si no la suelta, si ella no se quita o no la quitas tú, tendré que pasar sobre ella' la Slytherin respiraba agitada y en su mirada se notaba una determinación tal que Lily tuvo un fuerte escalofrío.

'Black…suéltame… Crob habla en serio' se lo sacudió de encima y fue con James, mirando a sus no tan amigos pero más que conocidos cruzarse miradas entre si '¿Qué rayos les pasa?'

'¡Nada!' gritó Sirius, intentando en vano volver a tomar a Lily como escudo personal, James se la arrebató de su rango de alcance de forma autoritaria pero sutil 'Mal amigo'

'Vamos ha hablar, Black' insistió ella.

Pero de repente la música se cortó de golpe. Los cuatro regresaron a ver rápidamente para encontrarse con una mujer realmente alta, de un rostro bello, ligeramente morena y cabello caramelo cayendo sobre sus hombros con gracia. Lily la identificó de inmediato, como la directora del colegio, Olympe Maxime. La mujer paseó sus grandes ojos por todos los presentes de una forma severa.

'Profesores, invitados, estudiantes en general' comenzó 'lamento comunicarles que el baile debe ser cancelado. Algunos bromistas han mezclado con nuestro ponche licor de duende, poderoso contenedor de alcohol e inhibitorio. Como algunos saben, el licor de duende, suele… dar efectos similares al suero de la verdad, aunque también empuja a las personas a realizar…acciones que normalmente no harían' se escuchó una corriente de murmullos entre los presentes 'Así que por medidas de seguridad, los escoltaremos a sus dormitorios y tiendas. Se buscará a los responsables con el peso de la ley'

'Nosotros no fuimos' se apresuró a decir James a Lily, quien soltó una risa divertida.

'Lo se. Prometiste que se comportarían y te creo' se tomó de su brazo y besó su mejilla 'Nosotros bebimos eso y no hicimos nada raro ¿No?'

'Eso es porque somos sinceros' la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, con una cálida sonrisa.

'Oh no…no sean cursis, habemos niños presentes' exigió Sirius, medio en broma, medio en serio. Al buscar una mirada de aprobación de Dana, notó que ella miraba el vacío por unos segundos. Y de repente, como un resorte, lo regresó a ver, abriendo sus ojos, admirada.

'¡Lo que me dijiste fue por el licor!' el chico se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

'¿Qué? ¡No! ¿O…si? ¡No! O… rayos' Lily y James los observaron sin entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo pero temerosos en verdad de preguntar 'Rayos…rayos… Voy a matar a esos bromistas'

'¡Black tenemos que hablar!' exigió la pelirroja, pero James se interpuso entre ellos. La pequeña intentó esquivarlo, pero el Gryffindor era más rápido '¡James quítate!' ordenó.

'Ya oíste. Debemos ir a las tiendas' le dijo, completamente serio 'Así que eso es lo que vamos ha hacer'

'¡Pero!' refunfuñó ella, a lo que Lily la tomaba del brazo y la escoltaba hacia fuera 'Bien… defiéndanlo' se soltó de la otra pelirroja con cierta brusquedad y buscó con su mirada a Tatoro y Ander 'Yo me puedo ir con ellos… ¡Pero de esta no te salvas, Black! Porque vamos ha hablar' juró, mientras se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a sus amigos, los cuales fueron arrastrados por ella hacia los terrenos.

'¿Qué le dijiste?' quiso saber James, ni menos perdieron la vista a Dana 'Me debes una grande ¿Viste lo enojada que estaba?'

'Me encanta enojada, desearía plantarle un beso en esa boca molesta' murmuró Sirius y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, soltó una maldición de forma alta, pateando el piso con todas sus fuerzas '¡Cuando sepa quienes hicieron esta broma, los mataré!' gritó tan fuerte como era necesario para que todo el salón lo escuchara.

'Bueno…esto es la ironía de la vida. A los bromistas les jugaron la broma' Lily tomó del brazo a James y lo guió afuera, con una sonrisa en sus labios 'Ven…dejemos al gruñón de Black pensando en Crob'

'¿Soy el único que no sabía que Sirius estaba interesado en Dana?' consultó James, jalando a Sirius con ellos porque parecía que si no lo hacía, el Gryffindor se quedaría de adorno del salón.

'…pensaba decírtelo…' murmuró Sirius, tapándose la cara con las manos 'Yo se que era tu novia y no es digno de un amigo hacer este tipo de cosas'

'Sirius… Dana es mi amiga. Si, fuimos novios, pero eso es pasado' atrajo más a Lily ya que esta parecía distanciarse del tema algo incómoda 'Yo amo a Lily. Y si debo escoger a alguien para que este con mi mejor amiga ¿Quién mejor que mi mejor amigo?' Sirius levantó el rostro admirado, mirando al chico 'Claro que primero y lo más importante es que ella quiera estar contigo' le recordó 'Y que no me pongan en el medio. Y que si pasa algo no me harán escoger amistades. Y que si le haces algo te colgaré de los pulgares' los tres se rieron y Lily miró al chico.

'Black… Hoy te comportaste como un idiota' sentenció.

'Gracias Evans, yo también te quiero' gruñó, apartando la vista, logrando que ella riera.

'Deja que termine…Hoy te comportaste como un idiota ¡Un completo idiota! ¿Sabes por qué?' el chico negó 'Porque no hablaste con ella y huiste. Esa chica solo quería charlar contigo, de forma desesperada… ¡Por favor! Casi se lanza encima mío para llegar a ti, sin importarle si James se enojaba con ella luego ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Huir. Le debes una disculpa y escucha lo que tenga que decirte' sin darse cuenta llegaron a los terrenos donde estaban las carpas 'Bien, me voy a la mía… pero Black' el chico la miró 'prométeme que hablarás con ella' el chico asintió y le sonrió.

'¿Sabes? Para ser la mujer que me roba a mi mejor amigo…estás bien, Lily' ella rió y se acercó, besándole la mejilla.

'Tú también estás bien, Sirius' besó los labios de James y se despidió de ellos, alejándose.

'Me pondré celoso' bromeó el chico de gafas, mientras entraban a su tienda.

'¿En serio? Descuida, solo hay una pelirroja en mi mira… ¡Maldición! Sueno tan cursi como tú' se tiró boca abajo en su cama, frustrado.

'Bromeaba… pero me agrada que ustedes dos se lleven bien… Hablando de otra cosa ¿Y Remus?' los chicos miraron la cama de su amigo, completamente vacía.

'Ya debe volver ¿No? Estaba con Sarah' comentó Sirius.

'No creo que vuelva' los dos chicos regresaron a ver, Peter acaba de entrar con sus zapatos en una mano y una sonrisa embriagada en sus labios 'Lo vi entrando con Dux en la tienda de ella…luego…luego ya no me acuerdo' admitió, botando los zapatos a los pies de su cama.

'¿Tú de donde vienes?' le preguntó James y por la sonrisa que puso, soltó una carcajada 'Pervertido…mejor no cuentes' los tres se rieron y Peter se recostó en su cama, mirando el techo 'Pero… ¿Qué tal?'

'Ella es hermosa…' suspiró el aludido 'y dulce… suave… amable…'

'¡Esperen!' Sirius dio un salto en su cama, señalando a Peter '¿Lunático entraba a la tienda de Sarah?' consultó con los ojos abiertos.

'Si… se nota a que iban' comentó extrañado '¿Por?'

'¿Por? ¿Y dejaste que ese degenerado entrara a la tienda de mi Sarah?' gritó, saltando de la cama, en dirección a la puerta, pero James lo tomó del brazo '¡Suéltame!'

'Sarah esta grandecita, sabe lo que hace'

'Si, Canuto. Ella era quien lo llevaba. Y seamos sinceros, Lunático nunca haría algo si la otra persona no lo desea' le recordó Peter.

Sirius se quedó parado en medio de la carpa, con la respiración honda. Miró a todos lados, indignado y se regresó a su cama, tirándose boca abajo y maldiciendo.

'Si le hace algo… lo que sea… si la lastima… despellejaré a Lunático… lo mataré… lo descuartizaré… ¡Entonces el otro día Sarah estaba sufriendo por él! Y yo de animal le aconsejo que sea sincera con el chico que le gusta… ¡Lo mataré!'

'Ey… Ey… Canuto, que no te entendemos ¿De qué hablas?' le dijo James, extrañado.

'Mira Cornamenta… Sarah es una chica sentimental y Lunático con…' lanzó su mirada alrededor, como si no supiera de por sí que estaban solo ellos tres 'su _problema_' los otros dos asintieron 'la ha estado apartando para protegerla, pero eso la ha estado lastimando ¡Y cuando lo tenga al frente! Va a ver que tiene cosas más grandes de las que preocuparse' se señaló con una sonrisa egocéntrica 'yo'

'Si se fueron juntos a la tienda de ella…' se aventuró Peter, un poco preocupado por la forma en que Sirius lucía 'Ya debieron solucionarlo ¿No?'

Por un momento el pelinegro se quedó en blanco, asimilando la situación, hasta que se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un rugido de frustración girando sobre si mismo.

'Creo…que le acabas de recordar para que fueron juntos a la tienda' bromeó James, divertido, mientras Sirius comenzaba a patear la cama de Remus.

'…olvidé ese pequeño factor' aceptó Peter, sentándose sobre su cama 'Eso de tener mejor amiga…'

'Es complicado' aceptó el otro, divertido 'cuando Sirius y Dana salgan, espero no ponerme así'

'¿Con lo territorial que eres?'

'Bien… te avisaré cinco segundos antes para que salgas corriendo, Colagusano' y ambos se rieron, entretenidos por el espectáculo que daba Sirius.

Aunque…después de dos horas de ver al chico golpear la cama de Remus, tuvieron que separarlo, ya comenzaba a romper el colchón de tantas patadas y manotazos que le daba al pobre instrumento para dormir que no tenía la culpa que su dueño estuviese en la tienda de acampar de la mejor amiga de Sirius Black haciendo…cosas que nadie aceptaba mencionar pero que sabían perfectamente de que iban.

'¡Lo mataré!' rugió, mientras Peter y James lo metían la cama, con una cara notoriamente divertida '¡Lo mataré!' insistió, mientras era arropado.

'Ya…ya Canuto…' James le señaló la pequeña mesa de noche donde había un vaso de leche 'si tienes sed ahí esta tu leche'

'¿Y mis galletas?' murmuró frustrado, aún con cara de niño caprichoso y con la molestia ya rallada en el infantilismo.

'Aquí, de chispas de chocolate, como te gustan' le dijo Peter, enseñándole el plato de galletas junto al vaso.

'…Esta bien, pero si él no vuelve esta mañana…'

'Correrás hasta la tienda de Sarah y lo sacarás de ahí a rastras. Lo sabemos' aceptó James, volviendo a su cama y entrando en esta, agotado.

'Y voy a…'

'Golpearlo hasta que pierda el conocimiento por abusar de la inocencia de Sarah' completó Peter, acomodándose en su cama. Ya era en vano decirle que había sido la chica quien metió a Remus en la tienda.

'Bien' masculló el afectado, girándose para dormir.

James y Peter cruzaron miradas… comenzaban a sospechar que tenían demasiado mimado a Sirius. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y lucharon por dormir. Aún si era así, ya era tarde para arreglar eso ¿No?

Temprano en la mañana, los terrenos se veían tranquilos, la fiesta había agotado las fuerzas de la gran mayoría y tenían permiso para descansar. Dumbledore había aceptado ceder toda la primera mañana de entretenimientos de Hogwarts para el descanso de los tres colegios. Él mismo no hubiese logrado despertarse por si solo a menos que fuese una gran emergencia. Además, sin contar el incidente del licor de duende, había sido una festividad animada y muy alegre. Para relajar a los estudiantes, había escogido los entretenimientos más tranquilos, como recitales, pequeñas actuaciones y comedia. Todo para pasar una encantadora velada. Claro, ese tipo de días tranquilos que se podía tener y que planeaban tenerlos todos, menos un chico que temprano en la mañana ya estaba arreglado y listo para combatir a las fuerzas del mal: Su amigo abusador de mejores amigas.

Sirius salió de su carpa sin despertar a los otros dos ¿Para qué? Lo iban a detener. Con energía renovada, había imaginado todo lo que le diría a Remus para que se lo pensara dos veces antes de herir a Sarah.

'¡Black!' claro que no había pensado que no sería el único con cosas importantes que tratar. Rápidamente se detuvo y regresó a ver sobre su hombro. Dana se acercaba ya vestida, se había arreglado los rizos de tal forma que cada bucle parecía caer elegantemente entorno a su rostro. El chico tragó en seco al darse cuenta que era la Dana que disfrutaba mirar, tan altiva como le gustaba, pero que caminaba furiosa a él. Y recordó algo importante, el instinto de supervivencia que todos tenían. El enojo que la chica tenía parecía que tenía intención de matarlo '¡Black no huyas!' Sirius ni se había dado cuenta que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de forma rápida '¡Ven acá!' rugió, comenzando a correr atrás de él.

'Tengo que ver a Remus y darle una paliza, Crob' se excusó aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos, hasta girar y correr.

'¡Yo te daré una paliza si no te detienes! ¡Black! ¡Ven aquí!' podía escucharla cerca de él ¿Cómo con esas piernas podía correr tan rápido? ¡Por Merlín! Él era más alto… más alto y por ende con piernas más largas ¿No? De repente sintió algo que lo golpeaba directo en la espalda, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo lanzó al suelo, boca abajo. El peso que tenía sobre la espalda en realidad no era mucho, pero de repente comenzó a temblar y…los pesos no temblaban ¿No? Al mirar sobre su hombro, descubrió a Dana, sentada sobre él, con la túnica enredada entre sus muslos, dejándolos a la vista y sus manos en puño apretándose contra sus mejillas. El cuadro se empeoró cuando levantó la vista y se encontró a la joven llorando de forma callada.

'¿Crob?' murmuró extrañado, la chica bajó sus puños con fuerza y lo golpeó en la espalda, con tal impacto que le robó un jadeo de dolor '¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?' preguntó con voz ahogada.

'¡Me dices esas cosas! ¡Me las sueltas así! ¡No las niegas! Y… y…' soltó un grito de frustración y volvió a golpearlo en la espalda repetidas veces. Y con gran fuerza.

'Crob… Así no vamos a solucionar nada. Primero…bájate para que me pueda sentar'

'¿No…vas a huir otra vez?' preguntó ella… y su voz sonó tan dulce e infantil, en sus labios tan apretados que deseó besarla.

'No, no lo haré' prometió.

'Porque si lo haces, juro que te golpearé más duro' juró ella. Y extrañamente, el tono de voz infantil y dulce, hizo su juramento más real. Dana se bajó de su regazo y se tapó los muslos con su túnica, para decepción de Sirius. Rara vez tenía el lujo de mirar más piel de la chica, era extremadamente recatada. Respiró hondo y se sentó, limpiándose la ropa '¡Eres un idiota!'

'Mucha gente concordará contigo, descuida' la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada y él se rió 'Es en serio, en tu propia Casa deben decir que soy un idiota'

'…si…ahora veo el porque' murmuró ella, secándose las lágrimas.

'Créeme… eres a la primera que le digo…lo que te dije. Y la primera chica de la que huyo de esta forma, lo juro' ella levantó la vista, sus ojos turquesa brillaban por las lágrimas que aún se acumulaban en sus ojos. Dana tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos, era otra faceta que no conocía de ella, una que quería meter dentro de la chica de la que estaba enamorado 'Vaya… nunca pensé que fueses tan adorable cuando te frustras. Ahora entiendo porque eres amiga de Sarah, es esas cosas de ella que eres tú, pero en el fondo'

'Cállate Black…' pidió, bajando la vista en una obvia vergüenza que le atrajo más. Si le había enamorado la fuerza que tenía esta mujer, el saber que también era delicada y que en verdad necesitaba ayuda, le movía las fibras más sensibles de su interior.

'Es verdad. Te ves reflejada en Sarah, ella puede hacer cosas que te gustarían hacer a ti ¿No?'

'Ella es linda, me gustan las cosas lindas. Me gusta abrazarla y creer que existe algo inocente y dulce en este mundo' contestó, mirando el suelo. No se atrevía ha alzar la vista por ningún motivo. Por lo mismo, no se había esperado que él la acercara contra su pecho y ser abrazada. Dana abrió los ojos admirada y un sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas, cuando quiso levantar la vista, sintió la mano de él presionando su nuca para que mantuviese el rostro gacho.

'No me mires. Realmente esto es vergonzoso. Si me miras me lanzaré del acantilado' lo escuchó reírse pero desde su posición podía escuchar el corazón del Gryffindor, latiendo con fuerza 'Tú eres linda… ¡Merlín!… Eres más que linda ¿Cómo no vas a serlo si cabes perfectamente en mi regazo sin pesar y te pierdes entre mis brazos? Eres linda, dulce y ¿Sabes? Inocente a tu forma, como en esto'

'Eso no es ser linda, Black, es ser pequeña… mi etnia es de baja estatura, mi cuerpo es como el de una niña' él sonrió de lado, era mejor no decirle que podía sentir perfectamente sus senos, suaves y redondos contra él. Eso no era de una niña, ni siquiera chicas más altas tenían pechos tan abundantes.

'Calla Crob… eres linda' respiró hondo, le gustaba el aroma de la chica, estaba seguro que tenía una mezcla oriental, una vez había probado té de jazmín y el aroma había sido delicioso, como el de la Slytherin, que era muy similar a este pero tenía unas notas fuertes pero no asfixiantes 'Oye… ¿Qué tiene tu perfume? Se que es jazmín pero hay otro aroma que no descifro' la escuchó ahogar una risa y sin mirarla, enmarcó una ceja y presionó sus manos en su pequeña cintura 'No te burles, me haces sentir un pervertido por estarte oliendo'

'Eres un pervertido, Black' ambos rieron y ella cerró sus manos sobre la túnica de él, agradeciendo que no la mirara 'Si, tiene jazmín, ámbar y azahar' deslizó su dedo por el pecho de Sirius, de arriba hacia abajo '¿Te gusta?'

'Me encanta…aunque digas que soy un pervertido' no tenía idea de que era azahar, pero era mejor no arruinar el momento. En ese preciso segundo, se sentía el sujeto más afortunado del planeta. Sus dedos jugaron con la cintura de ella, apenas deslizándose a sus costados y volviendo 'y… no me digas pervertido. No te he hecho nada pervertido'

'Me estás presionando contra ti ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que sientes mis pechos, pervertido?' se burló ella y lo sintió ponerse tieso, en alerta '¡Lo sabía!'

'No lo hago a propósito ¿No decías que tenías cuerpo de niña?' se excusó, tosiendo un poco para recuperar el aire y calmar su sonrojo.

'Lo tengo… las niñas de hoy en día son desarrolladas' se burló, haciendo que él se riera y su torso se moviera contra el suyo dándole ligeros escalofríos.

'Ya… ahora vas a decir que soy un pedófilo ¿No?'

'Es muy buena idea' dio un respingón cuando él cerró sus manos en su cintura, sin hacerle daño. Dana arqueó la espalda ligeramente y le mordió la oreja buscando que le desenganchara.

'Suelta…' le escuchó con una voz ausente, sin retirar sus dedos de los costados femeninos.

'No… suéltame tú primero' jaló un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y él presionó más, haciendo que ella jadeara por las cosquillas y le soltara la oreja 'Eso es trampa, Black'

'¿Morderme la oreja en actos lujuriosos y pervertidos no es hacer trampa?' le escuchó y parecía tener la voz alterada.

'¿Lujuriosos y pervertidos?' preguntó admirada, quiso levantar el rostro pero él volvió a presionar su cabeza contra su pecho.

'Te dije que si me mirabas me lanzaba del acantilado' le recordó 'y si, lujuriosos y pervertidos ¿O no te han mordido la oreja a ti?'

'Sarah… pero eso no me parece pervertido. Lo hace para que le preste atención' se encogió de hombros, a veces Sarah parecía un cachorro que gustaba de morder para que la miraran.

'Esto se siente diferente a las mordidas de Sarah, Crob' le quiso hacer entrar en razón.

'¿Por qué?' resistió el deseo de levantar la vista, pero su voz volvió a un tono tímido, dudoso.

'Porque lo haces tú y tú me gustas' lo sintió inclinar el rostro y la nariz masculina tocó su oreja, moviendo con esta sus rizos para liberar ese espacio. El corazón se le desbocó de solo sentir su respiración a tan corta distancia, el aliento cálido de Sirius apartaba sus cabellos con más facilidad que su nariz, pero no quería decírselo, se sentía bien 'Cuando te muerde la persona que te gusta, se siente bien' murmuró y ella se mordió el labio inferior, su voz había sonado ronca y profunda. Más que nunca se sintió pequeña en su regazo. Sin poder controlarse, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando los labios del chico se cerraron en su lóbulo y su lengua húmeda la acarició, perdió el aire de sus pulmones cuando le mordió y cerró los ojos, temblando contra su cuerpo. Él le soltó despacio y ella se aferró a él con fuerza '¿Se sintió diferente a las mordidas de Sarah?...Espero que la respuesta sea "si" porque me preocuparía que hagas esos ruidos cuando ella te muerde' bromeó, aún abrazándola.

'Eres…un pervertido…un lujurioso pervertido' murmuró ella, de forma rápida, arrancándole una risa poderosa, como un ladrido que lo sacudió desde el vientre y ella se sintió rebotar sobre su cuerpo.

'¿Ves que son actos lujuriosos y pervertidos?' la Slytherin se sonrojó de golpe al comprender que él había sentido lo mismo y se escondió más contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos al comprender algo que había dicho Sirius, se sentía diferente cuando la persona que le gustaba lo hacía. Dana nunca se había planteado si él le gustaba, de repente reparó que lo había seguido, correteado, insultado, había hasta llorado sin saber que esperaba de todo eso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y respiró hondo. Le gustaría ser como Sarah, que simplemente se detenía y reparaba que le gustaba alguien y lo aceptaba tranquilamente '¿Crob?' ella dio un respingón y dejó escapar un ruido lo suficientemente alto para que él entendiera que le prestaba atención 'Desde ayer… he sido yo quien te ha dicho que le gustas y a pesar de la situación y todo ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber lo que sientes tú' carraspeó un poco 'Sin presiones pero necesito saber en que terreno estamos jugando'

'No estamos jugando' respiró hondo y estiró sus pequeñas manos hasta tomarlo del rostro y lo inclinara para que la mirara 'No te lances de un acantilado' pidió y lo observó. Lo notó sonrojado y dubitante. Al ver la oreja del chico, un poco roja, sus propias mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí al instante 'Eres el mejor amigo de mi ex novio' esas palabras lograron ponerlo serio por completo y lo sintió luchando para apartar la vista, pero presionó sus dedos contra su rostro 'James fue mi primer amor y ese amor nunca va a morir…'

'Mira Dana, no tienes que continuar, lo entiendo' el chico la tomó de las manos pero ella volvió a tomarlo del rostro, seria.

'Déjame terminar' insistió 'El primer amor nunca se va, se transforma. Y por suerte, ese amor que siento por James se volvió el de los mejores amigos o por lo menos espero ser su mejor amiga. Me dolió mucho cuando terminamos…odie con el alma a Evans al saber que él la amaba, pero supe que ni siquiera James comprendía que estaba enamorado de la chica. Por eso terminé con él, para que se diera cuenta de hacia donde apuntaba su corazón. Yo se que me amó, pero nadie controla su corazón' una de sus manos bajó hasta el pecho de él 'Tú tampoco ¿Verdad? Racionalmente nunca te hubieses enamorado de mi… eres un amigo leal. Eres un travieso, un tipo inquieto, vengativo, grosero, impulsivo y a veces cruel… pero también eres cálido y bondadoso, eres bueno y Merlín me perdone, pero siempre supe que eras extremadamente guapo' él sonrió de costado, con un toque egocéntrico que la hizo temblar de furia 'Y eso…eres ególatra. Estoy segura que sabes de memoria todas tus virtudes más que todos tus defectos ¿No?'

'Bueno… es que me gusta conocerme pero hay tantas cosas buenas de mí' le dijo en un tono burlón y ella le fulminó con la mirada. Era absolutamente increíble lo bien que se sentía fastidiarla.

'No… hagas me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir' él se quedó quieto y borró rápidamente la sonrisa en sus labios. Dana respiró hondo 'Me acostumbré a ti, a tenerte cerca, a que me molestes, a que compitas conmigo. Me acostumbré a que me bajes de mis nubes. A diferencia de ti, se perfectamente que tengo un ego del tamaño de la torre de Ravenclaw' él abrió los labios y ella presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios para callarlo 'Me acostumbré…y me gusta tenerte cerca. No solo eso…' murmuró, bajando la vista 'tú… todo lo que haces… tú… por completo… me gustas'

'¿Dana…?' la chica levantó la vista y sintió los dedos masculinos deslizarse por entre sus rizos hasta las puntas. Ni siquiera pudo regañarlo por despeinarla, simplemente miraba sus ojos hasta que lo vio inclinarse, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta que una luz cegadora a las espaldas del chico la hizo apartar el rostro y recibir el beso en su mentón. Sirius se apartó de golpe, extrañado '¿Qué fue eso? ¿No quedó en claro que te quería besar?' la chica ni siquiera le miraba '¡Dana!' ella empujó su rostro hacia atrás para que mirara y él también se quedó admirado.

Atrás de ellos estaba una zorra blanca, pequeña y peluda, que los observaba con sus grandes ojos. Era, obviamente patronum que comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, como si siguiera su cola agrandada.

'¿Por qué no me extraña? ¿Por qué no me extraña que justo en el momento en que voy a besar a la chica de quien estoy enamorado, algo nos interrumpa?' murmuró molesto 'Merlín… esto es un cliché de lo más grosero' la escuchó reírse y cuando buscó su rostro, ella presionó sus labios contra los suyos, apretando su cuerpo a él, impuso sus carnosos labios contra los masculinos, que cedieron rápidamente a ese gesto, abrazándola contra él, la Slytherin se separó, aún divertida 'Astuta'

'Slytherin… los clichés no pueden más que yo' miró sobre el hombro de Sirius y enmarcó una ceja '¿Sarah no hace un patronum así?' preguntó extrañada. El de Dana era una grulla y podía recordar que Sarah había logrado que su zorra saltara sobre su patronum y lo desasiera.

'Es verdad' el chico la bajó de su regazo y se giró para ver al animal, que en ese momento se volvió una esfera de luz.

'_Remus y yo estamos atrapados…_' los dos chicos se miraron admirados '_En una cueva del risco… hay cazadores aquí y no podemos escapar… nos esconderemos para… esperar su ayuda… Vengan con refuerzos. Repito… vengan con refuerzos_' la esfera desapareció en el aire. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio entre ambos.

'Debemos avisar a Dumbledore' Sirius se levantó de golpe pero la mano de Dana se cerró en su brazo '¿Qué?' gruñó, urgente.

'No podemos avisarle' le dijo con seriedad y su mirada turquesa fue perdiendo el color de vida.

'¿Qué?' se soltó de ella y señaló hacia donde estaba el patronum hace unos segundos '¿No oíste?'

'Lo hice' resopló y miró hacia el cielo 'Típico de los Gryffindor, se lanzan sin pensarlo'

'¿Perdona?'

'Eso' la chica le miró y se acercó a él peligrosamente, apoyando su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él 'Hablamos de cazadores… ¿Cómo crees que están atrapados? No creo que estuvieran dando un paseo y cayeran en el agujero del conejo. Los secuestraron. Y si lograron escapar de donde les tenían atrapados tarde o temprano se enterarán. Más si llegamos con un ejército para rescatarlos ¿No crees? ¿Y qué harán?'

'¿Pelear?' preguntó con cierta duda.

'Error' se giró y comenzó ha hablar de forma analítica y seria 'Sabrán que escaparon de alguna forma para comunicarse con nosotros. Y enviarán para que los eliminen o atrapen, si eres optimista' se detuvo y Sirius, que la había estado siguiendo en todo momento, casi choca con ella 'Pero prefiero imaginarme el peor escenario posible para evitarlo. Necesitamos un pequeño grupo de asalto' se giró rápidamente y se encontró apretada contra el cuerpo de él al estar tan cerca, dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa y tosió un par de veces '¿Quién debería ser?'

'En verdad, eres astuta' ella se sonrojó de golpe y luego le agarró de los brazos con fuerza intentando zarandearlo, aunque siendo tarea imposible con él bien plantado en su lugar.

'¡Esto es importante!' gritó ella.

'Lo se, lo se…' respiró hondo '¿James?'

'Es bueno… y tan imprudente como para no correr a avisarle a nadie' comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de ellos, resuelta 'Además, es ágil y reacciona bien bajo presión' abrió de golpe la tienda de los chicos y salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo sobre Sirius 'Pero ¿Qué…?'

'… ¿Olvidaste que la única tienda en donde podían entrar personas de otro sexo o Casa era la de Sarah por eso del concierto que daremos?' Dana maldijo en lo que, imaginó Sirius, debía ser japonés, recostado en la tierra, con la pelirroja sentada de espaldas a él, sobre sus caderas, se preguntó ¿Cómo había terminado en una situación así con ella?

'¿Pero cuál es este jaleo?' los dos levantaron la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de James frente a frente 'Oh rayos ¿Qué hacen?'

'Antes que saques conclusiones' Dana se levantó de golpe y Sirius debió seguirla como pudo 'Necesitamos explicarte algo, vístete mientras voy por Tifa'

'¿Tifa?'

'La segunda mejor del Club de Duelo, hago excelente pareja con ella' señaló a James con su dedo índice 'vístete rápido y volveré a explicarte todo'

Veinte minutos después, tanto Tifa como James estaban al tanto de la situación. Como había sido de esperar, el chico aceptó directamente, sin siquiera plantearse la idea del peligro que sería, Dana lo señaló como "_Típico de los Gryffindor_". Tifa fue un poco más difícil de convencer, no por miedo, era una Ravenclaw, extravagante y atrevida, lista para demostrar sus capacidades. Pero ella si consideraba la posibilidad de avisar a las autoridades. Aunque claro, Dana le recordó los posibles escenarios y consideró buena idea ir en ese pequeño grupo. No despertaron a Peter, aunque a Sirius y James les doliera, su amigo no era un chico de acción y necesitaban preocuparse únicamente de Remus y Sarah.

Antes de irse, Tifa pasó por su tienda y sacó cuatro escobas y un bolso alterado con magia para meterlas dentro, fueron al acantilado, vacío de cualquier presencia y usaron las escobas para buscar la cueva. Por suerte, era la única que estaba ahí, demasiado grande, lo suficiente para parquear un auto si alguien hubiese podido hacerlo volar y aterrizar ahí sin temor a que el ambiente salado lo oxidara.

'¿Listos?' Dana sacó su varita y respiró hondo, mirando a los otros tres 'Hagamos esto rápido' los otros asintieron y se internaron en un pasadizo que estaba al fondo de la cueva, iluminado por velas, avanzaron hasta llegar a una encrucijada, el corredor seguía recto, pero también otro corredor se cruzaba horizontalmente. El que seguían iba de largo, el otro corredor apenas avanzaba unos metros de lado y lado para encontrarse con unas puertas de madera.

'¿Revisamos?' consultó James, señalando a la puerta derecha.

'Vamos primera a esa, si es una habitación revisemos, pero si sigue internándose, es preferible seguir con el corredor principal' intervino Sirius, el grupo avanzó hasta llegar y Tifa se apretó contra la puerta, su cabello castaño se veía pelirrojo bajo la luz potente de las velas. La chica abrió de golpe la puerta, un rayo verde salió disparado entre ellos, haciendo que se lanzaran a las esquinas del lugar.

Estaban dentro de una cocina, sucia y con un aroma a rancio, frente a ellos estaba una mujer que los apuntaba con su varita y con la otra levantaba el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar los vegetales.

'¿Amigos de la señorita Dux?' la mujer se veía fuera de edad, llena de arrugas como un viejo tronco pero con su cabello negro de un color intenso, sus ojos eran pequeños, no se podía descifrar su color, apenas y se podían enterar a quien observaba '¡_Cru..!_'

'¡_Palalingua_!' un rayo salió de la varita de Tifa directo a la boca de la mujer, que inmediatamente intentó decir algo y apenas logró formar algún jadeo que luchaba en vano por ser una palabra.

'Inmobilus' y la mujer cayó al suelo inmediatamente, botando el cuchillo 'Sirius, James, escóndanla debajo de la mesa' dijo Dana, mirando por la puerta, los chicos lograron empujarla como pudieron, Sirius tomó su varita y la guardó en su bolsillo 'Sigamos'

'Deberíamos ir por el pasillo principal' propuso James, mientras avanzaban.

'No, Dana tiene razón' comentó Sirius, avanzando a la puerta en frente de ellos, al otro extremo del corredor secundario 'Es mejor eliminarles el factor sorpresa ¿Listos?' los otros tres asintieron y abrió la puerta de una patada. Esta vez los chicos se quedaron en el corredor, pegados contra las paredes, los murmullos fueron varios y sintieron como sillas se movían y platos caían al suelo. Al instante siguiente se asomaron tres hombres por la puerta, apretados.

'¡_Impedimenta_!' antes que el primer oponente terminara de decir algo, James lo cortó. Sirius soltó un grito y se lanzó sobre los tres en un golpe de su hombro, tumbándolos al suelo.

'¡Ahora!' gritó.

'¡_Expelliarmus_!' tres rayos se lanzaron sobre los oponentes y sus varitas salieron volando.

'¡Quítate Sirius!' él chico apenas pudo rodar a tiempo al escuchar a Dana '¡_Expulso_!' la misma puerta de ese comedor salió expulsada con fuerza hacia los sujetos y terminaron noqueados por esta. La chica soltó una risa ligera y sacudió sus manos contra su túnica '¿Y bien? ¿Podemos seguir?'

'Esta chica…es asombrosa' se dijo Sirius, levantándose como pudo y tomando las varias de los sujetos 'Bien, a seguir con el corredor principal'

'Perfecto, espero que esto termine pronto antes que se enteren nuestros compañeros' comentó Tifa.

'Te refieres a mi hermano' la castaña se sonrojó de golpe y Sirius tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír con fuerza 'En serio ustedes dos van en serio'

'¿Eso…te dijo tu hermano?' preguntó ella con voz tímida.

'Lamento decepcionarte, Tifa. Pero mi hermano y yo ya no nos hablamos. Aunque…' se acercó a ella para sonreírle e infundir energía en ella 'nunca lo había visto enamorado. Así que tranquila, terminaremos con esto pronto y antes que te percates estarás de vuelta con tu…príncipe verde o lo que sea'

'Casi… pero casi estuviste a punto de decir algo lindo y tuviste que arruinarlo' comentó Dana, abriéndose paso entre ellos para encabezar la caminata.

'Es mi especialidad' dijo burlón y la chica le miró sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa.

'No siempre' y caminó más rápido, como si esas palabras no hubiesen salido de su boca.

'¿Qué…fue…eso?' preguntó James, buscando la respuesta en la cara de su amigo, que sonreía como un idiota.

'Yo…no lo se' mintió y por un eterno segundo sintió el fuego del infierno contra sus labios, como si aún estuviese sumergido en los labios de Dana.

La Slytherin se detuvo y señaló a la puerta frente a ellos, a una señal, James y Sirius flanquearon la puerta y Tifa se puso directo frente a la puerta, mientras Dana se paraba atrás de ella.

'Así ganamos los duelos en parejas' anunció la pelirroja '¿Lista?'

'Desde siempre' Tifa se puso en posición de defensa y levantó su varita, concentrándose, comenzó a salir chispas por esta sin que hiciera nada '¡_Expulso_!' la puerta salió disparada con mayor fuerza que la anterior, abriendo paso a una habitación circular con una única puerta al otro lado. Dentro se encontraron con ocho personas fuertemente armadas, llevaban sables, hachas, cuchillos y espadas que ni siquiera sabían el nombre, pero que dejarles con el nombre genérico les parecía un insulto por sus curiosas formas.

Tifa se agachó de golpe, dejando al descubierto la menuda figura de Dana que tenía en alto su varita, terminando de realizar un hechizo en forma no verbal. Un _Levicorpus_ tan poderoso, que como un disparo de escopeta, empujó con fuerza a tres sujetos en frente de ella directo a la puerta del fondo, estrellándolos y rompiéndola. Dejando ver una habitación vacía atrás.

Sirius y James entraron, cada uno tomando un flanco, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos, pero debiendo esquivar las armas con las que deseaban destruirlos.

'¡_Muffliato_!' gritaron las dos, en dirección a sus atacantes, haciendo que no entendieran lo que hablaban ellos y así no quedar descubiertos.

'¡Espaldas contra la pared!' gritó Dana, mientras corría con Tifa hacia los tres sujetos noqueados 'Terminen uno por uno ¡No dejen trabajos a medias!' los chicos asintieron, siguiendo la indicación. Sirius podía ver como hechizos iban y venían y más de uno supo que era mortal, por lo que necesitaban noquearlos inmediatamente. James era más rápido, era experto con el hechizo _Desmaius_, un experto que se había perfeccionado para dejar a las personas en verdad desmayadas y no solo con un ligero aturdimiento que podría pasarse en poco momento. En algunos minutos, lograron deshacerse del grupo y avanzaron al siguiente cuarto, solo compuesto por una mesa y una silla, al fondo otra puerta.

'Bien… eso fue increíble' admitió Sirius, sacudiéndose las astillas que habían volado por la puerta destruida.

'Suerte de principiantes. Me admira que los dos estén bien' admitió Dana y se paró en frente de la siguiente puerta, los cuatro tenían las túnicas echo jirones, que, por suerte, no eran un gran problema, los habían salvado de las armas corto punzantes, ya que les hacía parecer de estructura más ancha de la real '¿Vamos por la siguiente puerta?'

Pero de repente escucharon unos golpes, los chicos se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

'No creo que los malos toquen la puerta' comentó James.

'¡Sarah!' la pelirroja corrió y abrió sin siquiera mirar. En frente de ellos, estaban Remus y Sarah, parados en un estrecho corredor de escalones que iban hacia abajo. La pelirroja sonrió agradecida y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, la cual le recibió con fuerza. Tifa rápidamente se les unió.

'¡Remus!' gritaron los otros dos, lanzándose sobre su amigo, el cual los esquivó apenas por unos centímetros.

'Por favor… me avergüenzan' bromeó el chico y se dejó abrazar por estos 'Ya… ya…estamos bien ¿Lo ven?'

'¿Cómo están ustedes? ¡Les dije que vinieran con refuerzos!' gritó Sarah al ver que nadie más venía, buscó con sus ojos a Sirius, pero este negó con fuerza '¿Dana-damita?'

'Era mejor un grupo pequeño que se infiltrara' comentó esta como si nada, mientras revisaba a su amiga '¿Puedes caminar?'

'Si…'

'Entonces vámonos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleven los refuerzos'

'Silvio…' murmuró Sarah, mirando sobre su hombro, pero Remus apoyó su mano sobre su brazo y negó.

'¿El vampiro?' consultó James, extrañado.

'Si… pensé que… vendría' mintió.

'Ni pensamos en él, Sarah ¿Podemos irnos?' apresuró Tifa.

El grupo salió sin contratiempos y volvieron a obtener las escobas, Tifa compartió su escoba con Remus, mientras que Dana y Sarah iban en otra, cuando estuvieron alto, Sirius lanzó las varitas de los cazadores hacia el mar. Ya en el terreno escolar, cuando estuvieron seguros y en tierra firme, la Hufflepuff se sentó sobre sus piernas, agotada.

'¿Estás bien, pequeña?' consultó Sirius, acercándose. Al mirar el cielo, se percataron que la noche llegaba, habían pasado afuera todo ese tiempo, pero a juzgar por la alegría que se escuchaba cerca de donde se encontraban las tiendas de acampar, nadie se había percatado que seis estudiantes habían desaparecido.

'Si… Solo quiero irme a dormir' se levantó como pudo y sin mirar hacia atrás, corrió hacia su carpa, el pelinegro quiso ir atrás de ella, pero Remus se interpuso en su camino.

'Necesita descansar. No siempre se es secuestrado' explicó, pero se notaba que él también se veía cansado.

'¿Qué pasó?' insistió Dana, pero en el cielo se vió un rayo verde como un fuego pirotécnico.

'Ese es Regulus' murmuró Tifa, mientras se adentraba al bosque que dividía el acantilado con el colegio 'Mejor voy antes que se preocupe… Dana, luego hablamos' la pelirroja asintió y la chica salió corriendo.

'No se que pensar en el hecho que tengan luces de bengala mágicas como medio de comunicación' soltó Sirius, mirando donde aún había vestigios verdes en el cielo.

'Les explicaré, pero primero ¿Podemos buscar algo de comer?' sus amigos rodearon sus hombros en un fraternal abrazo y comenzaron ha avanzar. La noche sería larga.

* * *

><p>Siempre había sentido calor al dormir, dormía en poca ropa aun en invierno. En realidad, no es que tuviese el cuerpo caliente, sino que le gustaba tener miles de cobijas pesadas sobre ella para sentirse cómoda, abrigada, como en una cueva. Ya que era la única chica en Hufflepuff, se podía dar el lujo de pedir cobertores extras, aunque eso significase dormir desnuda en verano. La única vez que había podido dormir apenas cubierta por la sábana, fue la noche anterior, con Remus, su cuerpo caliente y sus brazos que la cobijaron toda la noche, le hicieron sentir segura.<p>

'¿Sarah?' se removió en el letargo de quien aún no se quiere levantar, le gustaba recordar a Remus, abrazándola, protegiéndola de las pesadillas '¿Sarah? Por favor…despierta, esto es urgente' soltó un quejido y una voz femenina ahogó una risa 'No te burles'

'¿Desea el amo que me calle?' la Hufflepuff escuchó un bufido y otra risa femenina '¿Aún teniéndome para él…? El amo la mira enamorado'

'Basta, Cat, no me gusta que me llames _amo_, lo sabes' Sarah abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en su cama.

A pocos metros, dentro de la tienda, se encontraba Silvio, vestido con unos pantalones casuales y una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, junto a él, como un reflejo distorsionado de ella, estaba Caterine, con el cabello corto, sobre sus hombros y un flequillo ocultando parte de su frente, sus ojos negros parecían muertos, dejando ver sus pupilas grises con más claridad, como si se hubiesen aclarado, la piel de porcelana y un vestido de corset y falda de tablones hasta sobre los muslos, con botas negras. Era una muñeca gótica, con sus labios carmesí en una sonrisa ladeada, dejando ver sus colmillos.

'¿Cat?' murmuró Sarah, ahogando su voz en el asombro.

'Creí que sería mejor darle un cambio de apariencia' comentó Silvio, aunque Sarah no lo oyó.

'No se como pudieron con todos los cazadores que estaban ahí, pero cuando pudimos salir, todos estaban noqueados' comentó ella, su voz sonaba aterciopelada y siseante, debía estarse acostumbrado a sus colmillos.

'¿Ahora… ella…? ¿Silvio?' el chico hizo una reverencia teatral, apoyando su mano sobre su pecho y Cat, como reflejo, tomó las puntas de su vestido y se inclinó también, parecían dos preciosos muñecos de una caja musical a honor de la era gótica.

'Ella es una vampira y yo también. Al convertirla, perdí mi parte de mago, ya no puedo usar mi varita, ni ella la suya. Ya no puedo estar aquí' tomó la mano de Cat y ella rodeó su brazo con los suyos, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de él 'Me llevaré a mi lady conmigo. Puedes estar tranquila, cuidaré de ella por la eternidad, yo la convertí'

Caterine levantó su rostro con una sonrisa traviesa y deslizó su lengua por la mejilla de Silvio, quien la tomó del mentón y la separó solo un poco, con cortesía, apoyando su dedo índice contra sus labios.

'¿Por qué ella actúa así?' Sarah salió de su cama, como pudo, con el camisón corto cubriendo su cuerpo.

'Es la fascinación que sienten los novatos hacia quien les convierte. Eso nos da su lealtad. Pero descuida, se le pasará, sin contar estos juegos suyos, que, los hace a propósito, no te engañes, es la misma Cat que me amarró a la pata de su silla y me usó de taburete'

'Resentido' Cat lo soltó y caminó hacia su gemela, sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, Sarah no podía creer que compartieran cuerpos iguales, en Caterine se veía como una mujer, cada paso que daba, agitaba con garbo sus caderas, sus piernas se enmarcaban con seguridad, sus pechos se veían ungidos y gloriosos en ese corset, como mantenía su torso enderezado hacía que se vieran llamativos, para que hombres y mujeres, por igual, los miraran por más de un segundo. Cat abrazó a su gemela y Sarah sintió su cuerpo frío, pero también se entregó a esa peculiar muestra de afecto 'Nunca te entenderé, Sarah Dux. Si no fuéramos gemelas, me costaría creer que somos hermanas' se separó, ladeando el rostro, dejando a la vista su cuello 'No te pido perdón por lo que hice e iba ha hacer. Solo quería ser el orgullo de nuestro padre. Te admiro porque no deseaste nunca su reconocimiento. Pero ¿Ahora? Todo lo que hice y todo lo que desee… ahora no vale nada. No soy estúpida, lirón' la soltó, pero sostuvo sus manos con las suyas, el tacto era frío, Cat en verdad estaba muerta ya 'Nuestro padre no me recibirá con amor, ahora soy una bestia. Una abominación que cazaría. Pensé en matarme al saber que era esto. Pero no seré como nuestra madre. No voy a huir' le besó la frente, labios fríos que robaban escalofríos. Caterine volvió con Silvio, rodeando con sus brazos el masculino 'Mi sueño era superar a nuestro padre. Ahora tengo un nuevo amo' volvió a lamer la mejilla de Silvio, esta vez él se quedó quieto, serio y ella rió de forma ahogada, burlándose de él 'me quedaré a su lado para superarlo'

'Ahora la luz el día nos afecta, pero las sombras son nuestras amigas. Nunca te olvidaré, Sarah Dux, hasta una próxima vez. Y suerte con tu príncipe lobuno' antes que ella pudiese refutarles, se volvieron sombras y desaparecieron bajo la luz. La Hufflepuff se detuvo en medio de la carpa, respirando hondo, por unos segundos se quedó así.

'Gracias Silvio' murmuró, mirando sus manos, sabía que sería difícil lo que vendría, en el mejor de los casos, su padre imaginaría que ella había matado a Cat, que por eso no la habían encontrado. Aunque si su padre la creía tan idiota, le sería imposible imaginar que alguien venciera a su querida cazadora. Sarah abrió los ojos, admirada y cerró los puños. Acaba de entender que… no tendría que seguir el legado de su familia, no tendría que cargar con la vida de inocentes.

'¿Sarah, ya te vestiste?' la chica levantó el rostro, era Sirius, desde el otro lado de la carpa.

'…No' admitió, acercándose para asomar la cabeza afuera.

'¡Pero ni te has preparado' ella le miró extrañada '…La presentación del grupo es en menos de una hora ¿Recuerdas? ¿Música? ¿Tú cantas? ¿O… no quieres hacerlo? Podemos avisarle a…'

'¡No!' ella negó con fuerza, necesitaba darle tiempo a Silvio y Cat para huir, la presentación y el show debían continuar 'No quiero que ninguna autoridad se entere. Ve con el resto, ya les alcanzo'

Sarah cerró la cortina y corrió por algo para vestirse. Acaba de darse cuenta que tenía todo a su favor. Cat no aparecería, su padre no sabría como rastrearla, no podía seguir su senda mágica, ya que ya no usaba magia. Eso le daba una gran ventaja. Tomó un pergamino y se arrodilló en el suelo, comenzando a escribir.

_Querido padre._

_Creo que es la primera vez que te escribo una carta. En realidad, es la primera vez que te digo "querido". Para cuando recibas esto, ya tendrás más que imaginado lo que ha sucedido. El lugar en donde quisiste darme muerte, lo habrás encontrado vacío de mí y de mi hermana, Caterine. Más que eso, ni tu pequeño ejército de cazadores reconocidos, pudo con quienes fueron a mi rescate. Debes estar decepcionado, padre. Y te lo justifico._

_Pero estoy viva y más que eso, ellos también. Varias bocas que contarán la historia, si es que a uno de ellos o a mí nos pasa algo. El Ministerio de Magia te dará caza y se descubrirá lo que secretamente haces. Ya no eres el único con influencias, padre ¿Has pensado cuantas reglas has roto por seguir tu fanatismo? Lo dudo. Y no me importa. Caterine ha desertado a ti. La entrenaste bien, estoy segura que nadie es mejor que ella. Pero te ha abandonado. Padre ¿Cómo decirte esto? Te has quedado solo. _

_Este es el trato, abrirás dos cuentas independientes para Caterine y para mí en el banco, con una gran suma de dinero. No te dolerá demasiado, considerando lo que cobras a las familias ricas cuando uno de sus hijos es vuelto un "bastardo" o se ha juntado con "monstruos". Nos dejarás en paz padre. Y te olvidarás de nosotras y de todos. La casa que tengo, déjala a mi nombre, es mi propiedad. A cambio, nosotras no deshonraremos tu preciada familia nunca más. Nunca admitiremos que somos tus hijas o que estamos unidas a ti. Siempre te burlaste que terminara en Hufflepuff ¿Verdad? Pero, esta es la Casa que protege a los suyos con uñas y dientes. A los Hufflepuff, no nos intimida nadie. No me di cuenta de eso hasta ahora, que puedo oler tus intenciones. Así que no lo intentes, padre. Porque el precio será caro, para ti y para tu…secta que gustas llamar "cazadores". Puede que los Gryffindor sean valientes, los Ravenclaw listos y los Slytherin astutos. Pero todos ellos están casi empatados en cuestión de entregar al Mundo Mágico magos oscuros ¿Los Hufflepuff? Tienen el menor porcentaje. Por mucho. Desde que fui escogida en esta Casa, debiste darte por vencido, somos personas leales y buenas. Somos héroes. Y si no te has dado cuenta…los héroes tienen las de ganar casi siempre. _

_Si te indigna que sea una carta de amenaza. Me parece bien, indígnate padre. Pero se un buen cazador y admite tu derrota. Y reconoce mi logro. Esperaré que cumplas mis condiciones hasta que termine este año en Hogwarts._

_Sinceramente._

_Sarah Dux_

Releyó la carta solo una vez, no tenía tiempo para otra cosa. Pero sintió un fuerte alivió en su pecho al saber que por fin lo había hecho. Se arregló rápidamente y salió de ahí corriendo, tuvo que consultar a un par de personas, para saber donde estaban las lechuzas. Sarah solo tenía la de su familia, que, era especialmente agresiva con ella. Buscó la lechuza más rápida y le entregó la carta. Como si caminara sobre las nubes, con euforia, corrió hasta el escenario que estaba al aire libre. Había demasiada gente, lista para escuchar el concierto y el resto de shows que se presentarían. Sarah con suerte, logró llegar atrás del escenario y subir, encontrándose con sus amigos.

'¡Pensé que no vendrías!' le regañó Dana, con las manos sobre sus caderas.

'Ya…ya… mira… ¿Por qué no besas a Sirius-ciruela atrás de ese baúl gigante para besarse y dejas de regañarme?' la chica se sonrojó de golpe, mientras el Gryffindor comenzó a toser con fuerza.

'¿Ustedes están saliendo por fin?' consultó Lily, señalándoles con cierto inocente descaro.

'¿Cómo…Cómo…?' tartamudeó la Slytherin.

'¿Y por qué no me lo contaste, Sirius?' exigió James, acomodándose sus gafas.

'Tú no dejas que la gente que no te agrada este tan cerca de ti, Dana-damita. Y desde ayer, Sirius-ciruela invade tu espacio personal con absoluta tranquilidad. Además, veo en él una euforia pura y pone ojos de cachorrito cada que te mira. No seré Ravenclaw ¡Pero esto si es obvio!'

Casi todos se lanzaron sobre la pareja, para hostigarles con preguntas, momento que Sarah aprovechó para tomar de la mano a Remus y jalarlo a un lado. El chico se movió nervioso y apartó la mirada.

'Sarah… entiendo que quieras golpearme ahora… no quise ponerte en peligro por mi enfermedad'

'No estas enfermo, Lupo-Lupin' ella negó ligeramente y le tomó de la mano 'Ser un licántropo no es una maldición, es una transformación, ahora no solo eres un fabuloso mago, ahora también puedes enseñarle al resto lo fabuloso que es ser un licántropo'

'No es fabuloso' buscó soltarse, pero ella cerró sus manos con fuerza en él.

'Tus sentidos mejoran antes de la luna llena, en momentos de adrenalina, te vuelves más ágil, mental y físicamente, tu cuerpo es más resistente, te has vuelto un sobreviviente'

'¿Olvidas la dolorosa transformación?' ella buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pergamino arrugado, que extendió como pudo, enseñándoselo '¿Qué es esto?'

'La aceptación de Damocles Belby para que, terminado mi estudio en Hogwarts, unirme a su trabajo de investigación. Le he escrito desde que leí sus primeros ensayos, desde el año pasado' respiraba agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas 'Él y sus colegas están trabajando una poción para evitar la transformación de la luna llena en los licántropos. Apenas… son ideas, teorías, pero ¡Se que funcionarán! Tienen excelente base teórica y llevan años en esto, parece que están cerca de la pista… Remus' ella tomó su rostro con sus manos, sonriendo suavemente 'Desde el inicio he querido ayudar y esta es mi oportunidad. Y ahora… ahora que se tu secreto, estoy más motivada' le quitó la nota para volverle a enseñar 'Uno de los colegas de Belby trabaja en un hechizo que puede retirar la transformación dado el caso que el sujeto se transforme ¡Dice que será absolutamente difícil! No soy buena en transformaciones pero… si funciona… Lupo- Lupin… la aprenderé, te lo juro y se la enseñaré al resto ¡Lupo-Lupin! Tienes que ver las notas… si no fuese el concierto te enseñaría su trabajo. Hasta ahora han descubierto que si no estás transformado, la época de luna nueva y los primeros días de luna creciente, tu cuerpo no trasmite la licantropía. Ni mordidas, ni por rasguños. Nada. Solo se puede transmitir si el contacto es de sangre a sangre. Aún en días antes a la luna llena, no debes cuidarte tanto. Y si la poción funciona y tomas medidas pequeñas ¡Lupo-Lupin! No lo trasmitirías nunca. Estarías controlándolo ¿No es eso lo que temías esa noche? ¿Hacerme efectos colaterales? '

El chico la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y ocultó su rostro contra su cuello, respirando hondo, la chica comenzó a reír, nerviosa, eufórica y él lo hizo también, riendo cada vez con más ánimo, se separó, temblando y le acarició el rostro, haciendo que Sarah cerrara los ojos.

'Eres… Sarah… eres…'

'¿Torpe? ¿Ingenua? ¿Alocada? ¿Atrevida? ¿Excéntrica? ¿Inocente?' bromeó.

'Si, pero también, eres lo que necesito en mi vida' la besó profundamente y la bestia en él rugió con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la nuca femenina para intensificar el beso, sintiendo como ella se aferraba a él, apenas logró separarse porque sabía que con un solo beso podría dejarse llevar por la locura.

'Aún hay más, Lupo-Lupin… Ya conociste a mi familia… lo que hacen… No será seguro para ti estar conmigo tan estrechamente, podrías ponerte en peligro… tal vez la gente ni deba saber de nosotros cuando salgamos de Hogwarts… ¿Lo entiendes? Mi familia es peligrosa y tarde o temprano intentarán atacarme. Necesitarás tener una coartada a futuro que no te enlace conmigo…' se sonroja de golpe '¿Futuro? Yo… creo que me estoy adelantando' él rió animado, como nunca y asintió.

'Lo haces, pero no me molesta. Sarah, no me importa. Después de tantos años solo, si el precio para estar contigo es que solo nuestros amigos íntimos lo sepan, lo voy a pagar gustoso. Si tengo que mentirle al mundo para tener unos segundos de gloria contigo, lo haré' volvió a besarla, solo un roce, aún riendo por la emoción de… todo 'Te amo' murmuró.

'Y yo, Lupo-Lupin. Yo también me amo mucho' él presionó sus manos en su cintura para hacerle cosquillas y ella soltó un chillido, soltándose de él '¡Bromeaba! ¡Bromeaba!'

'Como se nota que Sirius y tú son amigos' murmuró, intentando fingir fastidio 'Siempre arruinando buenos momentos'

'¿Disculpen? ¿Tórtolos?' regresaron a ver, ya todos estaban en sus posiciones, el que había hablado era James, desde la batería 'La vocalista debería estar al frente, el telón se va a levantar'

'¿No es gracioso?' comentó Dana, ajustando su bajo 'El treinta de octubre iniciaron su relación James y Evans'

'El treinta y uno, ustedes' señaló Lily a Sirius y la Slytherin, mientras tocaba un poco su guitarra.

'Y hoy, primero de noviembre, iniciaron Remus y Sarah' se burló Sirius '¿Por qué iniciaron, no?' los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron, divertidos.

'Bueno, es de esperar que los amigos tengan hasta estas cosas juntos' bromeó James y los tres se miraron cómplices, parecía algo digno de una anécdota de los Merodeadores, hasta, si tenían suerte, Peter podría formalizar con la chica que conoció ese día…en realidad, lo presionarían para que lo haga. Los Merodeadores debían hacer esas cosas en equipo.

'Pero guardemos el secreto ¿Esta bien?' Sarah se acercó al castaño y le besó lentamente '¿Crees que las vacaciones de navidad podamos pasar juntos en mi casa? En Hogsmeade' él asintió con un brillo especial en sus ojos 'Oh… me estás viendo otra vez como si me fueras a comer' él chico se sonrojó de golpe y ella rió.

'¡Yo también quiero ir!' gritó Sirius, que de alguna forma los había escuchado.

'¡Y yo!' le secundó James.

'¡Y yo!' insistieron ambas pelirrojas. Sarah ahogó una risa y volvió a besar a Remus, antes de acercarse al escenario, mientras él se quedaba a un lado.

'Creo que… serán unas divertidas fiestas' comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y parándose justo frente al micrófono.

Y el telón se levantó.

**Fin**

**N/A: **¡**Pottermore**! –espera llamar la atención de algunos lectores- Bueno, eso. Hace… ¿Dos semanas? Posiblemente, si, dos semanas, recibí por fin mi mail de confirmación para Pottermore. Para quienes también tengan cuenta ahí, la mía es "HallowMidnight52" ¿Santa…medianoche? Bueno, ustedes entienden. Lo que me gustó fue el 52, algunos que han leído otros fics míos, se han dado cuenta que los largos, suelo terminarlos mayoritariamente en el número siete (La cuenta: cinco más dos…ustedes entienden). Me siento identificada con ese número, de hecho, en la numerología soy uno, cuatro y siete.

Aquí viene el asunto, cuando iba a iniciar este capítulo, justo tenía lo de Pottermore encima, por lo que pensé que, dependiendo en la Casa en que saliera, dedicaría este capítulo a esa Casa en la medida que pudiese por su pareja característica. Así que cree las siguientes ideas:

Hufflepuff: Sarah y Remus

Ravenclaw: Tifa y Regulus

Gryffindor: Lily y James

Slytherin: Dana y Sirius

Siempre me he considerado una Ravenclaw, de hecho, soy fanática de esa Casa, a muerte y a su fundadora. Así que di por hecho que me tocaría en Ravenclaw, ya tenía trabajada algunas ideas para esta pareja en especial, quería trabajar justamente la idea de por qué Regulus había negado su herencia de Magos Oscuros y había entregado su vida por la causa justa. Pero ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Realizo el test y… ¡Slytherin! La Casa de la serpiente, grande, imponente. No lo podía creer… de hecho, tuve una crisis de personalidad ¡En serio! Si le preguntaran a mis amigos, tuvieron que soportar mis gritos tanto vocales como por el Messenger. Luego, leí la carta de bienvenida y me encantó. Así que soy una orgullosa Sltyherin. Así que Dana y Sirius se llevaron el protagonismo de las primeras hojas. Me gustó trabajar con esta idea, leí las cartas de bienvenida de cada Casa, me fascinaron los conceptos e ideas que fui encontrando y los quise integrar todo lo que pude. La carta que escribe Sarah a su padre se me vino de inmediato después de leer la carta de bienvenida de Hufflepuff ¡Y ni siquiera tenía idea de cuando ponerla en el fic! Si alguien quiere enviarme invitación en Pottermore, bueno, ahí tienen mi nick ¡Y estaré encantada de aceptar!

Este fic se desarrolló fluidamente (voy 15 hojas en letra tamaño 10), me sentí inspirada y emocionada. Así que quiero saber su opinión ¡Les agradezco en el alma a todas esas personas que han agregado a favoritos y/o alerta esta historia y los que están relacionadas con esta! En serio. Pero me gustaría leer sus comentarios, me gusta responderlos personalmente, uno por uno. Saber su opinión, como lo encontraron, si tienen ideas para futuro.

Ese Peter del baile, me salió inconcientemente como el Neville de la película cuatro ¿No? Fue sin querer, lo juro. Y la mujer de la cocina ¡La imaginé igualita a la Duquesa de Alice in Wonderland! Uno de mis textos favoritos, hasta eso de cortarle en el "cru" el diálogo, era a honor del sonido que los cerdos hacen.

¿Un dato curioso? Como algunos saben, leo comics y tengo (con dos amigos) un foro de rol sobre Marvel (ya saben, X-Men, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Capitán América, los Cuatro Fantásticos, Spiderman), aunque se aceptan personajes de otras editoriales e inventados. Bueno…dejando eso de lado (que…friki…que…soy), adoro Marvel pero ¡Odio! ¡Detesto! A las pelirrojas de Marvel. Hasta ahora no hay ni una que me guste ¿Jean Grey? Agradezco a los Dioses que ya no la resuciten ¡Para esa morir es una siesta de seis meses! Black Widow y otras más…que si enlisto me volveré loca, de echo, si supieran la campaña que tengo contra la pobre Black Widow. Pero, lo curioso es que adoro a Dana, la hice pelirroja a conciencia, busqué posibilidades de una joven coreana (Dana, como algunos saben, es adoptada, su madre adoptiva es japonesa y su padre adoptivo francés, pero ella es coreana, sus padres murieron en un ataque de mortífagos) fuese pelirroja y me gustó el resultado. Tal vez es porque es asiática y eso nivela su…rojo cabello.

¿Lo de Sarah y Remus? Bueno, la idea es que, quería crear algo para justificar porque Remus nunca la menciona después. En realidad, hasta me dio una idea para la tercera generación, un fic a futuro. Aunque ¿Saben? Estoy segura que eso me tomará en serio tiempo. Así que no prometo nada (hace años prometí este fic…aunque muchos saben que fue porque se perdió en una computadora en Argentina los primeros capítulos y tuve que iniciar desde cero con otra idea ¡La cual me gusta más! Los Dioses trabajan de forma extraña).

Bueno, he hecho mi esfuerzo para integrar todo lo que he tenido a la mano del Mundo de Harry Potter. Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribir esto. Así que… es una pena en serio terminar este fic… pero… es hora de hacerlo. Realmente espero estar en contacto con ustedes, saber sus comentarios y poder agradecerles a todos por su apoyo que lo he sentido. Y siguiendo mi tradición:

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos! ¡En verdad lo espero!

C.V.


End file.
